Memories reborn
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: Tsuna was lying on his death bed, he has ruled the Vongola for over 50 years now, all he regrets is that if he had the chance to go back to the past was so he could accept it earlier than he did. But what does Giotto have to do with this, and if he could return to the past what would be so different only time will tell (Rewrite has been posted, go to my channle to find it there)
1. Prolouge the death

Memories Reborn

Prolouge

Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Decimo of Vongola, had led the Vongola famiglia for 50 years. He was now lying on his death bed. He had but one regret, the regret that he should have accepted the title of Decimo from the very beginning, but that is all in the past, there is no going back...or is there?

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to it's original owner.I only own the story you will currently be reading, and four OCs you will meet in this chapter.

**VxG**

Tsuna was laying on his death bed after 50 years of being a boss, he is ill and weak and he knew this day would come. The day he would leave his friends, his family, his famiglia. He knows that Vongola is in good hands with the current undicesimo boss, his daughter, Tsukiyoko Sawada Vongola.

He taught her everything he knew on how to treat her family and friends, and he knew she would do the same to her children. The same went for her younger twin brothers and younger sister, he didn't regret anything, the only regret he had was that he hadn't accepted the title of Decimo that morning when a certain baby hitman came to his door to train him into the boss he has become.

He regreted that he didn't just accept the title and go through the training without the whining, without the complaining, and just go with it.

That is the only thing he regrets, how he wishes that he could go back in time and maybe, probably, become a bit more reliable and a stronger person. Other than that, he had absolutly no regrets. His guardians had all retired and are all still going strong and are healthy, Reborn was still alive, his parents and Vongola Nono had passed away a few years back with their family around them, and the Vongola famiglia is going stronger than ever before.

Yes, Tsunayoshi Sawada held no regrets, but still wished that he could go back to the past, the one thing he would do differently would be to accept the posision of Vongola Decimo, mayby not straight away, but he deffinetly wouldn't let two years pass to accept it like he did.

But that was all in the past, and as he was lying in his bed, looking up at his guardians who all stood around him. Respect and concern all laid heavily in their eyes, he had been sick for 3 months now and his condition was not getting any better, he was getting worse and worse, and his guardians rarely left his side. The only time they left was when they needed to eat or for bathroom breaks, or sometimes Tsuna had to order them to leave so they could get some sleep.

Today was different, though, way too different. He was getting weaker and weaker, he could barely breathe. He was so weak that every last one of his closest family and friends had come to see him, his eldest daughter and the current boss of Vongola was at his left side holding her father's hand with both of hers holding it to her face slightly crying, her two younger twin brothers, Imashi and Tomashi, were behind her holding onto their sister's shoulder while looking at their dying father. Tsuna's youngest daughter, Yuki, was holding onto Lambo's shirt crying loudly into it.

Gokudera Hayato. the Vongola Decimo's storm guardian and right hand man, was sitting at Tsuna's right, holding his other hand with both of his much like the Vongola Undicesimo, only he was looking straight at Tsuna holding his hand almost in a deathgrip, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes, as he watched over his precious juudaime, his boss, his friend, as he was dying in front of him, in front of them, from an illness they had no control over.

Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's Rain guardian, stood next to Hayato holding onto his left shoulder while looking down at Tsuna. A small sad smile plastered onto his face, trying so desperatly to keep his promise to the baby hitman Reborn, his promise to Tsuna, that no matter what he would smile true, although right now he had to force it a bit, though it became more genuine when Tsuna managed to look up at him, smiling slightly through the pain he was in.

Ryohei Sasagawa and Kyoko Sasagawa Sawada both held onto each other. Kyoko was crying in her brother's arms, while Ryohei, Tsuna's Sun guardian, older brother and brother in law, held onto her, soothing her, stroking her back while looking at his younger brother who was in so much pain, sweating from the feaver, his pale skin, and listening to his heavily shaking breathing, he looked at him in concern because they couldn't do anything else but to wait for him to die and he hated it.

Lambo Bovino, Tsuna's Lightning guardian and younger brother, tried desperatly to calm the crying twenty one year old Yuki in his arms, as he did so, he was still looking at his Tsuna-nii. He might be his boss, but he still called Tsunayoshi Tsuna-nii, because that was what Lambo wanted to do, making his Tsuna-nii remember that he is his boss but he is still his brother.

Hibari Kyoya, Vongola Decimo's Cloud guardian, stood tall and stiff next to Hayato looking down on the carnivore. Tsuna was no longer a herbivore, he had proven himself to the prefect many years ago that he was worthy of the carnivore rank, he had long passed the omnivoire status. Hibari rarely showed his emotions, but over the years he had learned to respect the carnivoire and the other omnivoires, but even so he rarely showed expressions. It was only the last 3 months now he was starting to lose that mask, even to the point where he and Mukuro could sit next to each other in silence, but he hadn't cried even once when Tsuna was sick, it was only now that he was struggeling to keep his emotions in check, looking down at the Carnivoire. Tsuna still had that stupid smile on his face, he couldnt take it anymore as the tears ran down from his eyes and Mukuro slowly grabed the cloud silently for comfort.

Mukuro Rokudo, one of Tsuna's Mist guardians, Chrome being the other, silently put his arm around Kyoya's shoulder, lightly squeezing his shoulder in comfort as the cloud lowered his head as he silently cried for their sky. Mukuro joined the prefect in the silence, he slightly looked down at Tsuna looking him straight in the eye, silently thanking him, without him he would still proabably still be in the Vendice prison. He owed the man his life plus some, and it hurt seeing him like this, so weak, so helpless, and Mukuro knew Tsunayoshi Sawada didn't have long left, and he knew that the Decimo boss knew this as well.

Chrome Dokuro, the female illusionist and the second mist guardian to the Decimo, was standing next to Takeshi holding onto her trident so hard that her knuckles turned white. Yamamoto had to pry the trident away from the girl, as she was starting to bleed because of her tight grip. She owed so much to her bossu, she owed everything to him, she would do anything for him, but what good is an illusion when all it is is an illusion. She can't bring people back from the dead, and she can't keep him alive either, it was so painfull to watch, and as Takeshi tried to pry her trident away she flung to him holding onto his shirt crying loudly into Takeshi's chest.

Reborn, free from his curse, looked down on his ex-student, thinking back to the Dame-Tsuna he once was. He still called him dame, but it was more teasing nowadays, as he had proven time and time again that he truly was a powerful mafia boss. Llooking back at the time he spent training him, he couldn't help but smile a little at the memories, but the smile slowly faded as he looked down on the dying man in front of him. He had seen this two times too many, he had known both Vongola Ottava and Nono, and he was blessed to be able to know even the Deimo and the Undicesimo, only to remember that life will come to an end one day.

Yes, he had indeed known Vongola Ottava for the short time she lived. They met when he was first introduced to the Vongola.

She was a strong woman who was the start of the turning point for Vongola, by the time he had known her she was already an old woman, but good grief was she stubborn. She had the aura of a boss till her death, and Reborn had to smile a little at her antics as she had a smug grin on her face before her heart failed on her. As for Nono, he was already getting old before Tsuna took over. It was still a miracle he had lived as long as he had, the mafia is not a world where people get to die old, yet the last three, counting the now dying Decimo, had all passed their fifties.

The reality of it all was so strange to Reborn, it all started when Ottava, the eight boss of Vongola, wanted nothing to do with the murderous antics of what her father, the Vongola Settivo, was doing with the mafia. She wanted it to return to the way the Vongola Primo had intended it to be, to be a vigilante group who protect the weak and fight the evil.

It took all of her strength and antics to make it happen. Timoteo, the Vongola Nono, helped, but he was not able to carry it onwards like the Vongola Ottava had started, and it started to slowly go back again. It wasn't untill Tsuna had taken the title of Decimo that the Vongola had finally managed to return it to its glory, and then to finally return the original bloodline back to where it was supposed to be.

Reborn's frown deepend as he looked to the eleventh boss of Vongola, Tsukiyoko Sawada, the Undicesimo boss. Tsuna had raised her well, same goes for all of his children, he had taught them early on that it is important that you treat others like you would like them to treat you, don't judge a person based on apperance alone, (the Varia was mostly the reason for this) and friends and family come before anything else.

Yes, Tsuna had taught them well, all four of his children where understanding, wanting to help and so much like their father in so many ways, though they have more back bone in them then when their father had started his training.

"R-Reb..orn"

Reborn's eyes shot up, looking straight at Tsuna's, he had just talked, he hadnt talked in 5 days (most likely due to exhaustion). He looked down at him, Tsuna's guardians and children, as well as the Varia, Dino and the Shimon family were all crowding around Tsuna, they had all heard it too.

"Hehe...*cough* wh..why the long fa-ce Re..born...all...lives...e-end ev..even...tu..ally, rig..ht?"

Tsuna was forcing himself, everyone knew that, but they also knew he was right, it was going to happen eventually whether they wanted it or not, and despite Gokudera screaming for him not to give up and keep fighting everything would be fine.

"Go...Gokud...dera...ku..kun sto..stop it al..alrea..dy, stop holdi...ing ont..to su..ch sma..ll ho..pe, th..there is..sn't muc...ch ti..ime f..for m..me le..eft."

He really is straining himself, Reborn thought as he looked at his ex-student.

"Dame-Tsuna just say what you want and we will let you die in peace, you are straining yourself too much. "

Gokudera, as well as every other eye in the room (exept for Tsuna and the Varia), glared in disbelief at the number one hitman.

Before there was an uproar, Reborn began to explain. "Right now Tsuna is knocking at heaven's door, and it is only a matter of time before that door opens, so before that happends, Tsuna, what do you want to say before you strain yourself too much?"

All eyes turned to Tsuna again.

Tsuna managed a weak smile at his ex-tutor and his current advisor. "I am sleepy...Reborn, but I wan..wanted t..to thank you."

Reborn knows that as soon as he closes those eyes he won't be waking up again. Reborn tried to swallow a lump that is in his throat, but wasn't quite able to, he is so close to death, he is in so much pain, but he still thinks more of his friends than of himself. Reborn lifted his head and looked into Tsuna's eyes.

"Thank me for what, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna only smiled meekly as he turned to look everyone in the eye.

"I wanted t..to thank you...for brin..bringing me...into thi...this wo..wonderful family." His voice was but a whisper, but even so everyone in the room heard it. Tsuna lowered his head as his eyes started to fall. "I...have no regrets...Re..Reborn, I'm just very...very happy, my fa..family, a..and everyone is...here, Vo...Vongola wi..will be..safe with Tsuki-chan, and...I kno...ow she...will ra..raise her...chil..dren like I did them, so thank you, all of you."

His eyes closed and one last whisper of 'thank you' filled the room before the hands that Tsukiyoko and Gokudera held went limp and fell from their hold. He was no longer panting, had no more fever, no more cold sweat, no more pain, all that was left was a small smile on his lips. He was at peace, he was dead.

TBC

**VxG**

A/N: ...Is it really okay for me to say that I was almost crying when I wrote this? I actually had to stop for a bit to calm myself down enough to be able to continiue writing, I wanted to add more at the end because this is not a one shot story, this is a Tsuna sent from the future with memories intact story, only to realise that would make the death less tragic, if I added more the story would be so weird, and yes, Ottava makes an apperance, sadly, I don't remember her actual name so we had to go with Ottava. I don't remember correctly if it was Ottava or Nono who started to want to change the Vongola, and I read in a diffrent fanfiction that Ottava was the one who started it, I don't remember what fic that was, I have read so many KHR stories lately, but I was really inspired about that, and yes Tsuna has four kids, and yes the Undicesimo is also a girl, I don't want Ottava to be the only Vongola female boss. I don't think I will be using his children for the future, though (they aren't even born yet, how are they even supposed to do that). Stay tuned for the next chapter though, and I'm sorry if I made some of you cry. I really wanted to get that trust there, that bond that the guardians and Reborn had managed to build over the years they had been working together, and yes that means Hibari had to cry, please don't kill me, I was trying to really understand the personalities they have, and a lot can change in 50 years, but they still have that characteristics that makes them who they are, and yes, Varia, Dino, and Enma and his guardians are there, I wanted to take their take on it but then this part would become LOOOOOOONG and tedious so I just took it from the guardians PoV as well as Reborn's, I felt like they were the most important ones to add.

As for the reason I wanted to make a story like this, as far as what I have seen so far, there aren't all that many good future Tsuna reborn to the past stories, as I like to call them, there are some nice ones but mostly bad in my opinion, sure there are people who like some of the stories I hate, and there are people that hate stories that I like.

Like for example the most common story among lets say twin-fic that I CONSTANTLY see is that the younger of the twins, which is 99% of the time (that I have seen) the better one and the one Reborn is going to train, while the elder of the 2 is left out, and the elder is tsuna 99% of the time, they all follow the same pattern.

Tsuna is the Dame and the brother is the 'cool' one, Tsuna gets the guardians on his side when it is supposed to be the other way around, and it is Tsuna who is the supposed better of the 2.

This is constant and I don't like reading genderswap fics because in my opinion they are wrong and should never exist, so if you know any twin fics that you like that has the category 'gender swap', keep it away from me, I don't mind if you think it's a good story, I just personally hate gender swap fics, but if you like them go ahead, read them, I got nothing against that.

So anyway, back on topic, why am I writing all of this down, if the stories are so constant why bother with them, that is because I have found 2 rare really good twin-fic stories, they're up there with the 'Flames and Family Chronicles', if you don't know what Flames and Family Chronicles is, you are missing out on some good reborn stories, look them up on fanfiction, they are amazing stories, you won't be disappointed.

Anyway, back on topic, I have two great stories for you if you are looking for some twin-fics, they are called:

To that faraway sky by KuraiArciris and BlackBird by Jadetiger27

I personally like Blackbird better from the two, because in that story Tsuna is Mute but at the same time not, he has been silenced out of fear for his twin, and Fon makes an important role in both of the stories if I remember correctly (why is this author's note so looong).

There is also another story I am reading at the moment, it has a nice twist to it but I won't tell what that twist is. It is called He deserves better by AliceVermillion

There is also Silent Sky by Megan Jay Riley (though I think it has some Yaoi pairings, I haven't really touched it yet, it just seems like a good story from the summary, so don't hold your breath if it isn't).

ANYWAY I better stop now before I keep ranting even further, geez this note is getting ridicously (is that even a word) LOOOONG anyway I better get on with working on the next chapter see ya later ~VxG~


	2. The acceptance

Memories Reborn

Chapter 1: A Second Chance at Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing within the Katekyo Hitman Reborn franchise, that goes to it's original owners

**VxG**

Previously on Memories Reborn

His eyes closed and one last whisper of 'thank you' filled the room before the hands that Tsukiyoko and Gokudera held went limp and fell from their hold. He was no longer panting, had no more fever, no more cold sweat, no more pain, all that was left was a small smile on his lips. He was at peace, he was dead.

**VxG**

As he felt his spirit leave the now cold body, he was met with a strange warmth. The Vongola Decimo turned around and was met with a sight he never thought he would see again, in front of him were all of the previous bosses from Primo to the now dead Decimo.

Tsuna couldn't help but to smile a little at the scene, Nono looked strong and healthy, all of them did, himself included. He was no longer the 73 year old sick man he was when he had passed, no, he was currently the age he was when he became the Decimo officialy, eighteen.

After looking himself over, a familiar figure came towards him, placing a hand on the Decimo's shoulder.

Vongola Primo, or Giotto as he prefer people to call him, said, "Come Tsunayoshi, walk with me."

Tsuna didn't have much of a choice as the Primo all but dragged him away, they walked towards a strange light. Tsuna didn't say anything to the man walking besides him, arm still on the now young man's shoulder. The eyes of the HDW were currently inactive, but those deep azure blue eyes that the Primo had made Tsuna shiver, a sensation he had not had in a long time.

"So it was finaly time for you to join our ranks, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked over at the blond man in front of him, not knowing if he was asking a question or demanding an answer.

"I got sick, and died from the illness. Vongola is going to be in good hands. I have no regrets."

Tsuna looked up at the 1st as the man was squeezing his shoulder while giving him a look that said, 'No regrets, are you sure about that?'

Tsuna stared at the man in front of him, looking a little confused. Giotto, who clearly understood what the boy was thinking, gave a small smile as he gestured to the area in front of them.

"Yes, you don't have any regrets regarding the future, but what about the past?" Giotto calmly said as a house appeared before them, "Tell me, Tsunayoshi, if you could have done something different in the past, what would it be?"

Tsuna looked up at Giotto, staring into his eyes for a moment before he answered, "The only regret I have from the past is that I didn't accept the title sooner."

Giotto and Tsuna looked at each other. After a while, Giotto turned his head, implying to Tsuna that he should do the same.

Tsuna took one last glance at the Vongola Primo before he turned his head to watch the scenario in front of them. The house they stood in front of was his old home from before he moved to Italy to live at the Vongola HQ. Lambo and I-pin was outside playing in the yard.

Tsuna had to smile a bit as he watched a 6 year old Lambo running around after I-pin, obviously playing tag.

The Vongola Primo looked down on the smiling Decimo, giving off a faint smile himself.

"What are you thinking Decimo? That it is fine to let them act like this?"

That caught Tsuna off guard, as he turned around to look at the man before him, wondering why he would regret anything related to Lambo, but before he could say anything Giotto cut him off.

"Why does Lambo, who is but a child, have to be a guardian? Why can't he just be a normal child and stay away from the mafia so he can have a normal life?"

Giotto, who was at the moment staring up at the sky, turned around to meet Tsuna's bewilderd face, while he continued.

"You forgot one important fact about Lambo, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna was just now realizing what Giotto was getting at, and turned his head towards Lambo and I-pin again, looking mostly at Lambo as the realization was getting to him, Lambo isn't a normal child, and the same goes for I-pin as Lambo was originaly from a mafia famiglia who didn't want anything to do with him.

Tsuna was now looking at Lambo with sad eyes, realizing that all this time running around with I-pin was not because he was bored (well, maybe it had something to do with it), but because he wanted attention, whether bad or good, he knew if he did something stupid his Kaa-san, Kyoko or Haru-chan would soothe his crying and give him some attention.

Giotto was looking at the boy with knowing eyes, the boy was starting to understand but he decided to give him one more push.

"Tell me Tsunayoshi, when was the last time you played with your lightning?"

Tsunas eyes widend, his body stiffend, and then it hit him, and it hit him hard. Tsuna felt like as if something hard fell onto his back, and for once it was not Reborn. No, it was something he knew, something he truly regretted, but by the time he could spend time with his youngest guardian, he was too old for children games, so they settled for hand to hand combat instead, and by the time they had gotten a close bond, the regret was forgotten and buried in the past.

Giotto took the silence as a sign that the Decimo had rememberd, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in comfort.

"Let me ask you something, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and looked up at the man besides him, silently asking him, 'What?' Giotto smiled while closing his eyes and releasing the hand he had on his shoulder.

"What would the you that you are now do if you had to choose between spending time with your famiglia, or do some training or buisness?"

Tsuna lowerd his head, his bangs cowering his eyes, soon after he looked up straight in Giotto's eyes.

"Why are you even asking me this, Primo, it is buried and forgotten, it's in the past. All we can do is move forward towards the future, it does not matter what I regret or what I don't regret. I hold no regrets towards the future, you said so yourself. I have done everything in my power as Vongola Decimo, as a father, to make sure my children and the next line of Vongola understand the value of family, I have taught them everything I know, taught them how to defend themselves, taught them about life, taught them about doing things to the fullest and that what they believe is the right thing to do."

Tsuna held the glare to Giotto, putting on his boss appeal, as he raised his head, lowered his shoulders slightly, put his arms behind his back, and moved his legs against each other as his body straightened. All the while, his eyes burned orange and his flame was close to emitting from his head. Giotto could feel the flame emitting off of Tsuna's body, almost begging to be released. Giotto was almost scared of the boy in front of him, though he too knew how to hold his mask, and he was just barely able to hold it.

Tsuna spoke up again, a bit more fierce this time. "Tell me, **GIOTTO!** Why are you asking me all these questions about what I regret, when it is already buried deep into the past, forgotten, and I know for a fact that there are a few things you yourself regret Primo. I am not trying to be disrespectful towards you, but what we need now is to focus on the future, and I have done absolutly **EVERYTHING** in my power to make sure that Vongola becomes what it was intended to be, a vigilante group that protects the weak."

Tsuna was starting to calm down, as his flame was cooling off and his body was starting to relax, he took in a deep breath, while looking into the Primo's eyes once again.

"Isn't that why you named your famiglia 'clam' in the first place, a strong outer shield to protect the weak inside?"

Giotto had to smile a bit at the Decimo's reasoning, before he simply replied with, "What would you say if there was a way to return to the past?"

Tsuna looked at the man, disbelief written across his face. Giotto had to laugh a little again, before continuing.

"The other generations of Vongola, myself included, have all agreed that as a reward for an outstanding job well done, we are going to send you to the point when you where born, while your memories are all intact."

Tsuna just stood there looking at Giotto with a variety of expressions all packed into one. Confusion, disbelief, anger, sadness, and a whole lot of others as well.

"Wh-what, what are you saying, send me back in time?"

Tsuna stared at the man in front of him before, just seconds later, he took both of his hands and pulled them through his hair, all the while swearing in 7 diffrent languages.

He suddenly snapped out of his state while grabbing onto Giotto's suit, all but screaming in his face, as his flame burst out from his head.

"**Are you telling me that after all that work I did for you, after all that time working on getting Vongola back to its original state, here I am DEAD and your telling me to go back out there be reborn with my memories INTACT, and go through with it AGAIN!"**

Tsuna still held Giotto's suit in a death grip while swearing in another 9 diffrent languages, head bowed down in frustration, while Giotto stood there calmly taking it all in.

He soon placed a hand on the now frustrated young man's back, and used his other to take a hold of the boy's chin, lifting his head up while calmly stating, "If you want to put it that way, then I guess yes, that is what I am saying, but then again, isn't that what you want? To go back and try and be there more for your family? I know you realy wanted to try and open up more with a certain prefect, right?"

Tsuna just stared at the Primo in disbelief, his flame slowly dying out, and he released the grip he had had on Giotto.

Giotto took the silence as a sign that he had understood what Giotto was offering him, the chance to get closer, all the while getting stronger, faster, to be able to protect those close to him.

"Now, Tsunayoshi, the question is: Do you want this?"

The two stood in silence, Tsuna looking down towards the ground while Giotto waited patently for the boy to decide.

Tsuna took one more look at the two children playing, staring intensly at the two, then he turned around and gave his answer to the Primo.

"I can really go back? Back to the past and live through it all again?"

Giotto mearly nodded his answer to the Decimo, Tsuna smiled slightly and stood tall again while looking with a certain form for respect towards the man in front of him, he took and placed his right hand to his chest and bowed to the man in front of him, giving him the respect he earned, while stating calmly, "I think I will take you up on that, Vongola Primo."

Giotto couldn't help but smile at the boy as he placed a hand on the boy's hair, and, in a slight movement there was a big flash, and the Decimo was gone, sent back to the beginning of his time.

"Til we meet again, Decimo."

TBC

A/N: Wheu, another chapter done, and wow I still can't believe in such a small time I have gotten 9 followers OMG, you guys are all awesome thank you so much for your support.

Same goes for all of you who has been kind enough to review, it really helped me get some motivation done to finish up the chapter faster, thank you all again so much, I am almost at a loss of words of how grateful I am to you all, and I hope the story is starting to make some sense.

As for my thinking in this chapter before I get compleatly of topic, in the Prolouge I wanted to add that Tsuna met with Giotto beore I ended it off but it would take away the effect of the his death, and now that I look back on it that was the right thing to do in the long run.

Because now I could focus on Giotto and Tsuna and make the transition over to the next phase a bit smoother, in the few stories in this criteria, there are people who indeed add Giotto that tells a dying Decimo that he could be reborn or replaced with a different Tsuna of an alternate universe of himself, and Tsuna just accepts it like it's nothing, I wanted to add something to his character that shows he had grown as a boss, and I wanted to show the frustration that after he had lived a long life with his friends and family that he has feelings and has moved on.

I hope I was able to do that, it was my goal for this chapter to make that goal, and I like Giotto, he's awesome, and I dunno I'm just ranting at this point xD, anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I will see what I can do for the next one, this is VxG writing out see ya.


	3. A flame filled world

Memories Reborn Chapter 2: A flame filled world

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it goes to it's original owner, I only own the story.

Previously on Memories reborn

Giotto couldn't help but smile at the boy, as he placed a hand on the boy's hair, and in a slight movement there was a big flash, and the Decimo was gone, sent back to the beginning of time.

"Til we meet again Decimo"

It was a silent night in Namimori, it was early in the day, the birds were starting to wake and sing their songs.

It was currently early October, and in the early silence there was but a single car speeding towards the hospital.

A man with blond hair was pacing around waiting for the doctors to come and get him, he wanted to be by his wife's side, but his hysteria made the doctors tell him to go and wait outside because he was disturbing his wife.

The man knew his wife was in good hands, but he was more worried about his child, they had always wanted a child, they had been trying to get one for months, and finally here they were, their child, and the one thing Iemitsu wanted to make sure was that his child was safe.

He knew there was something special about this child, he could feel it, he could feel the flames emitting off of his precious Nana, he could sense the powerful Sky flames coming of off his wife.

Iemitsu already knew that his own sky flames were weak, not as weak as the seventh boss of Vongola, but it was along those lines, and the current boss of Vongola told him the reason to his weak flame was because of his mother's side of his family. Timoteo knew that Sakura (A/N: because we don't know who Iemitsu's parents are I decided to just make something up, if he does have a known family I'm sorry.) Iemitsu's mother had a strong storm flame, and the blood of Primo was starting to run thin, that and with the storm flame characteristics it is a destructive flame that can break down and corrode other flames, even if Iemitsu's main flame is sky it is in such a weak state because of the powerful storm flame he got from his mother.

But that didn't mean he couldn't feel other flames, he could feel the more powerful ones and those who have a hard time concealing them, if a person can conceal his flame well enough Iemitsu was unable to detect the flame, let alone the type. Before Iemitsu could continue on with his inside turmoil, the door opened up, while a nurse came out with a smile on her face.

"You can come in now, sir." Iemitsu all but ran the poor nurse over, and went over to his beloved wife.

Nana was currently holding a crying boy in her arms, as she saw her husband run in, she smiled at him and beckoned him over towards her.

Iemitsu walked slowly to her side, hands shaking, his eyes wide, mouth slowly forming a smile, as tears were welling up in his eyes, he put a hand on Nana and kissed the side of her forehead, while slowly whispering 'thank you' over and over again.

Nana just leaned into the embrace her husband was giving her, while she slowly looked down on her newborn child, she looked up at her dearest husband joy clearly emitting from her gorgeous eyes.

Iemitsu looked down on his precious family, and looked at his newborn son with happiness while tears ran down his face, he slowly asked Nana if he could hold him, Nana happily complied, while slowly showing Iemitsu how to hold the small child.

As Iemitsu sat at the side of the bed Nana was lying in while looking into the deep brown eyes of the boy, Iemitsu paused for a minute, for a minute there it looked like the child had looked into Iemitsu's inner self and searched for his flame.

But that couldn't be possible, Iemitsu took a retake, the eyes didn't look like any child he had ever seen before, there weren't wide circular orbs looking confused or in wonder, no, this boy looked straight at him, eyes narrow, no sound, no wiggling or crying like most newborns do.

It was like he looked straight into his soul, and as he held him he could clearly feel the powerful sky flames emitting from the infant.

"Dear, is something wrong?" Iemitsu looked into the eyes of a concerned Nana, they stayed like that for a while, before Iemitsu spoke up.

"No, no, nothing wrong at all honey, I was just wondering what to name this little guy" Iemitsu turned to face the child again in his arms, the child still had that look, a look that Iemitsu almost could describe as wisdom, it was the only thing that came to mind when he looked at his son's eyes.

Nana laughed a little while gleaming with happiness and looked up to her husband, "I already have a name, I hope you don't hate me for choosing without you"

Iemitsu only gleamed at his wife, "then tell me the name you have chosen, for I want to call him by name."

Nana smiled she took another look at her son in her husband's arms "His name is Tsunayoshi."

\- 6 years later -

"Tsu-kun, are you ready to leave?" Nana called for her 6 year old son, they were going to the store to buy some food for dinner.

"Coming Kaa-chan" Tsunayoshi Sawada was finishing up his school assignment that was due tomorrow, he was almost finished with it, but as his mother called for him he decided he could finish it later.

Tsuna ran down the stairs and up towards his mother, smiling while taking her hand in his as they left the house.

Tsuna knew what he was, he knew of everything that was eventually going to happen, but there was one thing that confused the now 6 year old boy, he could clearly sense flames emitting from his mother, even from all of the people around him.

That in itself weren't anything new to him, he knew that every human being have a dying will flame, it is, after all, the closest thing to a life force you can get.

The problem was that the flames were so much stronger than what they were supposed to be, sure, no harm in strong flames, but he didn't need his hyper intuition to feel them, he didn't need to touch them, he just had to look and he could feel the flames of said person, that is what was so confusing to Tsuna. Yes, every single person has some form of either the flames of the sky or the flames of the earth, but to this extent was so confusing.

Timoteo had already been coming to visit a handful of times when his dad was around, and even when I did activate my flames they didn't bother at even trying to seal them away, even his mother seemed so happy about Tsuna having a flame so strong.

Tsuna didn't want to say anything as he is trying to act his current age, and decided to wait with the questions at a later time when he was 'somewhat' older.

As the duo closed in on the store, Tsuna's hyper intuition was starting to act up, telling him to get the hell away from there.

His intuition is something Tsuna has learned to never ignore, believe it no matter how far fetched the idea was. He stopped in his tracks, Nana stopped and looked at her son in concern.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun? is it your head again?" Tsuna had told his mother that he got some headaches and he just knows something bad or good is going to happen. Nana knew that whenever the boy gets a headache she should listen to him, he may be a child but he is something for himself, even she isn't so oblivious to that fact.

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun, is something about to happen?" she had knelt down and gently looked into Tsuna's eyes, while Tsuna noded slightly, while looking around for the reason as to why his intuition was acting up.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a man came out from the bushes, gun in hand, and pointed it at Nana, "Hand over the kid now, nice and easy woman!" The thug had a hood and a mask on, Tsuna just stood there while his mother wrapped his arms around him.

Before Nana could answer the man Tsuna went up and kicked the man in the balls (A/N: I'm sorry guys, I know it's a sore topic for you boys but it needed to be done) before he quickly grabbed onto his mother's hands while urging her to run, and run they did to the nearest police station.

Nana told the officers about what had happened, and they were allowed to stay for a few hours before some officers followed them home safely.

That night Tsuna stayed with his mother through the night, not just because his mother needed him, but because he himself was terrified. It would have been a different matter if he had his mittens and ring or Reborn close by, but no, he didn't have any form of protection, if he used his flames without his gloves he would burn his hands, and even so right now his body isn't built to withstand the HDWM, right now he was just a helpless little boy with the knowledge that he can do something eventually.

Tsuna moved closer to his mother, hoping, praying that this would be the only time something like this would happen, but deep down he knew, he knew all too well that is not the case, he knew they are after them because of his Vongola blood, they want the primo line dead, or Vongola in general.

Tsuna leaned closer to his mother, slightly closing his eyes, something about this time period is definitely wrong and different.

Not only are people obvious to the fact about flames, or maybe it's just the mafia and the ones related to them that knows, and never in his life (previous at least) had anyone been pointing a gun at his with the exception of Reborn and a few assassins, but that was during the time he was involved in the mafia, and right now he isn't, well he is but not physically like he will be when Reborn comes around.

Tsuna had to sigh a little as he completely closed his eyes. 'Why is it so much different from before?'

\- 7 years later -

Tsuna was awoken by a something heavy jumping up on him, Tsuna woke with a start and looked at the one who had woken him, he had to smile a bit as he would remember Reborn waking him up in a similar matter, the one before him now only wants to go out for a morning run.

Tsuna sighed heavily as he pet the black wolf before him.

"Okay Nyx, you win, just let me get up and get dressed and we will go for a walk."

The wolf raised its head while its eyes gleamed in joy as it jumped down from the bed and ran out the door while going down the stairs towards the kitchen to get its reward for a job well done.

Tsuna had to smile at the creature, 3 years ago his mom said she wanted a guard dog for protection and dragged Tsuna to a dog rescue center, what they found there was a black 1 year old wolf cub. The rangers said that it was found wandering the neighborhood and that it was a danger to the society, they were planning on putting it down, but his mom didn't want the poor wolf cub to be put down because of the reasons that it was simply a wolf, I had to agree with mom, and as mom went to get the papers for the black wolf, Tsuna leaned down to the cage and the wolf stared right back at him. The two stared at eachother for a while when the cub suddenly leaned up, placing its paws at the gridded gate, while howling at Tsuna in joy.

Tsuna had instantly fallen in love with the young cub, and as his mother returned with the papers and a leash, Tsuna instantly wanted to be the one to hold her.

He had named her Nyx, a shortened version of the black gem Onyx. Nana had to agree as it fitted the young female wolf just perfectly.

Tsuna took a look at the time, 5:24, he had to shake his head a little. "Oh well, the earlier the better, Nyx needs the exercise anyways."

It didn't take long before he had gotten down stairs and was greeted with a quite adorable scene. In front of him was Nyx holding onto the ocean blue leash sitting in front of the door, his shoes was also messily prepared in front of her.

"Hehe, the doors not going anywhere Nyx, I'm going to get some food then we leave, okay?"

Nyx only stared at him, then at the door, then back at him again, and slightly tilted her head in confusion, almost to say 'Didn't you say we could go as soon as you got down?'

Tsuna could only laugh a little at the wolf's antics "I'll be right back Nyx, don't worry."

As Tsuna entered the kitchen his mother had already prepared two slices of bread with strawberry jam on them.

"Nyx really loves those morning runs with you doesn't she Tsu-Kun"

Tsuna had to smile at the food his mother had prepared for him.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, this was in the mail today, it's actually quite interesting, it said that they can make the next generation of leaders, and it is all free if they get a place to stay and meals daily, it was such a nice deal I had to give them a call right away"

Tsuna looked up at her, almost just barely able to contain his excitement, it was that time already, I can hardly wait for Reborn to get here, but he still went ahead and said the same thing he had said the first time she had said it.

"You know it is most likely a scam right, and besides, what if it is one of those guys?"

By 'those guys' Tsuna was referring to the assassins that were trying to kill or abduct them through the years, it was one of the reasons why Nana had taken self defence classes and learned how to use a gun, same goes for Tsuna. Never leave without some sort of weapon so you can protect yourself, Tsuna had even gone so far as to train with both Hibari and Ryohei, they all know about the assassination attempts of his family, and have agreed to help train him, Hibari more because he could actually get a decent challenge for once, and Ryohei is, well, being Ryohei.

And that is also why they got Nyx, she can be a bit overprotective of her close ones.

"Well, if it is a scam then we can just send them away, and if it is them we can just sick Nyx on them" Nana said in her usual happy face voice, Tsuna had just finished his food and was about to go outside to take his morning run with Nyx when there was someone at the door.

Nana and Tsuna turned to look at each other, yes Tsuna knew it was most likely Reborn, but throughout the years whenever the doorbell rings when you aren't expecting someone, is always a little hair rising.

Tsuna held a finger to his lips telling his mother to be quiet, he grabbed his handgun from off the table and slowly made his way towards the door, he could already sense Reborn's presence, he knew there was no danger, he only did this so Nana didn't have to worry about Tsuna being caught off guard.

As he got to the door, watching Nyx slightly growl at the door, Tsuna only placed a hand on her head to have her stand down.

He turned his back to the door, looking through the peephole and slightly let a sigh escape his mouth, it was indeed Reborn that was standing outside, he hid his gun behind his back and slightly opened the door.

Tsuna was just so filled with such relief at the sight of Reborn, but he didn't let it show, as he asked.

"Who are you?" The baby hitman turned his gaze up to Tsuna's, slightly lifting the fedora up.

"My name is Reborn, I am your new Tutor"

A/N: Okay that was a long one, at least it feels long after sitting for hours typing, back stiff and tired and all that good stuff.

But enough of that **OMG YOU GUYZ ARE ALL SO AMAZING 7 REVIEWS 11 FRIGGIN FAVES AND 19 FOLLOWERS, IT'S BARELY BEEN A WEEK SINCE I UPLOADED THE PROLOGUE AND I'M JUST GETTING BOMBARDED WITH FEEDBACKS AND OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**

Anyway, wow, 2nd chapter already here, and you guyz are just eating it all up. I'm at a loss of words, I can't really explain it, but wow, thank you, thank you for your super support, and I promise to get the next chapter up as fast as I can.

Yes, so as you all have probably noticed things aren't exactly going along the story story per say, but it is still going to be the same story, kinda.

And yes, Tsuna carries a gun, same for his mother, reason is because, well you have kinda read that now so I don't really need to explain, as for the wolf, I dunno I just recently found this amazing KHR fiction called Hacker, the author gives Tsuna an animal and I'm not telling anymore than that, but the author really inspired me into giving Tsuna a pet, and I love wolves and black is a very uncommon color for a wolf and I like Onyx and one thing went to another and we got Nyx.

And I wanted to introduce flames early on, don't worry I will explain that in the next chapter, and about Iemitsu and weak flames, I know that he kinda kick butt with his flame as we saw in the final arc of the manga, but I need Iemitsu to have a weak flame to be able to work with my story, as you could probably already tell it's going to be different, but still follow the main arcs, I'll get into more detail at a different time.

Anyway, again, thank you all so very much for your **EXTREME! **support, and I will work so very hard with the next chapter as well, this is VxG writing out.


	4. Three is a crowd

Memories Reborn Chapter 3: Three is a crowd

Disclaimer: I own nothing with the exception of the story and Nyx

A/N: I am sorry for the absence I have been on vacation to my summer house for a few days now and I am sincerely sorry about leaving without telling anyone, and another thing before we go on to the story itself there is something I want to clarify with all of you instead of just replying to each of you, it is kinda time consuming to say the least, I have gotten a few feedbacks regarding my misspelling of some letters and such, so let me make something perfectly clear to all of you, English is a second language to me, I'm originally Norwegian, so some of the wording is a bit off because of that, that and sometimes my tasts won't register and the ones that are being the most difficult are my A and 'shift' buttons, and sometimes my ' as well, and I am looking for beta readers and I have one in mind but I need him/her to be active enough so if anyone feels like they want to be my beta on this please let me know, and without further adieu, let's get on with the story.

Previously on Memories Reborn

Tsuna was filled with relief at the sight of Reborn, but he didn't let it show, as he asked.

"Who are you?"

The baby hitman turned his gaze up to Tsuna's, slightly lifting the fedora up.

"My name is Reborn, I am your new tutor"

Tsuna just stared at the baby hitman in front of him, his eyes narrowing down as he stepped aside and opened the door so Reborn could enter. Nyx was still slightly growling at the intruder, but sat her ground next to Tsuna's leg. As Reborn entered he walked slowly behind Tsuna as the young teen made his way back towards the kitchen.

Nana, who had started the preparations for breakfast, turned around as she heard Tsuna approaching.

"Who is this Tsu-kun? Is he lost?"

Tsuna went up to his mother, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Reborn, he is the tutor you called."

Nana looked down at Reborn with a slight frown on her face, Tsuna noticed this as well and spoke in a calm mater while slightly squeezing her shoulder in comfort.

"He isn't dangerous, kaa-chan, I sense no ill intentions coming from him."

At this Nana sighed in relief and smiled towards Reborn while turning around again to continue with the cooking.

Tsuna looked at his mother, noticing her shoulders were a little bit more tense than usual. With a small sigh, he grabbed her shoulders again and started to slightly massage them, taking out the stiff knots she was creating out of all the stress she had been going through lately.

"Say, kaa-chan, do you want me to stay home from school today? If you are still angsty about what happened yesterday I can take a run with Nyx instead of my normal jog, and stay home if you need me to." he said as his fingers went from her shoulders to in between her shoulder blades while working out some more knots.

Nana sighed in delight at the massage her son was giving her, and forced a smile towards her son.

"It's fine Tsu-kun, you don't have to stay home, didn't you have plans with Kyoya-kun and Takeshi-kun today?"

Tsuna grabbed his mother's shoulders a bit too roughly as he almost screamed in her face.

"Kaa-chan I can't just leave you like this, even if Nyx is around right now you need me here, school can wait, and I'm sure Hibari-san and Yamamoto-kun understand, I'll even call Hibari-san and tell him he can get an hour extra in tomorrow's practice, and it is the weekend tomorrow as well, he is probably going to demand more, but you know how he can be."

Nana looked up at her son knowing this was not a battle she could win, she nodded her head and Tsuna smiled slightly and was about to talk when something or rather someone came crashing into his legs.

Tsuna looked down at Nyx, who sat with a leash and a belt for Tsuna to use. She looked like she was angry at him for forgetting about his promise, Tsuna could only sigh as he knew Nyx was getting frustrated and wanted to run, and she was going to run with him at the end of the rope top speed no doubt.

Tsuna wanted to sigh again, he was going to have to run for a while obviously. He grabbed the leash and belt, placing the belt around himself and strapping the leash onto the belt so Nyx could run like she wanted, and he grabbed both his gun and phone so he could call Hibari and tell him what was going to happen today and the next day, and he knew he was going to get bitten to death twice as bad as normal by the carnivore at the end of the day tomorrow.

Tsuna turned around again to look at the disapproval looking baby hitman, he could see that Reborn wanted to scold him for skipping school, he let out another sigh as he calmly talked to the hitman on his way out.

"You can scold and threaten me all you want Reborn, it's not gonna make a difference, and I want you to stay with Kaa-chan while I'm out, and as soon as I get back we can talk, I have a feeling you aren't here to just simply 'tutor' me"

The two shared a quick glance and all Reborn did was slightly nod his head in understanding as Tsuna was all but dragged out the door by the black wolf.

Reborn took one last glance at Tsuna as the boy disappeared from his sight. He sighed as he heard the door slam shut with a bit more force than necessary. Reborn took a mental note that he had to ask Iemitsu about the so called stupid boy he had described, and the boy he had met today had a certain aura and was ordering Reborn around, Reborn could only shake his head in frustration, oh yes, Iemitsu is going to get it the next time they meet.

Reborn turned to Nana, and now that he took a good look at her he understood what Tsuna meant with being stressed out, though he had to give it to the woman, she knew how to hide it well. Her shoulders were stiff, her hands were shaking slightly as she cut the vegetables, almost as if she was anticipating someone to burst in from somewhere, Reborn also noted the gun next to the sink, it was only a hand's length away from her, and he saw she was looking every so often over at it just to make sure it was there.

Reborn slowly approached the woman trying his best not to startle her as he did so.

"Say, Mrs. Sawada, do you mind telling me where I could find Tsuna's room?"

Nana turned to face the hitman, slight surprise woven onto her face, only for it to transform into a genuine happy smile.

"It's up the stairs and the first door to your left, and there is no need to be formal with me, call me mama."

Reborn smiled and tilted his head with a hand on the rim of his fedora in thanks as he slowly turned around and made his way upstairs. As he entered the boy's room he was slightly taken aback at the neatness and how organized the room was, there was a bed along the wall next to a window, and at the end of the bed was a bookshelf. Reborn was surprised that there were books not only written in Japanese, but Italian as well, some Chinese, Spanish, the list goes on. The desk that was at the opposite side of the room across from the bed had a neat stack of brushes in a variety of different shapes and sizes in a basket, most likely for the care for Nyx.

As Reborn opened one of the drawers, he also found another gun and the equipment used to take care of it. As Reborn closed the drawer, he noticed a few pictures hanging at the notice board that was a part of the desk, there were 5 pictures in total, one had a picture of a very young looking wolf with a red leash hanging from its mouth, probably Nyx when she was a cub.

Another one was a picture of three boys, Tsuna in the middle smiling, with a white haired boy at his right side, one arm slung over Tsuna's shoulder while the other arm was in the air in a fist pump, the other boy that was standing at Tsuna's left had black hair and appeared to be laughing so hard that he was clutching his sides.

The third picture had a picture of Tsuna and a raven haired boy with tonfas, the boy had his tonfas in a gesture like he wanted to fight, while Tsuna looked slightly annoyed and tired. Reborn guessed by the look and angle of the picture that the two didn't know pictures were being taken of them, Reborn had to chuckle a little.

The forth picture had a picture of the white haired boy running with Nyx at his heels while a girl with orange hair was laughing in the background together with Tsuna.

The fifth and final picture was a group picture with Tsuna kneeling next to a panting Nyx whose tongue was out towards the right, he was smiling with closed eyes as he held one arm around Nyx's neck and the other on the ground for support. The boy with the black hair sat to the right of the wolf, one hand on her head the other in a V sign for the camera, while grinning widely, the boy with the white hair was standing behind Tsuna with his left arm on Tsuna's shoulder while the other around the orange haired girl next to him, she was smiling widely while slightly crouching down both hands holding the V sign for the camera, while the raven haired teen that was standing behind the black haired boy was slightly facing away from the camera so he was in profile head down eyes closed and his face in a scowl and arms crossed as it was obvious that he was forced into participating in the picture.

Reborn couldn't help but chuckle a little at the picture, and noted that they looked young, maybe around 9 and 10 and it was obvious that they were close and it made things easier for him when he would have to find some guardians for Tsuna, it would make things easier indeed.

Reborn took another glance around the table when he spotted something sticking out of the second top drawer, the drawer below the one he had pulled out to find the gun in, as he opened it up he found a stack of neatly placed school grades, Reborn had to snort when he saw the big red 17% on the top most piece and picked it up for a closer inspection.

"For someone who has multiple different books in different languages he sure gets some lousy grades" Reborn scanned the paper in his tutor mode, but only to realize that the whole thing was all correct, his spelling was neat and easy to read, the answers are short and simple, and it is all correct, so why does he get a 17%.

Reborn couldn't help it so he decided to check all of his grades, 20% 31% 12% yet the answer the boy had written is correct all of it was, Reborn was so caught up in what he was doing he almost missed the presence of Nana that was coming to check on him, as Nana entered the room Reborn saw the sad look in her eyes as she noticed what Reborn was doing and narrowed his eyes slightly in thought.

"Say maman why does Tsuna get such bad grades, I have already gone over most of his grades and they are all correct? Care enlighten me as to why this is"

Nana took a shaky breath while slightly shaking her head, as she looked into Reborn's eyes "That is something Tsu-kun is going to have to tell you himself, I'm sorry Reborn-kun."

Reborn held her gaze for a bit when he decided to just clean it up and ask Tsuna himself later, he took one more look towards the pictures on the wall and decided he might as well just ask her about the boys and the girl in the photos. "Say maman, who are those kids with Tsuna in those pictures?" Reborn put down the stack of paper he had looked through, and walked towards the board again, lightly taking a pin out of the group picture as not to damage it as he knew it was important to Tsuna, and carefully handed it to Nana.

Nana took the picture and as she looked it over, a small tear ran down her face while a genuine smile crossed her face.

"Those are Tsu-kun's friends, they do all sort of things together, and it was thanks to Kyoya-kun that Tsu-kun learned self defense."

Nana, who had sat down onto Tsuna's bed, trailed off and let the tears run freely down her face. Reborn noticed the smile was gone, and she was letting her emotions get the best of her. Reborn slowly approached the poor woman and perched himself onto her shoulder, holding a hand on her head in silent comfort, silently telling her it's fine, just let it go, while jumping down to gently grab the picture out of the woman's hands so she won't accidentally destroy it, not saying anything head low as his fedora shadowed out his face as he knew, not only as a professional hitman, but as a tutor he knows that there is a time and a place when you say something, and when you don't say anything at all. He has had to learn a whole bunch of skills, and right now, this woman in front of him, as far as what he have gathered, have tried to keep her son safe for who knows how many years, and in the end it is her very son that she is trying her hardest to keep safe and raise the best way she knows, that ends up in protecting her instead.

Reborn can't imagine what it must feel like to have a child of 13, who need have the means of having a knowledge of having to use a gun to keep him safe, of having to always doubt someone, that there are people that you can't trust, always be aware of your surroundings 24/7 a day.

Reborn sat next to Nana in silence hoping that with him there he could at least provide some protection for the small family, and he was seriously going to let Iemitsu have it the next time they meet.

***with Tsuna***

Tsuna slammed the door a bit harder than necessary, because right now he was just so relieved, frustrated, tired and confused.

Relieved because with Reborn here his mother was going to be safe, and he knows Bianchi is on her way eventually, at least he hope she is, Bianchi and Kaa-chan where close friends in Tsuna's previous life, and he hope they can be so again, his mother definitely needed some form of company other than himself and Nyx.

Frustrated because with Reborn around he would probably mess up his and Hibari's schedule, same with Ryohei and Yamamoto.

He was tired because of a certain wolf that was literally dragging him around at top speed, while it was still 6:22 in the morning, though he can't help but to not get mad at her, she has her needs as well.

Confused because of well everything that is going on, ever since that one encounter with that thug, people have been after them for years, and then there is the flames, not only can he activate his flames without a ring or pills, he have even seen his mother use her flames occasionally to patch him up after a spar with Hibari, she keeps asking if he have figured out how to use his flames yet, if it was one thing he wanted to keep from his mother the most, it was the fact that he knew perfectly well how to handle his sky flames, he uses it on occasions, but it is difficult to use them without the gloves, so he tries not to use them around other people, and Tsuna is well aware of his father's powerful storm flame, and so is his mother.

The only problem is, Tsuna only has his sky flames, he hasn't inherited either of his mother's sun flame or his father's storm flame. He knows this because he tried delving within himself and only his pure orange sky flame resides within himself.

Tsuna stopped running because Nyx was starting to slow down enough to give his some room for dominance, and he pulled out his phone and dialed the all too familiar number, as he started to move onto a light jog, to keep Nyx and himself moving.

After a few rings the all too familiar cold voice answered the phone, Tsuna took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Hi Hibari-san I am really sorry for waking you up so early in the morning, you see it's about my mom"

After Tsuna had finished explaining the situation, there was a scoff coming from the other end of the line, Tsuna stopped moving as he stood dead in the track face paling as he listened to Hibari's demand for the tomorrow's practice.

"Are you crazy!? Hibari-san I know we have weekend tomorrow but another 3 hours to our already 6 is insane, what if we take an extended 1 hour and another 1 hour for our jog with Onii-san and Yamamoto kun, does that sound fair, and yes I'm sure Nyx will be delighted to take a 1 hour jog with us for our cool down jog after sparing, what do you say to that?"

Tsuna listened intensely to the carnivore's reply as he felt like he almost crushed his phone, as he would fear the prefect would demand another hour to add onto the already packed schedule.

Tsuna had to take a retake as he couldn't quite understand what the prefect had said, after a moment of silence and for Tsuna to let the words of Hibari sink in, he had to smile a little, and slightly chuckle. "Don't worry Hibari-san, I'll tell Kaa-chan to prepare it for you tomorrow; as I already explained we can't have our sparring session today, I'm really sorry about that and...what, can you reply that?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief, had Hibari-san really said that, Tsuna smiled slightly again. "Don't worry Hibari-san I'll make sure to tell her that." with another sigh he closed the phone shut, and looked at the time, 7:34. Tsuna looked down at Nyx again, she was panting and looking healthily tired from the running she has done, Tsuna smiled again, and started to jog heading towards home.

By the time Tsuna had returned home the clock was 8:10, he opened the door wide to let Nyx inside, and closing and locking it behind him. "I'm back, Kaa-chan."

Tsuna turned the corner to the kitchen only to find it empty, he heard Nyx move up the stairs and followed the wolf closely behind, taking out his gun just in case, as the two closed in on Tsuna's room, Tsuna let out another sigh of relief.

"Kaa-chan must have had another breakdown, thank god Reborn was here" He muttered that last part mostly to himself, he put away the gun and opened the door as quietly as he could not wanting to disturb his mother, what met him though was something he would not have pictured giving the current circumstances, what met him was Nana and Reborn sitting on his bed with a picture album in Nana's lap with Reborn perched onto her shoulder looking with great interest at the pictures, while the scent of tea was lingering in the air, Nana looked up from the picture album and onto Tsuna who had just entered the room, and smiled sweetly.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, you're back already?" Tsuna just shook his head while smiling at his mother's loss of time, "It's currently 8:15 Kaa-can, I have been gone for a good hour and 30 minutes or so, oh and Hibari-san told me to tell you good day, and that he would like that certain something for after tomorrow's spar" Tsuna sat down beside his mother while Nyx jumped up onto the opposite side of Nana head resting on her forelegs with closed eyes.

Tsuna looked at the picture album in his mother's hands, and noted it was pictures of his time with his friends, he then looked up onto Reborn, who in return nodded in understanding, before Tsuna had left he had said that we should talk, and with 'we' he had not meant a talk between him and Tsuna, but with Nana as well, and after being around the woman after the boy had left, it was all he needed to understand that Nana deserves to know about what is about to happened to her son.

The three headed down towards the kitchen, sitting down at the dining table, Tsuna sitting next to Nana, holding onto her hands at the top of the table, while Reborn stood on top of the it across from them, with his small suitcase next to him.

Reborn looked up onto the duo, thinking of what best way to tell them hoping that he can make it less destructive on the delicate woman, well might as well just get it over with.

"Tell me Tsuna, Maman, why do you think those men have been after you for so long?" Reborn looked at the two studying their faces looking for anything that could reveal any emotion at all, but all he saw in the boy's eyes was 'I knew it'.

"Tsuna tell me what do you think?" the two stared each other down for a while, when a scowl appeared on the boys face. "He is in the mafia isn't he!" It wasn't a question it was a statement, and by the looks of Nana she have had her questions too, she didn't look surprised when Tsuna said it, as it made it obvious that they have had this conversation before, Reborn lowered his head, his fedora shadowing out his face, Reborn knew who Tsuna meant by he, he was talking about his father.

Reborn stood still for another moment before he continued head still down. "Iemitsu is the boss of a guard service known as CEDEF he is also the adviser to the current boss of the most powerful mafia famiglia Vongola, the ninth boss Nono or as he is known by you, Timoteo."

There was silence in the room, no one talked, and as Reborn was about to continue, Tsuna abruptly stood up from his seat, chair falling to the ground, while he banged his palms against the table in a loud bang, as he screamed in Reborn's face, Now Tsuna knows that Reborn is trying to be gentle with his mother, and he knows that by the end of things he is going to proclaim he is to become the Decimo of Vongola, but right now his intuition is going haywire and he need to take action before his head splits apart.

"**Reborn there is something you are not telling us, you are hiding something we have had our theories about him, and you just confirmed that...**" Tsuna took a deep breath trying to control his emotions, he do not want Reborn to know he knows something he absolutely shouldn't have, he knows different languages fair enough, he knows how to use a gun, yes in conditions like these it's acceptable, have thoughts of his father being part of mafia, should at least light some warning bells into his head, but having a vast knowledge of how mafia operates is a whole different thing, being a part of mafia is nothing like in the movies, and not until Reborn starts his tutoring can he talk to him about that, he needs to be careful, trying desperately to calm his nerves, turning around and picking up the chair, while sitting down taking slow steady breaths while he looked up at Reborn again, there was a slight tint of surprise in the hitman's eyes, Tsuna noted this before continuing.

"What I'm trying to say is, what does that man being a boss have to do with me, am I going to succeed him or something, I'm pretty sure he would have told me if I were to ever become more related to the mafia than we already are." Tsuna desperately tried his best to calm his nerves, they were still flying and his intuition was still going haywire, something is wrong, something was desperately wrong, and it's not about Xanxus. Tsuna could already say that much, but what was it then, Tsuna grabbed his hair in frustration groaning as his head was pounding, his intuition was never wrong, and whenever it acted up like it does now, something big is about to happen.

Reborn looked at the boy in front of him, he had surprised the first time he saw him, he is the spitting image of the Vongola Primo, and the thing he is watching before him, the boy has a strong intuition, he should probably just get it over with, he grabbed his suitcase, opens it up, holding out 4 pictures.

"Tsuna, you are not to become boss of CEDEF, but to become the 10th boss of Vongola itself." Nana and Tsuna looked at the hitman before them, Nana had a look of horror on her face, while Tsuna who was still clutching his head, only looked at him in what Reborn saw as acceptance, but denial at the same time, Tsuna sat up straight, one hand cowering half his face.

"There are still things you are hiding from me, like who are those men in those pictures?" Tsuna pointed to the 4 pictures Reborn had laid out, Reborn glanced down at them, while pointing at one with a man with black hair and scars covering his face.

"This is Xanxus, he is the ninth's 4th son." he then pointed to the picture next to it. It was a picture of a man with short blond hair and a very scrawny looking face. "While this is Federico the youngest* of Nono's sons, the two are at a war with each other of who deserves the title of Decimo, that went so far as they killed their other 2 brothers*"

Tsuna's eyes widened hello this is new Xanxus is one thing but Federico is alive, this is new no wonder his intuition went off like crazy, we are not talking about someone who isn't blood related to Nono but fighting against a heir who have a right to rule, Tsuna had to take a retake at that point, if Federico who is a valid heir to the throne is alive, then what does that make him, we are talking a 3 way war here, what is Iemitsu thinking.

"Reborn, if you have 2 heirs to the throne, why am I even a candidate?" The curiosity got the better of him, he knows Reborn is going to answer something with him being related to Giotto, the first boss of Vongola, but boy was he wrong.

Reborn looked Tsuna directly in the eye, he had his serious mask on, a mask Tsuna have seen all to often when he had to make an important decision during a meeting, or during the midst of a battle, seeing him like this now, must mean something bad is about to happen.

"Because, Tsuna, neither of the two are fit to rule, all they bring is destruction. It goes against the 8th boss' wish, and what the 9th was trying to continue but failed. With this next generation it is only going to get worse, and go beyond the destruction of what even the 7th boss did."

Tsuna had to desperately try and keep his mask from falling, he had read up on all of the generation of bosses, and learned all about them so he knows it by heart when he took the title of Decimo, the 7th boss had the most weakest flame of all the bosses prior and after his time, but he would channel it through special guns, that allowed the use of Flame channeling, and with the combination of his flames and gun, he could destroy a whole city in less than 3 minutes.

Tsuna felt his mother clutching his arm, he saw her knuckles turn white, and her face was starting to pale to become chalk white, he tapped her shoulder and gave a wary smile, as he turned back to Reborn.

"Even if you say that, Reborn, what can I do, yes he is a boss of that CEDEF thing, but what does that have to do with me being a candidate for the title of Decimo?" Tsuna knew what Reborn was going to say, he knew it and he knew the moment he said so he was afraid of what would happen to his mother, yes he knows that she needs to hear this, it is important for her own safety and for the future of their family, but it is still going to be difficult for her, it's going to be difficult for them.

Reborn knew he had to say it, and he knew the poor woman was going to take it hard, but at least she will be more safe than she have been, he was sure that he and Tsuna can make arrangements so that she is never alone. He might even call Bianchi and ask if she would be interested in helping him out in keeping her safe, and maybe she could even bring her brother along with her, he would make a fine storm guardian for Tsuna, of course he had to figure out what flames those friends of Tsuna have, but it is a good second option, but for right now, it needs to be said.

Reborn took a deep breath, while as calmly as he could told them.

"Because you are the direct descendant to the 1st Vongola Boss, the Vongola Primo, his blood flows within you." Reborn took out a 5th picture and placed it on the table in front of the two.

"You are indeed Giotto's descendant."

TBC

I don't remember if it was Federico who was the youngest or if it was one of the others, and Federico was the only one I remembered the name of so I'm sorry for the inconvenience, again no internet and I'm too lazy and too tired to look it up I'll fix it in the next chapter.

And yay, I'm finally done with the 3rd chapter, I really wanted to try and extend the chapter a bit, so I tried my best to delay everything that happened, but at the same time try and make it look natural, I hope I succeeded, and truth to be told I wanted to add the conversation with Tsuna and Hibari, but when I have few words on a line and dots fanfiction cuts off my wordings, so I can't write in such a way, but at the same time I hope I captured their personalities well enough when I was explaining the pictures, I might actually end up drawing them myself eventually, just so you can get the full picture (see what I did there)

anyway thank you all for your continuous support, I really appreciate it, and it is your feedback that encourages me to keep on writing, and again just a fast reminder, my English isn't perfect, it is as I said up at the beginning that English is a second language to me, and I am trying my best to go over the bugs, I was really trying to spot them here, because of one feedback I got really started to bum me, I don't know if you meant good or bad by it, but just so you know I took it the wrong way, if you want to say something to me try and be more considerate, I am only human. I'm not gonna mention any names but there are a whole lot worse grammar written stuff out there heck have you seen my earlier works, they are all terrible, my english has grown, now I'm not trying to be mean, I just want you and everyone else to understand, that if you want to discriminate my writing please think before you are posting it, the whole point of a feedback is for it to be supportive, if you want to say that some spelling is bad, please do say so but don't be a nag about it.

I am grateful that you to all of you who are reading this, I don't mind people telling me that I am writing it wrong, just tell me and I will gladly do what I can to work it out, I'm pretty sure that there are some misspelling here as well, and please if any of you guys see any tell me, but please don't do it in a way where I don't feel the want to flag you, I don't want to do that.

I really should stop before this gets repetitive which I'm sure it already is, but once again if any of you spot anything, please tell me if there is a mistake and I will do everything in my power as a human being with a bit too much ADHD for my own good, I will evolve and do my best, and I hope with your support I can do just that.

This is VxG writing out see ya all in chapter 4.


	5. A change for the better

Memories Reborn chapter 4: change for the better

Dissclaimer: I own nothing with the exeption of the story and Nyx

A/N: Hi I'm back for now, and I am really having a great time here at the school, I have learned so much awesome stuff, and I am happy for the support many of you are giving me, and I am really trying hard to work out the bugs, I am happy so many of you are enjoying my story and to you again who replied to me that 1st anon, I know Iemitsu have a singular sky flame in the manga, but for my story to work I have to tweek a few things here and there, I mentioned that at the end of the 2nd chapter, and to another anon I have, I didnt want to use a dog, I have read another khr story wich used a more dangerous animal than a wolf, and there is a flaw to your reasoning, there are people out there who have wolves as pets (though they are few), and her name is not Onyx its just Nyx, im sorry for the angry rant, and I want to trully evolve as a writer, im trying to improve little by little, nobody is perfect.

Now then without further adue lets get on with the story.

Previously on memories Reborn:

**Reborn took a deep breath, while as calmly as he could told them.**

**"Because you are the direct decendant to the 1st Vongola Boss, the Vongola Primo, his veins flow within you." Reborn took forth a 5th picture and placed it on the table in front of the two. "You are indeed Giotto's decendant."**

Nana grabed Tsunas hand's clenching them in hers, eyes just pierced onto Reborn one's tears threthening to fall down from her eyes, she could hardly believen what she herd, granted she and Tsuna had often talked about the possibilities of him being in the mafia, but this is diffrent so very very diffrent.

Nana felt Tsuna trying to gently wiggle his hand's out of her iron grip, and suddenly she let go of them while shakingly getting to her feet.

Before she could leave though, she felt a hand on her shoulder, for only to turn around and look straight into Tsuna's eyes.

"T,Tsu-kun...I, I have to," she was unable to finish her sentence, before she could even comprehend what was happening, she was finding herself in a deep hug from her son, the hug was strong. It had a lot of feelings put into it, and she finaly understood, Reborn is apart of the mafia, they will finaly be safe with him here, they will finally be safe in their own home.

"Kaa-chan, why dont you go relax a little, you look like your about to fall over, Reborn is it okey if we take the rest in my room? I am just going to get Kaa-chan in her bed."

Reborn gave a short nod, keeping his head lowerd while turning around and getting off the table to leave them some privacy, and headed outside to take a phone call.

Reborn waited impatiently for the one on the other end to pick up the phone, tapping his foot his face in a scowl while standing outside the front door.

After what felt like an eternety someone fianlly picked up, it was Iemitsu.

"Reborn what are you doing calling me when you know how dangerous my work can be"

Reborn ignored Iemitsu while he desperatly tried to controll his rage, while in doing so he caught the last line form Iemitsu he just lost it, and became not just angry, but furious.

"SHUT UP Iemitsu! you know if you havent been so buissy with work, you would proabably have noticed something off from your family, your REAL family mind you, and no let me finnish, that "dame" son of yours carries a gun a GUN Iemitsu and not just your son, your wife does as well, and another thing tell me did you know that this so called stupid son of yours can at least 5 diffrent languages, can you awnser me why that is Iemitsu!"

There was a deadly silence where Reborn waited for a reply, while at the same time trying to cool his nerves, the entire time he had been at the household for the few hours that he had, there had allways been a tense aura surounding both Tsuna and Nana. But after that last hug, the hug where the reality of what Reborn would mean to them, was awnserd with releef and a more calmning aura, that had been Reborns last straw as he now waited for a reply from Iemitsu, but before the man could say anything Reborn finnished off in a calm slight wispher with a single line. "you should be ashamed of yourself" then ending the call, while walking slowly back into the house and up the stairs to a waiting Tsuna.

Tsuna was grooming Nyx while at the same time listening to Reborn telling off Iemitsu, although at anyother point he would have loved to just listening and enjoying it, because the bastard deserved it, but not right now, right now his mind was just so clouded with questions, reasons and for the 100th or so time that day confused, and he was just so focused on thinking while brushing Nyx's coat he hadnt realised he activated his flame, so that now that Reborn had enterd the room, he watched a smal orange flame making his home at the top of the boys head.

Reborn made his way towards Tsunas bed, and as he got in the boys range of vision, he could see he was deep in thoughts, Reborn then decided to just think about what he wanted to ask the boy, to Reborn he had not expected to find Tsuna to be this smart, his father allways said he had bad grades, but he had a good heart, wich is the reason why Nono asked Reborn to end Dinos training so early and send him to Japan.

Only to find the boy allready customed to a mafia world, knows how to use a gun, allready on good way to learn a few more languages, you can never be to catious.

Before he could ponder another thought he herd Nyx howl a little, while slightly licking the boys face, he had fallen asleep, Reborn glanced at the clock, it was 9:13, their talk had taken a bit loonger than expected the boy must be exhausted, Reborn had to smile, he got up from his seat and walked over to Tsuna and gently put him under the covers, and as he was about to exit the door, he watched Nyx jumping back up onto the bed while lying next to her master falling asleep herself.

Reborn smiled, while closing the door, he had a lot of preparations to do, for the safety of the house hold's sake.

*14:25*

Tsuna woke up, and getting out of bed, but allso noticed that Nyx was nowhere to be seen, the door was closed, worried he got up but not before noticing his window, it had a diffrent shine to it, as he got closer and felt it, he had to smile a bit, it was bullet proof.

He had seen the all to familiar shade the glass has, he had been saved by it multiple times allready in his past life, and even with the threts and danger he and his mother have had, they have never really have had the money nor the time to obtain some themselves.

Tsuna walked towards the door, also noticing some few changes as well, a new lock and a dead bolt was put in place.

("Man Reborn has been buissy, and as allways in record time") Tsuna shook his head while slightly smiling, and allso noticing the doggie door, only it has the perfect size for Nyx, ("so thats why Nyx isnt here, hehe mustave gotten exited of the new changes")

As Tsuna enterd the kitchen he saw men in black suits, and an all to familiar face, it took every ounce of strength Tsuna had not to shout and hug the man before him, Dino.

Well that explains why Reborn was so quick to get everything done so fast, Tsuna thought mostly to himself.

"Whoa, whoa there, no need to point that at me." Dino said with his arms raised in defence, his guards slightly stiff, but not making any move to go into action, they have gotten a clear message, don't aim any form of wepon towards Tsuna.

At first Tsuna was confused when he noticed he had drawn his gun in pure reflex, deciding not to put the gun away, he might remember Dino, but his body dosnt forget the fact that men in black suits are dangerous, and while he stood stiff and stared right into Dinos eyes, Reborn came up jumping onto his arm holding the gun, and was calmly talking to him.

"Tsuna This is Dino Cavalone, he is the 10th boss of the Cavalone famiglia, and he is my former student, everything is under controll, they are not enemies"

Tsuna relaxed slightly, but there was still something wrong his body screamed to move, and he did straight for Dino, Reborn jumped off from the sudden movement, while Tsuna was pushing Dino to the side so the both of them ended up tumbling on the floor while a gunshot was heard, as the two got up from the floor Romario held onto the smoking gun in one hand and another man held tightly in an elbow hold.

Dino looked up with pure dread across his face, if Tsuna hadnt acted when he did, he would have died on the spot, he then looked at the man Romario was holding, and realised soon who it was.

"Romario, please take this traitor out of my sight." Reborn soon came over to Dino talking to him, while Tsuna watched as Romario and another took the man out, he had been a boss himself, and he knew what Dino ment with 'take out' sometimes it really sucks to be a boss, but it is better that way, the traitors get one single chance to redeem themselves with proper observings at all times so they are certain they are still loyal, but at the slightest sign of someone turning down the warnings, they are to be 'taken out' as it is the lightest word describing it, and at the same time, no secrets will be given out to enemy families.

Tsuna had to sigh while he slumped down onto the floor with a heavy thud, he was stil holding onto the gun, he looked at it for the loongest time, while he soon allowed his head to slump agains the wall he was sitting up against.

He watched as Dino and Reborn talked to eachother, and he understood that Dino had to leave to take care of family buisness, Reborn saw them out, and soon returned to find Tsuna still on the floor in a daze, gun still in hand, only now resting in his hand on the floor.

Tsuna watched Reborn aproach him, and for each step Reborn took, another question appeared in his head.

'step' why is it so diffrent this time around, 'step' why does it have to be a war between rightfull heirs, 'step' what can I do that I havent allready done in the past, 'step' I need to work harder, 'step' work harder than ever before 'step' "say Reborn?" 'halt' "Can you teach me everything, and I mean not just about Vongola but all the other families as well, the low rank the high rank, everything."

Tsuna lifted his head eyes clear and determend, and looked straight into Reborn's eyes, Reborn looking with equal determidation back at the boy, and before Reborn could understand what was going on, a big pure strong flame emitted itself from Tsunas head, while his eyes turned into a clear powerfull orange.

Reborn smiled. "I suppose I have no choise now do i Decimo."

tbc

A/n: sorry for cutting this one so short, but I am unable to think of anything to continiue from here, so I hope you will forgive me, and please tell me if there are any mistakes, but stay away from the plot and the story and how ooc they seem, its my story darnit, so no badmouthing it, I can do what I want, and I will try and keep things as close as I can to the original, but just know I can't really do so, because of obvious reasons.

and I am again super happy with feedback, I really dont like asking for stuff but I just can't help myself because it is really a pushing force, that just allows me to continiue writing, so please continiue with your awesome feedback and you will have yourself another chapter in no time.

this is VxG writing out see you all in chapter 5.


	6. calming rain

Memories reborn chapter 5 calming rain

A/N: I have no idea what happend to the page, everything went as normal, and then that crap happend I hope this works better this time I am so sorry for the inconvenience.

I own nothing with the exception of Nyx and the story

A/n: Before we start, I am going to have to apologize for my absence: I am terribly sorry for leaving you, amazing guys, hanging like that, again, thank you so much for your patience and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. And, omg, you guys are amazing. I love all of you, and I got myself a beta reader. As well, and I can't believe I got 45 faves and 61 followers, OMG, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, Thankyouthankyouthankyouallsooooooomuch. Anyway on with the next chapter.

Previously on memories Reborn

**A big pure strong flame burst from Tsuna's head, while his eyes turned into a clear powerful orange.**

**Reborn smiled. "I suppose, I have no choice now do I, Decimo."**

Reborn sat on top of a big pile of papers while he was going through some of the other families with Tsuna. By the point they got to the Bovino, Tsuna had shown a great deal of interest for some reason, however, Reborn was unable to find out why.

He had asked Tsuna why the sudden interest in such a low rank family, but all Tsuna did was shrug his shoulders and say it was interesting.

It didn't make sense to Reborn. Sure, the Bovino family is one of the lowest rank famiglia in the Vongola aliance, but at the same time legend has it that, after the Primo left Vongola, Lampo, the lightning guardian to Giotto, was invited to a different famiglia, and that he is a distant relative of the current Bovino line.

Of course, this was nothing but a myth, and got no way of proving it.

Reborn looked over towards Tsuna again; he was currently looking through some of the Bovino files, when suddenly Reborn noticed that Tsuna was clenching the paper and slightly shaking.

Reborn put down the papers he was holding and walked up to Tsuna; he was starting to get worried for the young boy.

"Tsuna, are you all right?" Tsuna looked up from the files he was reading, and let out a defeated sigh. "I just can't believe someone would go to such lengths, just to teach someone a lesson." Tsuna gave the file he was reading to Reborn before continuing.

"Why do they have to go so far as to blow up a room of a fellow famiglia?" Reborn gave a confused look before he skimmed down the file, and had to almost groan as he read the name, Alphonse Bovino, the second born in the third branch family, of the Bovino famiglia line.

Reborn put down the files to the ground while he looked back into Tsuna's eyes to explain. "Alphonse is a trouble maker, doesn't take anything he does seriously - he just wants attention - and speaking of trouble maker, I forgot to mention: what's up with your grades? I went over them earlier today, and they were flawless, yet the grades you got indicates you are stupid. Care to explain why that is, Tsuna?"

Tsuna groaned, while letting his head hang down in defeat, as he stood up and walked over to his bed to pet the resting Nyx, who was lying there.

Reborn watched him while continuing: "And while we are on the subject, what's with the wolf? To my understanding you have had her for a while now, yes?"

Tsuna had to smile, while petting the wolf sleeping on his bed. "Yeah, one day Kaa-chan wanted a guard dog, and when we went to the dog pound. There we met this officer who was handling Nyx, telling us that they found her on the streets, and were going to put her down because she was a danger to the society. Kaa-chan would hear none of it, and all but demanded that we would buy her, it must've taken a bit longer to get the papers ready because Nyx didn't have any, that and she is well, a wolf."

Tsuna continued to pet her while smiling at her, while Nyx gave off this almost purring sound delighted to be caressed and loved by her beloved owner.

Reborn took a moment before continuing. "And the grades?" Reborn watched as Tsuna visibly flinched, and perched himself on the young boys shoulder.

Tsuna let out a defeated sigh and walked over to his desk. He drew out of the very bottom of the drawer a piece of paper and gave it to Reborn, before he went to the bed again to continue petting Nyx, Reborn decided to get comfortable on Tsuna's shoulder and read the following.

**To Mr and Mrs Sawada,**

** I am Tsunayoshi's teacher, Mr Nezu Dohachiro, and I would like to inform you that your son is nothing but a trouble maker.**

**He is starting fights with the other student's out of nowhere, threatening his peers with the toy gun. I have tried to take it away from him for a while now but he does not let me. He is a danger to the school, has bad manners and does not listen to me during class - I always find him reading a book in my classes.**

**Please tell your son to focus on his studies for they are terrible, he might fall out of school at this point.**

Reborn looked at Tsuna, and had to stop and think for a moment. This boy was dangerous. Gun, yes, but starting fights for no reason, what so ever? He needed to get to the bottom of it. Soon after the door bell rang. Nana was currently out with one of Reborn's mafia women to escort her to the store, to keep her from harm. If it were them they would have just opened the door to enter it. Reborn went to the window in hope of seeing who it was. Tsuna was going out the bedroom door and down the stairs, Reborn followed after him watching from a distance.

Reborn watched as Tsuna put his back to the door, holding the gun in one hand, in case he needed it, and knocked on the door three times. It was silence for a while before four knocks came as if it was a code of a sort. Reborn watched Tsuna relax for a bit while still holding the gun in his hand he quickly opened the door and dragged the one on the other side inside, before quickly shutting and closing the door behind him again.

Tsuna locked the door and turned to the boy in front of him. Tsuna let out a frustrated sigh before he pointed a finger and starting lecturing the poor soul.

"Yamamoto-kun, what have I said about your surprise visits? Call me or I swear that one of these days you are going to give me a heart attack."

Yamamoto could only smile, as he raised his hands in defence and replied. "Hehe, I'm sorry Tsuna. I was just in the neighbourhood when I felt your flame call out for some company, I thought that this is either the case of your mother is either working too hard, or not smiling all that much. Or in case of that stupid Nezu sending another one of those letters."

Tsuna's shoulders slumped, and he stiffly put away his gun in his holster, Yamamoto spoke up again. "And by that expression, I would say it's the later one."

Tsuna just slumped against the wall sliding down into a crouch on the floor, Yamamoto was close behind him, putting a reassuring hand at his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes, and Reborn decided it was time he introduced himself to this young man.

Reborn jumped down the stairs and landed in front of the two boys. Yamamoto almost flew out of his skin when he saw Reborn, but Tsuna took Yamamoto's arm and introduced his tutor.

"Yamamoto-kun this is Reborn he is my new tutor. My mom found this flyer in the mail and he came over fast enough. I'll tell you and the guys later. The whole story is going to take a while to explain."

Yamamoto only looked at him like Tsuna had grown an extra head, but it quickly left his face as he began to smile again

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I think I understand the situation. You got someone to help you with your, umm, how do I put this, gun problem."

Tsuna gave a faint smile, and hugged his friend. Reborn also had to smile.

Tsuna let another sigh escape his lips, before he folded his arms across his knees and pet Nyx who was sitting next to Tsuna.

Reborn decided he should leave the boys alone, and went upstairs to clean up some of the paper, to clean up some space for their guest. He figured they would join him later.

*3 hours later*

Yamamoto Takeshi quickly grew on Reborn - the boy was loyal, and a big pillar of support for Tsuna. It didn't take long to figure out that Takeshi had a soothing blue flame of the rain.

That was one guardian down to take care of, and only 5 to go. Takeshi stood abruptly and took a hold of Tsuna's hands. "Say do you want me to stay the night? I know we have practice with Hibari tomorrow, but I would feel better if I knew you were safe, you know, till the storm has calmed between you-know-who, and yourself."

Tsuna laughed a little, before he got out of Yamamoto's hands, and wiped his eye from a lone tear that had appeared. "Hehe, if you are talking about what happened with me and Mochida yesterday, I suppose you are right. He did kind'a hit a low nerve, low even for him. But you know me, he won't bother me all that much anymore."

Yamamoto looked with a stern face at Tsuna and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tsuna, he could've killed her, playing around with a real sword like that! Just to try and show off, in front of her, in front of all of us. And Insulting you while you were recovering from the ball to the face. And then there was the..." Yamamoto wasn't able to finish as Reborn had cleared his throat, as he demanded the attention of the two boys.

"I am clearly missing something here, do you two dare elaborate to me what it is you are talking about!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand, and both Tsuna and Takeshi knew it, as Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, and Tsuna was fidgeting. Tsuna looked to the side to notice that it was late, like past bedtime late. His mother had returned only minutes after Yamamoto had gotten there. That was three hour ago, it was currently 23:58.

"Say Reborn, can it wait until tomorrow? We are going to have a long day tomorrow, and I don't think it is going to be safe for Yamamoto-kun to walk home this late. We have an extra futon. We can have him sleep on it, and I do believe we have some of the extra clothes, you left behind the other day."

"Sweet, I'll call pops right away, and tell him I'm staying for the night, knowing him he probably figured as such, considering the last few weeks, have been a lot worse than usual."

"Thanks, Yamamoto-kun, I'll get the futon ready for you. What about you Reborn? Where do you want to sleep?"

Reborn tilted his head and walked over to a corner, pulled out his suitcase, and pulled out a hammock setting it up, ready to be used.

Tsuna only smiled and shook his head slightly as he left the room in search for the futon.

Takeshi took out his phone and started to call his father, talking very casually, as if it was a natural occurrence, which it obviously was.

Reborn took a lot of mental notes, when it came to the boy, and now this Yamamoto kid.

Reborn shook his head, there was a storm brewing, and it does not look pleasant. It is going to be a bumpy ride, but in the end it was going to be worth it in the long run. He could just feel it.

Omg, that took FOREVER! Sorry if it is too short, but thanks again for your patience, and I hope you will enjoy my story.

This has been VxG, hoping to write more for you in the future, Read ya later.


	7. Battle conditions

Memories reborn: chapter 6 Battle conditions

Thank you all for being so patient with me, I love every single one of you

Last time on Memories Reborn

**Reborn shook his head, there was a storm brewing, and it does not look pleasant. It is going to be a bumpy ride, but in the end it was going to be worth it in the long run. He could just feel it.**

Reborn watched as the four boys in front of him were fighting it out. He had soon realised that the prefect known as Hibari Kyoya has a very strong sense of will, and Reborn had to lie if the boy didn't intimidate him, only if it was just a little. And it was obvious, with the cloud flamed tonfa's he was using against Tsuna, he is a perfect candidate to become the cloud guardian.

The other boy, Sasagawa Ryohei, was full of energy in comparison with Hibari, who was looking like he was seriously trying to kill Tsuna fighting almost like a predator.

"**EXTREEEEME"**

Reborn almost fell out of his seat at the loudness of Ryohei. No matter how many times Ryohei screamed, it always captured him by surprise. It's not the screaming that was the problem; it was the loudness of it that he couldn't stand.

"Hahaha, there you go, almost had me that time." Takeshi was fighting with his bamboo sword, and was jumping around avoiding Ryohei's punches.

Ryohei looked a little annoyed, but still had this huge grin on his face, shining like a sun. It wasn't until Tsuna did a sharp whistle that Takeshi jumped over to Hibari and Tsuna ran beneath him to face Ryohei.

Reborn took note of every move both what Tsuna and his friends did.

Takeshi used a sword style know as Shigure Soen Ryu, the only other person he had seen using this technique was Superbi Squalo, Xansus's right hand, in the Varia. And, just like Squalo, Takeshi had the Rain attribute, though Takeshi appeared to be the calmer of the two.

As for Ryohei, he was quite literally beaming with sun flames. It was emitting strongly from his body, and he was obviously fitted for boxing. He has shown a clear commitment to Tsuna and is using his Flames well, but he could do better and focus a little bit more because his flames were all over the place.

"Onii-san, focus your attack, your flame is slipping again."

"Oh, sorry, Tsuna, I got a little extremely exited again, sorry."

Then, again, Reborn thought to himself. It appeared that Tsuna has it all under control, but it wouldn't hurt to be a little cautious, and to bring in some outside help from a certain friend.

"Stand still, herbivore, or I am going to have to bite you to death."

"Hahaha, if I do that you are going to kill me pretty bad, Kyoya, I don't want to worry Tsuna's mom more than I have to."

Hibari stood still for a bit, slightly growled and clenched his tonfa's causing some metal chains come out from inside them. As he started to spin them, they became more deadly.

"Whoa there, Hibari, I was only joking. No need to go all serious on me."

Takeshi took a few steps back and brought out his bamboo sword, and suddenly it transformed into a metal blade. He struck the blade into the swirling metal, capturing it, and tried to yank it out of Hibari's hands.

They stood still for a moment, struggling for the chain for a moment.

Reborn watched them both, and went back to his thoughts.

Even though some didn't show it *coughHibaricough*, all of the boys cared a lot about Tsuna; they are all very capable guardians. All he needed now was to find Mist, Lightning and Storm.

Though he could bring that Hayato kid over. He had seen the bomber in action and he was a pretty skilled Mafioso. All the while, he could bring Bianchi, as well. As for now, there have been a few Vongola agents capable to escort Nana; the woman was surprisingly picky. Not in the sense of strength, but in the sense of letting loose, talking, being a friend.

All the agents have gone through hard training. Everyone knows how dangerous the job can be. In addition, one of the few female agents Reborn have met, Bianchi is in a whole other category than the current agents, protecting the house hold have. That would only leave the Lightning and Mist guardian to go.

Reborn put a hand to his chin deep in thought. He had to make a few calls. As for the boys, he would see if he could find someone capable to tutoring them further. Right now, Tsuna was doing a good job, but he can only do so much.

Speaking of Tsuna, Reborn looked over at the battle that was going on. Tsuna had ordered another switch, so he was currently facing off against Takeshi, he had also noted that Tsuna rarely used his flames. Oh, he used it alright, but only to a minimum, he could vaguely emit his orange flame at the top of his head, and some in his hands. Reborn didn't say anything before the match ups because he had decided to keep watch the first day, and come in with a few pointers for them at the end of the day. Apparently, every weekend the boys came together and stayed at Tsuna's place the entire weekend, practicing hard the entirety of it.

Reborn didn't get to talk much to either Tsuna or Takeshi that morning. They both woke up at the crack of dawn, ate breakfast, went out on a 3 hour morning jog without Nyx, the wolf stayed home in the morning getting the exercise after the guys practise session.

After the jog, they came back inside, read the newspaper, had a serious conversation about the practise coming up, and decided to split up to gather the others. Speaking of which, where did that Kyoko girl go of to.

Reborn looked around only to find her inside watching out through the kitchen window, wearing an apron, probably helping out in the kitchen.

Reborn's head spun around as he heard a scream. Tsuna was hurt. Takeshi had gotten in close on Tsuna and hit him hard over the shoulder, and now it was bleeding badly.

Thankfully, Ryohei was moving in to inspect the damage. Reborn had seen a lot of injuries in his life. Many new men freak out and panic, because of the blood; all he could see on Tsuna's face was utter calm. No signs of pain, no signs of discomfort, other than the few flinches here and there as Ryohei was touching the raw skin.

Reborn had seen enough and decided to move in.

"Tsuna, what happened?" Reborn had perched himself onto Takeshi's shoulder and was staring sternly into Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna could only smile in embarrassment, and slightly laugh it off. "I'm sorry, Reborn, this is a natural occurrence that happens a lot more than I would like to admit."

"A natural occurrence?" Reborn asked out-loud. Takeshi turned to look at the baby hitman, and smiled "Yeah, you see, Tsuna here is the only one of us who hasn't a preferred weapon, he has his guns, sure, but he is a better fighter while being bare handed than anything else."

Takeshi nodded towards Ryohei. "Ryohei is a natural boxer, has done it since he was a little kid. Tsuna is a good boxer, but even he is struggling against Ryohei."

Kyoya snorted. "He is struggling against all of us, Herbivore." Reborn took his hand to his chin, looked back toward Tsuna, who was flinching against the Sun flame of Ryohei as it touched his wound closing it up.

Reborn gave a heavy sigh, as he looked up at the boys. He stared sternly into each of their eyes. "Gather around me boys, I have a proposition for you."

The boys did as the hitman said and sat in a circle around Reborn, who stood on top of a table.

"Takeshi and Hibari, I want the two of you to fight each other more than you do the others, actually you are only allowed to fight each other. **NO BUTS! **You are going to do as I say from here on. I may be Tsuna's tutor, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to give each of you a few tips in fighting styles."

Reborn looked the boys over again, noticing that Kyoya was pouting a little. He could see it in his eyes. Reborn had to swallow his sigh before he continued.

"I'm saying this because, if you had been locked like you were with the tonfa's and swords, enemies would have been able to sneak up on you and hit you in the back. It is a dangerous game you two were playing, meanwhile, Tsuna and Ryohei, you two are also going to be sparring, and this time, Tsuna, you are not going to say anything to Ryohei about his flames, he needs to figure it out for himself."

Tsuna only nodded, Ryohei looked like he was about to burst, but was somehow able to hold it in. Reborn smiled, and took forth a long rope.

"Good, now tie this around your waist, Ryohei in the front, then Tsuna followed by Takeshi and Kyoya." The boys did as they were told and Reborn took the front of the rope attached to Ryohei and tied it to a secondary rope, which Tsuna noticed a moment too late as Nyx's leash.

Reborn had a glint in his eyes, he had kept a close eye on the wolf through the day, and she was restless. She wanted to run, and the moment Reborn let go of the leash she bolted out the front gate, all four boys at her heel close behind.

Reborn gave a small wave as the boys disappeared from sight, and pulled forth his phone, and dialled a number thinking it was time to get the bomb expert over, and tell him to bring Bianchi. They were going to become another breath of fresh air for the family.

Reborn stilled for a moment, as he went deep into thought. It wouldn't hurt to call the others, as well, he might be the number one hitman, but he was a gun expert and a teacher in mafia. Martial arts he knew little of and the same went for swords play.

Yeah, he had a few more phone calls to make, indeed, not to mention his update report to Nono regarding Tsuna. Speaking of the brown head, he needed to figure out a way for him to utilize his flames more efficiently. "Sigh, things are getting more complicated by the minute."

Reborn hit the call button and began talking to the Smokin' bomb Hayato, telling him to gather his sister and get on the next plane to Japan.

Thank you, all again for the wait, I'm sorry it is taking so long. You got lucky with this chappie, I was on a roll with this, but it is still a little short I know and I am sorry for that, I am trying to make longer chapters, but I am getting to a point where I feel that this is where it should stop.

Thank you all for your patience once again, and have a nice day, this is VxG writing out.


	8. A brewing Storm

Memories reborn, chapter 7 A brewing storm

Thank you all for reading my story, I really appreciate it, thanks again for your support

**Previously on memories reborn**

**Yeah he had a few more phone calls to make indeed, and not to mention his update report to Nono regarding Tsuna. Speaking of the brown head, he needed to figure out a way for him to utilize his flames more efficiently. "Sigh, things are getting more complicated by the minute."**

**Reborn hit the call button and began talking to the Smokin' bomb Hayato, telling him to gather his sister and get on the next plane to Japan.**

Gokudera Hayato was annoyed that his sister had to stay behind because of work. He understood that she was really sorry she couldn't come with him, and told him to send her regards to Reborn when he got to Namimori.

Hayato looked out of his plane window, school started tomorrow. He had clear orders from Reborn: go to school and whatever he did. Don't start a scene. This Tsunayoshi had potential, but got nervous when people got in his face.

"Sigh. I just don't get why I have to be some random boy's guardian. I don't even know the guy. We've got enough trouble with Xanxus and Fredrico back in Italy"

Hayato kept looking out the window, the plane was currently ascending, soon he would be in Japan, and soon he would be one more step closer to Reborn.

*Next day*

Hayato walked along the road, holding a piece of paper showing him the direction to Namimori middle school, and his orders from Reborn. It was still early in the morning, school didn't start until 8 o'clock and it was currently 7 in the morning.

"EXTREME!"

Hayato was barely able to dodge out of the way, but in his dodge fell to the ground, as a boy with white short hair came running down the road full speed. Hayato sat up and noticed a black wolf running behind the boy. As the two ran around a corner he heard a few other voices from where the speed demon had arrived from.

"Onii-san is really feeling it today." A boy with brown gravity defying hair said to his two companions at his sides.

"Hahaha, he sure is fired up alright, Nyx is probably barely able to keep up with him. And that wolf of yours is really getting faster lately; it's only been two days and Reborn's training has really paid off, my body feels lighter than ever." A boy with short black hair said, running with his hands behind his head.

"Shut up, herbivore, you are disturbing the peace, it is bad enough that, that the boxing herbivore is running around shouting his lungs out this early in the morning." A boy with raven black hair threatened back at the black haired boy, raising some tonfa's, reaching in front of the brown haired boy.

"Kyoya-san, Yamamoto-kun, it would be nice if you two would stop fighting all the time, lately especially you, Kyoya, have been really anxious. Let's just go with what Reborn has told us to do and we should be fine." The brown haired boy told them as he pushed the raven haired boy's tonfa out of the way.

As the group passed Hayato, he could barely comprehend what had just happened. They had just now said something about Reborn, could they mean...

"Ciaossu, Hayato, where is Bianchi?"

Hayato almost jumped out of his skin, as he screamed.

"Reborn-san, where did you come from?"

Reborn only shrug his shoulders, jumping onto Gokudera's telling him to get going.

*1 Hour later*

Reborn had placed himself at a tall tree, seeing directly into his student class room. The teacher was currently introducing Hayato to the class. Reborn's mind was currently elsewhere though.

Reborn had been a little busy sorting out Tsuna's and maman's life to really focus too much on news back home in Italy. Sure, he had gotten a few document's from Nono in regard to Tsuna's education in becoming the tenth boss. The news the bomber came with was dire though, too dire to really grasp.

There had been three deaths within the Varia's and Fredricos guardians all in all. Two deaths from Fredrico and one from the Varia's side. Fredrico has lost his Storm and Lightning guardian, while Xanxus has lost his Cloud.

If it was pure power then Xanxus would be the victor out of the two, but the only reason Fredrico has lasted this long was because he is cunning, and smart. Both Xanxus and Fredrico had marks of great leadership, but they are both tainted by hatred and in need of power.

Which is another reason why it was so important to get Tsuna's current guardians up in power; it showed that if Fredrico's cloud, Ciro, was able to defeat the Gola Mosca that could mean the death of Hibari, as far as Reborn has seen of the Skylark's strength. The boy was strong, but overconfident. He took things lightly, even if he's fighting at full power against his comrades, he could still see the slight hesitation in his eyes when he threatened others.

And Reborn needed to find a way to give Tsuna a good way to utilize his flames properly, the way he is now he is vulnerable, and that's not a good thing, for a boss to be.

Reborn had a lot to do, he had already started with the creation of his hidden passages, but quickly found there was no need, as he had started with the teacher's lounge, he soon found that the teachers despised Tsuna.

Though there where a small portion of the teachers that defended the kid, but as things looked like right now, Reborn decided that the best thing he could do for Tsuna was to home school him, and that could also make things easier for his Boss training regime. They would get more time with the papers the 9th are sending them. They could focus on their combat a bit more.

Yes, it was all going to become easier if he simply had him home to home school him. Might as well just gather him now. He watched as Tsuna walked up to Hayato and greeted him. Hayato pulled Tsuna close and whispered something in his ear. Reborn noticed the serious look on Tsunas face, and all but dragged Hayato out of the class room.

Reborn decided to head for the roof; something told him he would find him there. And indeed he was. Reborn saw Tsuna introduce Hayato to his group, and also told them that Reborn had sent him.

So that is what the bomber had told him, Reborn mused to himself. Time to make an appearance.

"Tsuna, we're going home now." Tsuna and his friends turned towards Reborn who had just arrived.

Tsuna looked a little bewildered at his tutor. "Leave? Why? You where the one who was disappointed that I skipped school the other day."

Reborn snorted. "I have my reasons, now come on let's go, the rest of you can stay here."

Reborn perched himself on Tsuna's head, and had a blank stare on his face, as the duo made off out the school gates.

After ten minutes of walking, Tsuna stopped in his tracks and finally spoke up. "Why the sudden change of heart? Something happened that made you change like this?"

Reborn jumped of off Tsunas head and landed on the ground in front of him. He met the teen's stare and started talking.

"Tsuna, I have decided to take you out of that school and want to start home schooling you!"

Tsuna only stared wide eyed at the hitman before him. Home schooling. Tsuna thought to himself. Sure if he was to be home with Reborn, they would certainly gain some more time with each other.

"Reborn what is the point of this?" Reborn stared up at his student, eyes gleaming in disgust, and turned his head towards the school.

"Those teachers are garbage, Tsuna, if you want to learn anything then allow me to teach you all that you need to know."

Tsuna could only stare in awe at his tutor, a small smile quickly grew on his face, only for realization to jump in.

"So you know then? About the favouritism?"

Reborn snorted. "It is not only favouritism Tsuna. Sure, favouritism has a big say in it, but the reason that made me decide to take you out, is that most of the teachers competed with each other on which one could make you lose hope, in school. They were making a mockery of you. Sure there were a few of them that told them off, but as far as I heard, they had a little musing sound to their voice."

Reborn stared at Tsuna, his eyes full of rage. "That is why I took you out, I have already got the papers for your leave, and as soon as we get home, we are burning those papers along with those faulty grades you do not deserve. You are a smart kid Tsuna, and I'd rather take an early retirement, than see an amazing brain as yours go to waste. You are meant to be Vongola Decimo. At least your 'father' was smart enough on that end."

Tsuna was a little overwhelmed by the praise Reborn was giving him, it was not normal for the baby hitman, to give this much praise. It was almost scary, had this been his previous life, Tsuna was almost certain he would be scheming something. But this is a new and entirely different life, new setting, and the circumstances are way different than what they were then.

Tsuna was almost glad that his tutor was so dependable, a small single tear made its way down Tsuna's face, he quickly tried to wipe it away, but as soon as he tried to reach up to dry it away, Reborn had jumped up on his shoulder, and did it for him.

"Tsuna, you need to learn to let go, it is alright to cry at times. Now is your time to let go. I am here and I am going to make sure that neither you, maman or any other close to you get harmed. Its fine just cry Tsunayoshi, you have been strong to hold it in for as long as you have. Now allow me to take care of you."

Tsuna almost cracked right then and there, the tears where coming down faster than he could wipe them, soon he fell to his knees, hands up in his face shielding them, as he silently cried and let go all the stress he had had built up over the years. All the worry he had felt for his mother, as he sat in school. And now, he was finally free. Free to grow stronger.

Reborn watched over the crying boy, an hour passed and he was finally drained from the tears. After helping Tsuna clean up, they decided to take the long way around for Tsuna to collect himself, and for Reborn to think of a training regime.

As the duo approached the house, Tsuna noted something off about the drive way. He could even hear Nyx growling at someone, as Tsuna and Reborn got around the corner to the drive way, Tsuna couldn't believe who was standing there. His mother desperately clenching onto the door frame as Nyx stood in front of her, Nyx's pelt was at end, you could see every single hair on the powerful wolf's back stand on end, her eyes almost white with rage, her teeth sharp shining in the sunlight, as she was snarling at the intruder.

And to be honest Tsuna felt like snarling himself, for in front of them stood none other than the traitor of a man. Iemitsu.

A/N: I am never going to get used to it that 90 of you enjoy my story like you do, to all of you thank you. And thank you all again for your support, whether it being critiques or sweet feedback. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you all for enjoying my story, and I'll do my damnest to make sure it will satisfy all of you. Thanks again, this has been VxG writing out, see you all in chapter 8.


	9. Excuses and excuses

Memories Reborn Chapter 8 Excuses and Excuses

A/N: Thanks again all of you amazing peeps I am thrilled you are enjoying the story as you are doing, so here why don't we just get on with it.

**Previously on Memories Reborn**

**Nyx's pelt was at end, you could see every single hair on the powerful wolf's back stand on end, her eyes almost white with rage, her teeth sharp shining in the sunlight, as she was snarling at the intruder.**

**And to be honest Tsuna felt like snarling himself, for in front of them stood none other than the traitor of a man. Iemitsu.**

Iemitsu, looked like he was torn, torn between the snarling wolf, his lovely wife Nana and as he turned around, he got greeted with a gun to his jaw, and a pair of deep orange eyes of a pissed of Tsuna, that was digging straight into his mind.

"Tu-Tuna-Fish?" Iemitsu could hardly believe what he was seeing. His adorable little Tuna-fish, turned into some sort of monster.

"Oh spare the nicknaming to someone who actually cares Iemitsu." Tsuna was beyond pissed.

Reborn had long since jumped off Tsuna and was now standing on the gate fence. Iemitsu had a terrible timing, right now Tsuna is a bit emotional and it took a 30 minute walk to get him to calm down enough to have a normal conversation with each other.

Reborn noticed that Tsuna's hands were shaking, and as the teen was digging the gun into the man's jaw, Reborn noticed that it had started to draw blood. If he didn't interfere soon, Tsuna might accidentally kill the man.

Reborn jumped hard down onto Tsuna's hand, knocking the gun away, and slapped gently at Tsuna's cheeks, to snap him out of his rage.

Iemitsu took the few steps back the wolf would allow and hold onto his jaw where the gun had been. He looked back up where he noted Tsuna was slowly reacting to Reborn's careful slapping.

"Tsuna, have you calmed down enough?" Rebron said slowly and carefully to the teen.

Tsuna looked into Reborn's eyes and gave a curt nod, and looked back at his 'father' he then locked eyes with Nyx, and slightly moving out of the way, and tilting his head to the wolf in a silent order. *Get him*

Iemitsu had little to no time to barely get out of the way of the wolf as it chased him out of the drive way and around the corner.

As soon as the duo was out of sight, Tsuna ran to his shivering mother.

"Kaa-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna held his mother's hand like a death grip.

"Yes, Tsu-kun, I am fine." Tsuna helped his mother onto her feet and lead her inside the house.

Reborn had decided to stay outside to wait for the 'young lion' as he was called in the mafia world. It didn't take long until Nyx arrived with a piece of cloth in her mouth , she walked tall and proud as she was showing the world her price. She gave Reborn a quick look and headed inside with her prize to show to her masters.

Reborn didn't hide his smile, as a very dirty Iemitsu arrived, mud covering him, and a giant hole in his backside, where Nyx had 'retrieved' her prize.

Reborn snickered at Iemitsu before he turned serious, and held a transformed Leon in his hand pointing the gun at Iemitsu, and gave of his hitman aura.

"Mark my words Iemitsu, if you as much as try anything to your family, I will personally make your life a living nightmare."

Reborn jumped off the fence and headed inside, Iemitsu followed suit.

As the duo entered through the front door, they found Tsuna in the hallway. Arms crossed and a stern look in his eye.

Tsuna walked up to Iemitsu staring into his eyes.

"Go get a shower, and we shall meet in the kitchen." Tsuna turned his back on them, and headed in through the kitchen, where the faint sounds of Nana sobbing lightly.

Iemitsu immediately turned tail towards the stairs, leaving up to the bathroom, Reborn close behind him, stopping in front of Tsuna's bedroom door. Decided he might as well show the idiot something, and the more he was able to hold him up, means more time for Tsuna and maman to collect themselves.

After Iemitsu had redressed in a cleaner and less 'holey' attire. He found Reborn in the middle of the hallway. "Reborn what are you doing up here?"

Reborn nodded his head towards Tsuna's door, and gave him clearance inside. As the duo had entered Tsuna's room. There was obvious signs that something serious had gone down, as there were eight piles of neatly stacked paper on top of Tsuna's desk. Reborn jumped onto said table, and gave Iemitsu, that very same letter he had first read from Nezu Dohachiro.

Reborn watched in silent plea that Iemitsu would understand the seriousness that is the delicate soul of Tsuna. Sure Tsuna seem strong and collected most of the time, but that is only because he bottles them up. He has genuine joy in training and being there for his friends. He genuinely cares for those people that surround him, whether they being humans or wolves. And Reborn is also very happy to have gained the young teens trust. He can see that he takes it seriously for those who have done something serious hurtful towards him, hence why Tsuna hates Iemitsu with such a passion.

Reborn seriously regretted that he had to injure his student, in order in calming him down. Reborn had noticed the bandage covering Tsunas right hand, the same hand Reborn had jumped onto in order to snap him out of his trance.

"Wha-what is this, Reborn are you trying to say that my Tuna-fish is not suited for this life, I know he has potential, but." Reborn was at a fuming point, and ripped the paper out of the oblivious man in front of him. Seriously, how did this man even get to become the boss of CEDEF in the first place?

Reborn turned to the drawer the grades where in, decided he might as well keep his promise to Tsuna. And started to grab all of them, and headed out the door Iemitsu walking behind him.

As the duo entered the kitchen Nana was cooking something while Tsuna was grooming Nyx. Though he soon looked up and noticed them enter. He also noticed the big pile of papers, Reborn was holding onto.

"Reborn what are those?" Tsuna placed the brush on the table as he turned to talk to his tutor. Reborn only smirked and placed the pile to the side. "Remember what I promised you? Do you want to do all of them or one at a time?"

Tsuna looked like he was really thinking it through hard, and then a small smile appeared on his face. He gently grabbed one of the papers, and lightly singed it with his fingers, and watched as it slowly burned and turned to ash in his hands.

Reborn had gotten a big bowl in which Tsuna immediately dumped the ash in his hands, and went to work on the second paper. Iemitsu could only look in confusion at the slowly burning paper, and the stern look on his son's face. Nana had finished her cooking and watched with a teary face at her son, as she continuously watched the paper burning in his hands.

Even Iemitsu was quiet, during the process of the burning. He didn't know what was on the papers, but he decided to wait and be quiet about it. If Reborn had promised him this it was better to stay silent and ask later.

After the final piece of paper had been burned, Tsuna let out a loud sigh, and a smile was shown onto his face. His fingers where raw and burnt, but he didn't care. He was finally free, free from the school that was trying to hold him back.

Reborn noticed that Tsuna was exhausted, it had been a long day. "Tsuna, why don't you go to bed early I can handle the idiot for you. You don't have school tomorrow anyway, and I am sure your friends will understand the situation, so they can take Nyx out for you."

Reborn perched himself onto the exhausted teens shoulder and patted his head. A silent comfort and encouragement.

Tsuna gave a weak smile, and got up from his chair, grabbed the forgotten brush on the table and headed to his room.

After Tsuna had left, Nana was slightly petting a drowsy Nyx, though Reborn thought that Nana wanted to seek comfort from the wolf, and protection.

Iemitsu still stood in the door way eyes still fixed on the bowl of ashes. Reborn decided to start the conversation by getting to the point.

"Iemitsu, you are to sleep in the guest room tonight, and all other nights when you are here. You are to treat Tsuna and maman with respect, don't think I don't know about your drinking habits." Iemitsu only stared in shock at the hitman. "B-but, Reborn, what if something happens in the night while I am here and-"

"**Shut up, Iemitsu!** You have done your damage, and it is going to take a long time for Tsuna at least to forgive you. I don't know about maman, what do you think are you going to be able to love him again?"

Nana just stared at the hitman, and her husband. "I still love you, Iemitsu, dear, but it is your choices I question. For years, me and Tsu-kun have lived in fear. There was even one point where Tsu-kun got kidnapped." Nana clutched lightly onto Nyx's fur, as the drowsy wolf woke a little and licked her hand. Nana smiled and petted the wolf on the head while continuing. "I think you should listen to Reborn-kun, keep your distance from Tsu-kun for the time being and sleep separately from me."

Iemitsu looked at his wife feeling a little torn, but thought it was for the best. He turned to Reborn. "You said something about Tsuna not having school tomorrow, but it is Monday today, what gives?"

Reborn smiled. "I have taken Tsuna out of the school and have decided to home school him, the papers you saw him burn before, where his grades."

Iemitsu was taken aback by this and started to scream in Reborn's face. "**TAKE HIM OUT! **Reborn, what are you thinking with. He needs a proper teacher's grade, not your schooling torture." Iemitsu turned to Nana now, looking into her eyes as he continued his rant. "Nana, did you know about this, you agree, right, Tsuna needs proper schooling."

Iemitsu didn't get any replies from either of them, so he continued. "And what is this about burning his grades. Reborn have you lost your mind, those grades where proof that-"

Reborn couldn't handle it anymore; he kicked Iemitsu hard in the head and stood on top of his belly as Iemitsu had fallen to the ground. "First of all, baka Iemitsu, Tsuna is trying to sleep right now. Secondly, I showed you the report from the blasted teacher."

Iemitsu was lightly groaning, as he held his head, Reborn didn't let the man recover as he kicked him again, and continued. "Thirdly, you are blind to not notice the serious nature that is surrounding both Tsuna and maman, you even got to meet with Tsuna's gun personally before." Reborn jumped of off Iemitsu and walked over to Nana and turned to face Iemitsu again. "You are a failure as a father, Tsuna himself has asked me to train him severally in the way of mafia, those stacks of papers on his desk, where reports from Nono."

Iemitsu could only stare at the hitman before him, and before he knew it Nana couldn't take the pressure, and got up. "There is some food for you on the stove I will be retreating for the night." She said in a hushed voice as she hurried out the kitchen door, Nyx close at her heals. Reborn said a short good night, to the woman, and gave Iemitsu a glare, as he himself decided to hit the hay.

As Reborn entered Tsuna's room again, he saw the boy had fallen asleep with his clothes on.

Reborn had a small frown on his face."I never expected him to be this tired, or exhausted."

Reborn smiled a little as he pulled the covers over the sleeping boy, and went to his hammock and was deep in thought, as he recited the words maman had said.

'There was even a point where Tsu-kun was kidnapped'

It was something he had to look into in the future. But right now he had to find a way to make Iemitsu's life a living hell, the only thing coming out of that man's mouth was just excuses and even more stupid excuses. Reborn was going to make him pay alright, and he would make sure Tsuna was there to see it.

A/n: Thank you again for your amazing support, and it is because of this support that I am able to write as much as I do, that and my skype chats with my Beta, the way I keep sending her bits and bits of the story as I write it, and to see if she likes it or not, is a very fine way of doing things, Thanks Tairanda you're the best, thanks again for your hard work.

As for the rest of you, I love every single one of you, thank you all from the bottom of my heart. This is VxG hoping to write more for you in the future, see you all in chapter 9.


	10. A helping hand

Memories Reborn Chapter 9 A helping hand

...110...110 of you are reading and following my story, I just can't seem to grasp at the reality that is the fact that 110 of you like it so much. But seriously thank you all for your amazing you from the bottom of my heart, I am forever gratefull to you all. This is a milestone created and I could not have gotten here without all of you. Thank you all again, I hope this chapter is going to be as great as all the rest.

Attention this chapter has not been betaed, my beta is going through a bit of a personal problem. So she is going to be unable to beta the next few chapters coming out. Do not ask about the writing just bear with me here people. And I hope you are all still going to be able to enjoy the chapter never the less. enjoy

**Previously on Memories Reborn**

**It was something he had to lok into in the future. But right now he had to find a way to make Iemitsu's life a living hell, the only thing coming out of that man's mouth was just excuses and even more stupid excuses. **

**Reborn was going to make him pay alright, and he would make shure Tsuna was there to see it.**

It had been three days shince Iemitsu had arrived at Tsuna's door. Three days of working inside with Tsuna, while the wolf had stood guard at the door keeping Iemitsu from doing anything stupid, like he allways does. Reborn sighed inwardly, they have made little to no progress, in Tsunas training. They have made a few incrises, like his stamina, and balance. Other than that not much.

The boy had done everything correctly when he had been training with his friends. All Reborn did was to enshure they got the proper rest other than that there was little Reborn could do on that end. All he could do now was to prepare Tsuna for the amount of paperwork he was going to have to go through once he takes the mantle of Decimo. And even the paper work is starting to become easy on the young boy.

It was time Reborn started to considder iviting certain friends, to come help with the training of the 10th generation of Vongola and the 10th generations of guardians. Reborn was at ropes end, at this point, it was not only Tsuna that was close to finnish training with him, the same could be said about his guardians as well.

Reborn stood up and headed for the door, Tsuna was loking out the window, with an amused grin as his cloud was trying to beat his father up for the upteenth time that day. He knew his father was holding back against Hibari, he knew from experience that his father does have some good sides to him, and he is a good leader to CEDEF and an amazing advisor to Nono, but as a father and suporter for his real family, he strikes out hard and badly.

But even Iemitsu looked like he was really scared of the skylark. And Tsuna knew that in about 6 years or so Hibari would acctually be stronger than Iemitsu if not less. Of course Tsuna was going to have to keep up with his training himself though. Wouldnt want his cloud to be able to run lose all the time, he would have to have the strength to be able to stop him if needed. He have learned from past experiences, that it was important indeed.

Tsuna suddenly noticed a lack of precence from his tutor, and as he turned around to lok for the hitman, he was nowhere to be seen. "That's wierd, when did he leave?" Tsuna thought to himself. Tsuna only shook his head a little, as he took a sip of his now cold coffee, and stared again out the window, at the duo in the front yard, he noticed that Hayato, Yamamoto and Ryohei was chearing Hibari on loudly, telling him to kick his arse hard.

Reborn enterd through the door again and walked up to Tsuna with some hot coffee for him to enjoy, over the disgusting cold one he had just finnished gulping down. "Thanks Reborn, your a lifesaver." Reborn only noded in acnolagment. And took to drink some of his own coffee.

After a while of silence, Reborn spoke up. "Tsuna, I have called a few 'colleagues' of mine, they are going to help both you and your friends, in growing your strengths." Tsuna spit his coffee, and stared wide eyed at the hitman before him. Was he saying what Tsuna thought he was saying.

Reborn loked up at his student. And watched the allmost panicked look on his face. He slightly sighed and continiued. "I am still going to help you in your marksmanship and your studies, but I have to be honest with you, I am at the end of my rope when it comes to training you all individually, you all learn exrteamly fast. You more than the others, wich is another reason why I called someone called Fon, he is a martial artist. He allready have a student named I-Pin, but we have come to a conclusjon that he is willing to help you train in hand to hand combat."

Tsuna only stared in silence at the hitman before him, Tsuna's head was spinning, he even ended up leting go of the coffee mug he was holding, letting it fall to the ground spilling the hot coffee on the woden floor. And even when Reborn had jumped up onto the boy's shoulder and slightly shook Tsuna's head, the boy was gone. Reborn noticed this. "It must have been a bit to much information at one time."

Reborn jumped down onto the ground and was about to try and find something to clean the mess up with, Reborn was about to head out the door, when he felt the heat of Tsunas flames behind him. As the hitman turned around he saw Tsuna in his HDWM, it was the first time Reborn had seen such a strong flame on Tsunas head though, and what suprised him even further was he had ignited his hands.

And to Reborn he loked storng, he loked like a boss, and Reborn was a little intimidated. He still didn't stand a chance against Reborn though, but the preshure of Tsunas flames was almost a little terrifying, what suprised Reborn even further was that Tsuna walked towards the window, opend it and 'flew' out. Tsuna hoverd at the window a bit further, silently asking Reborn to get on. Reborn complied and sat on Tsunas shoulder.

And as soon as the hitman was suitated onto his shoulder, he flew off in the direction of the mountains. As the duo arrived the first thing Tsuna did was head for the river and deactivated his flames, and put his hands in the water, Reborn got a little worried as there was steam comming up from the place tsunas hands where.

Tsuna loked up at his tutor and gave of a painfull smile "Sorry Reborn if I worried you, I usually don't use my flames so much at a time. It really does a number on my hands"

Reborn tok a hold of Tsunas hands as the teen had pulled them out of the water. They where red and raw and smelled of burnt flesh. Reborn had to sigh in frustration as he cover his hand in a sun flame, and started to heal them up. Reborn loked up at the teen, a tint of anger plasterd onto his face as he started to scold his student. "If you know you can't handle the flames, why did you even do something like that, you are gonna end up losing your fingers if this keeps up."

Reborn stared at his student as he didn't even try to hide his flich as the hitman had scolded him for his stupid actions. Reborn sighed once more, as he loked up at the frowning boy Reborn simply continiued. "I hope you have a good reason for bringing me all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere. Explain yourself allready Tsuna!"

The teen stared at his still raw hands, even with Reborns powerfull sun flames, he still needed a few hours of relaxition before he enterd his core again. Tsuna loked at his tutor, and decided to be honest with him. "To be honest Reborn I have no idea myself, I love the feeling of flying of by myself, even if its hazardous for my hands. I can't help it." Tsuna loked up into the sky and watched the clouds pass by in their lazy way, and continiued.

"Whenever I am up there I feel free, I don't feel the need to strangle someone, I don't get the need to punch something. I am only human Reborn, and lately it has been a lot of work. even with your help there is still the naging feeling at the back of my mind that constantly remind me of the danger out there, I don't even have controll over my own body sometimes." Tsuna placed his hands into the cooling water.

Tsuna sighed in delight as the water was doing it's magic, he stared at Reborn one more time, and continiued where he left off. "Sometimes my body moves on it's own and somtimes my gun is out before I even know what happend." Reborn walked to Tsunas side and poured some sun flames into the water to help sooth the pain for Tsuna.

Reborn watched as the teen visibly relaxed, Reborn thought he had seen him 100% relaxed, but aparantly he hadn't, for right now, out here in the forest, he was at pece. And Reborn understod, he let Tsuna sit for himself for a bit, and did a quick scouting of the area.

They where curently at the top of a cliff, a wery steep cliff, the only way up here was through flying, or a steep climb up. so enemies where going to have a hard time getting up here, and choppers and planes are easy to spot and hear from a distance. It wouldn't suprise him if Tsuna came here ocationally.

As Reborn walked over to the cliff he made a mental note to keep this place in mind, it could prove usefull in the future. As for Tsuna, he needed a way to protect his hands. It was obvious that he was more comfortable, with his hands than anything else.

Reborn walked back over to Tsuna, who was huming in delight at the cool water healing up his hands. As Reborn aproached the teen, Leon suddenly jumped from Reborn's fedora and onto Tsuna's shoulder. This allmost startled Tsuna a bit, as he watched the chameleon making himself comfortable on his shoulder.

Tsuna turned to Reborn, who loked just as suprized as the teen. Reborn locked eyes with Tsuna, only huffing slightly, while shrugging his shoulders when he began talking to the teen. "Take care of Leon for me, he seems to be attached to you for whatver reason." Reborn too a quick note of Tsunas hands, they seemed less red than what they where before.

"And no more flying today, we are walking back home. But not untill your hands are properly healed." Reborn said as he coated his hands in sun flames again, and placed them onto Tsunas raw ones. The teen only smiled akwardly, at his tutor. Noding in agreement.

"That can be aranged Reborn, let me relax for a while longer, and I'll have us both down in a jiffy." Tsuna took his hands away from Reborn's sun flames and placed them in the cooling water again.

Reborn smiled, at least the boy knew how to properly take care of a burn, it is indeed helpfull to have a sun flame coat wounds, but burns are another thing entirely, espechially if the burns where made from dying will flames. The boy knew what to do indeed, it certantly made his job a litle easier.

*2 hours later*

Tsunas hands had finally healed to the point wehre he could use them without problems. And as the duo had made their way down the mountain side, Reborn saw what loked to be a campsite, intriuged he walked over to the overhang of leaves and wood, it was a wery wide cottage, well not really a cottage, more of an overhang of leaves and branches, open at the front, and wide enough to have space for at least 6 people, if they where sleeping with their feet out the diagonal way.

Reborn saw Tsuna walking towards him, so he decided to ask the teen about it. "Say Tsuna what is this stuff?" Tsuna loked at the overhang, and smiled as he awnserd the question. "This is where me and my friends sleep when we are out here camping, and training."

Tsuna turned to the cliff again and pointed at it. "This cliff side is a nice workout practice in the mornings, and we even have created our own tools while we where out here, like traps and wepons, just living of the forest. It is a good way of training once self survivalability."

Reborn loked allmost suprised at the teen, and then he had to smile a bit, he again pointed to the overhang, and asked why the thing was soo wide. Tsuna had to laugh a little, as he awnserd. "Well Hibari hates getting close and personal with us, so we made it wide so he could have some space between all of us, wich means that we are going to have to readjust it again if Gokudera want's to join in on this."

Reborn mused as he watched Tsuna go on a tangent about what to do about the owerhang. Reborn loked up at the sky, it was getting a bit late if he read the sun correctly it was about 20:37, yeah that seemed about right. He contacted Tsuna notifying him that they should head back home. Tsuna happily complied.

About 1 hour later they where now finally home, it had been a quiet walk home, with the exception of a smal chat aout a dangerous famiglia in the japan distric, According to Reborn, they where bad news, and way out of hand. The group are known for picking random targets of preferably young children, Middle school and down, kidnapping them and torturing them to death, for no apparant reason.

Reborn made shure Tsuna knew, that he should be taking this seriously. They could strike at any time, and all of his guardians, himself included could be targeted. Tsuna could only nod in agreement, and as he opend the door, he was imediatly bombarded by a certain black wolf.

Nyx licked the poor teen, as she had run him over, as she had clearly missed her master's presence. Reborn had long since jumped out of the way, and was watching in amusment at the duo. it was then his pacifister started to glow, and as he turned around he saw, two of his fellow arcobareno, the storm and rain arcobareno had apparantly just arrived themself.

Reborn smiled at his friends, glad they could come in on such a short notice. Reborn smiled. "It is good to see you Fon...Colonnello." He said with a nod to the two, a bit more annoyance in his voice to the rain arcobareno. He was glad they where both there, it would mean a lot to get help from them.

He turned to Tsuna again, they would be helpfull indeed.

*The next day*

Reborn had allowed for Tsunas to sleep in, that day. He had a lot of catching up to do with his companions, Reborn was still anoyed that Leon refused to leave Tsuna alone, as the hitman had left the boy to get some well deserved sleep, his partner Leon was stubborn and would not leave the teens head.

Reborn grumbled a little into his coffee mug at the memory, causing his two companions to stare at him questionally. Reborn snapped out of his grumpy mood and explained everything the boys knew, how they fought, and how Reborn had tried to work with them.

Fon was the first to speek up. "So you basicly need someone to help them realize their potential a bit further, than what you have been able to do?" Reborn only noded.

Colonnello and Fon stared at eachother and allmost loked dissapointed back towards Reorn again. Colonnello was the first one to speek his opinion on the matter. "I know we agreed to help you kora. But this is you we are talking about kora. I have seen you work with swordsmen before, even boxers kora. But you are telling us you are unable to further train a couple of middle shcoolers kora."

Fon noded his head in agreement. "We are not saying you are a bad teacher Reborn, far from it. But what you are telling us are starting to sound a little if you would pardon my language, bull shit."

Reborn only stared at the two, a little anoyed, he knew himself that he could proabably do better with the kids, but he isn't as stubborn as most think. He knows when he should stop and get some help and that is whet he had done. So in his fustration, he placed the mug down hard, gave the both his killer intent.

"I have done everything that I can think of at the moment for the kids. I have barely een here for a total of 8 or so days now. I have been buissy reconstructing their home. Helping Tsuna and his guardians that it is fine with a tight training schedual, but rest is just as important. I have gotten their stamina up a bit more. I have reasoned with them, about their flame, and what they should do to properly maintain it, to keep themself healthy."

Reborn took a deep breath, and watched closely at their reaction, and continiued. "I have even gotten Nono to send some paperwork for Tsuna so he can, get used to the paper work, and even that is becoming an isshue, I can't have Nono sending all of the paperwork, he got. Tsuna needs to practise using his flames. and as I figgured out today. His most likely battle style is that of the first vongola boss. But the boy get's husr when he tries to utilize his flames. Wich is another reason why you two are here."

There was a deadly silence between the three, suddenly there was someone at the door. Reborn went to get it, figguring it was one of Tsunas guardians comming over to take Nyx out for a walk. As he got to the door, Hibari stood there with Ryohei at his left, holding out a hand, asking for the leash for Nyx.

The wolf had allready ran outside wanting to meet her masters friends. waiting unpatiantly for them to hurry up. Reborn gave them the leash, and headed back inside, to his two waiting companions.

Colonnello and Fon had allso jumped down on the floor, and was waiting for Reborn to return. Fon was the first to speak. "We have allready agreed, I-pin is currently off on a 2 week mission, so I have time to help Tsunayoshi-kun" Fon said as he bowed in respect for Reborn. Colonnello Gave a thumbs up and awnserd. "I gues I got no choise now do I kora. When can we start, kora?"

Reborn could only smile a little at the two, with their help things where to indeed get better for Tsuna and his friends indeed.

A/n: OMG this tok FOREVER, I really wanted to try and make a longer chapter for you all, since the last ones have been a little short. Thanx again for the support.

Allso I have another recomedation for another good story I have found to be an interesting read. it is called "of Guardians and Contracts" by Bird of Dreams. here is the summary

Magic AU. No one would ever guess that 'Dame-Tsuna' is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But when unrest grows in the magic world, Tsuna will need all the help he can get. As Reborn says, it's about time that Tsuna started finding his own Guardians to contract with anyways.

it currently has 27 chapters and has a word count of 88,007.

I hope you wil try it out, and I'll try and see if I can find a good khr story or author to have as a bonus wether you like it or not can be debatable, I think it has a great concept, and a great story line. anyway speeking of stories and chapter I hope to see you all in chapter 10. (wow 10 has it really become this long allready) anyway see you all then. This is VxG hoping to write more for you all in the future. See ya.


	11. Missing sky

Memories Reborn chapter 10 Missing sky

**People can you learn to read the attention I have a BETA She is going through some personal stuff right now, so it is going to take a while for her to finnish them up. I knew there where people that where going to complain about the terrible english, but my beta didn't want me to stop writing, so she personally asked me to continiue uploading the story. I know it is bad but please keep it in mind that my beta is buissy atm so yeah. I hope you understand.**

Thank you all again for your amazing support, we have hit a milestone and I am going to try and make this as long as possible, anyway on with the show.

"normal"

"_French_"

"**Italian**"

**Previously on Memories Reborn**

**"We have allready agreed, I-pin is currently off on a 2 week mission, so I have time to help Tsunayoshi-kun" Fon said as he bowed in respect for Reborn. Colonnello Gave a thumbs up and awnserd. "I gues I got no choise now do I kora. When can we start, kora?" **

**Reborn could only smile a little at the two, with their help things where to indeed get better for Tsuna and his friends indeed.**

**~VxG~**

It had been a week shince the two arcobaleno had come and helped with the boys training, Colonnello had taken to train Hayato and Ryohei, while Fon helped Hibari and Tsuna. Both Fon and Colonnello had said they could do nothing to help the swordsman, so Reborn had sent him to train with his father.

A lot of good things had happend though, That blasted Iemitsu had left for Italy again leaving Tsuna and maman to gather some breathing room. Tsuna had allso improved his balance greatly, as well as his endurance when training with Hibari. It was a good choise in getting both Fon and Colonnello in training the guys. And even Takeshi was improving with the help of his father.

The only thing Reborn is getting annoyed about is that through out all the training Tsuna did with Fon, Reborns partner Leon was still refusing to leave the teen's side. It had left the hitman a little cranky to be honest. And Colonnello enjoyed every minute of it, as he saw Reborn fume at his parter chosing Tsuna over Reborn.

Reborn was grumbeling slightly, as he and the teen was going over lists of lists of new flame reppel items. Reborn noticed that Tsuna was getting antsy about reading about liquid able to neutrilize flames, about Items who are able to stop a person's ability to use said flames.

They had gone through the list of said items for three hours now, and Reborn noticed that Tsuna could use a break. Reborn sighed, and took the paper out of Tsunas hands.

Tsuna only stared at his tutor in confusion. Reborn only gave him a smal smile, while he started to clean up some of the papers, as he talked to his student. "Why don't you take a walk with Nyx, it has been a while now hasn't it. And don't forget to take your gun with you"

Reborn said as the teen had all but ran out of the door. "I allways have it with me Reborn, hey Nyx let's run to Yamamoto's place" Reborn saw the two leave the room, he had to give off a smal sad smile, Tsuna was already ready to take the mantle of Decimo. All the teen needed now was the experience from battle, and two more guardians.

*3 hours later*

Tsuna was running along side Nyx, they had just left Takeshi's place, and was heading home. That was until his hyper intuition told him to dodge. Tsuna not one who likes to ignore his intuition did so, and as soon as he did, a smal syringe came flying out of the bushes.

The atack kept going, more of the flying needles came out of nowhere Tsuna had to backflip to avoid them. Tsuna kept going back so that he had hit something soft with his back. His intuition screamed at him to move the hell away, but he was one beat to slow.

The man that Tsuna had bumped into, managed to grab him by the right wrist, and even before Tsuna's own reflexes, the man managed to inject something into his system, but before the man managed to get a secound shot in Tsuna took his secound arm and elbowed the man in the gut, after the man had let go of Tsuna, Tsuna took the opurtunity to turn his body and roundhouse kicked the man in the neck as the man tried to clutch his stomach, from the punch Tsuna got in from his elbow, Instantaniously killing the man.

Tsuna got in a defensive pose as he prepared for the next round of people, that came rushing out of the bushes, obviously startled that a middle schooler had managed to kill one of their men.

Tsuna managed to hold the men of to a certain point, his body was starting to feel hot, and he started to think that the thing the man had managed to inject into him. To Tsuna it felt like the liquid was forcing his flames out, and it was hard to concentrate. Again his Intuition activated for him to move, Tsuna was just not fast enough, the drugs was slowing him down too it seemed.

Though Tsuna had no time to think about it, as the men had managed to wrap his arms in rope, the men was slowly and forcefully pulling so his arms streached out to the sides, they kept the rope coming, wrapping more and more rope onto his arms. And to Tsuna it was starting to hurt, and it hurt badly.

Tsuna tried desperatly to get out of the ropes, but no dice. It wherent untill that the ropes on his left arm started to noticibly weaken in their tightness. Tsuna loked to the left and noticed tha Nyx had managed to get through some men that had tried to stop her. The wolf was bleeding, she loked to have gotten a serious stab wound on her right foreleg.

Tsuna didn't waste a single moment, after he managed to untangle his left arm from the flame infused rope, he moved to the guys on his right. knocking them down in a few heated punches. It was then Tsuna was able to take a serious look at himself, the ropes had digged deep into his arms, they where bleeding badly, and they stung like nothing else he had ever faced. Even Ryohei punches hurt less than what the ropes did.

Nyx walked slowly up to her master, Tsuna knelt down and petted her telling her she did an awesome job. The silence didn't last forever as there was a loud bang, and Nyx fell over.

Nyx was still alive, Tsuna could tell with how the wolf was panting, but Tsuna was pissed at this point, he activated his flames, and walked slowly over to the new group of people that had arrived.

Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs, and suddenly there was a bright light, comming off from the boy. Tsuna however was too preocupied to notice as all he was thinking was kill. He was howerver stopped in his tracks again by not rope but metal chains, they wherent really chains as much as pointy links of metal spikes.

And once they had managed to entangle themselves on the teens arms, Tsuna screamed in pain, the metal was so painfull he was unable to move properly, he was currently only running on rage, and determenation.

The men had managed to get in close again to the boy. But got headbutted by the wolf, Tsuna who was barely able to stand screamed at the wolf for her to get the hell away and get help, the wolf lingerd a bit, but managed to walk away. Tsuna was just glad that she was going to be safe, the men got close to him again, and got some more of the drugs into his system.

Tsuna felt like his whole body was burning up, and the chains was trying to hold his flames down, but the drug tried to get the flames to burn. Tsuna couldn't handle it anymore and fell to his knees, still concios, but just barely. The men kept pricking him with the drug, Tsuna lost count after the 16th.

And something must have snapped in one of the men's head, as he walked over to Tsuna, and placed a circlet of some sort onto his head. As soon as the circlet was in place, Tsuna screamed, his whole body was going into lockdown, his flames was forcefully closing in on his core. Yet the drugs kept fighting back, Tsuna was unable to whitstand the pain, and fainted because of it.

The men unchained the teens arms, and took some rope and tied them together behind Tsunas back, they went ahead and tied his legs together as well. One of the bulkier men took the teen and slung him over his shoulder, the other men was about to fix the place when they heard voices comming. not wanting to lose their hard earned trophy the men left the sceene.

Reborn together with Ryohei, Hibari and Hayato, was running hard, harder than what they had ever run before. When Nyx had returned loking like she had, the gang got worried, and headed out as soon as possible. While Nana took care of the wounded wolf.

Reborn was worried, and his worries became a nightmare when they arrived at the sceene, there was a lot of blood, too much blood for Ryohei to stomach, so the boxer went to the nearest bush to empty his stomach. Reborn saw some rusteling in the bushes, and pulled out his spare gun, and aimed it at the bush.

Reborn let out a sigh when it was only Leon who appeared with some sort of string attached to him, Reborn went to his partner, and grabed whatever Leon had secured.

It wherent just one single item, it was multiple things. There where 5 empty sylinders and 3 full ones, with pointy needles, a round silver circlet, and a pair of black fingerless gloves, with silver white at the smal finger portion of the gloves and a giant X at the place where the back of the hand is supposed to be, once it is on.

Reborn, had to take a retake, as he held the gloves. This thing didn't fit in with the rest of the items, does this mean it was something Tsuna had, or was it something else. "What-what happend here?"

Reborn loked up and saw a suprised Yamamoto standing there, the poor boy was as pale as a ghost, Reborn held onto the circlet, and turned his head down so his fedora shadowed out his face, and started to talk. " I am afraid that Tsuna has been captured by someone, and I think I know who did it but it is going to take time to find them, they are usually wery good at covering up their track. the reason we even got here was because Nyx managed to get to us, and Tsuna managed to fight them off for a good while." Reborn looked into each of the boy's eyes while continuing.

"But I want you all to know that the chances of finding Tsuna alive is minimizing by the minute, these guyz are evil, they don't care about who or what gets in their way, you may all be wery good fighters, and I'll be damned if you wherent, I trained you after all."

The boys looked at eachother then at the hitman. Ryohei was the first to take one of the syringes, looking at the now a little bewilderd hitman. "So Tsuna was fighting with this stuff in his system, I don't know what it does, but I am going to find out what my little bro had to endure." Ryohei then injected himself with the serum, and emideatly he grunted and got close to screaming.

Reborn walked over to the boxer calmly talking to him, and asking him what his body is feeling. Ryohei panted and replied that it felt like his body was burning up, that it was forcing his flames to emerge. Reborn looked at the circlet in his hands, and was starting to put two and two together. Drugs that forced the flames to emerge, and items made to close them in. But it depended on how powerfull the item was, and reborn couldn't just ask one of the boys to place the circlet on their own head now could he.

Reborn didn't have a cance to think further on the topic as Yamamoto yanked the circlet out of his hand, and threw a now empty syringe on the ground, Reborn saw he was sweting, he must have taken the drug too. And before Reborn was able to piece the pices together, Yamamoto broght the circlet to his head, and fainted on the spot.

**~VxG~**

Tsuna woke up with a massive headache, he could barely feel his flames, just flickering at the edge of his core, he noted he was lying on the ground it was cold and damp, he allso noted he couldn't move his arms, nor legs. He tried to wiggle his hands, and legs, his arms where tightly and securely tied behind his back, and his legs where tied together. Tsuna also noted he had something in his mouth, something soft and what appeared to be ducktape covering his mouth so he was unable to spit whatever he had in his mouth out.

That blasted circlet was still atached to his head, it was still painfull but at least now he didn't have drugs in his system that fought back with the flame repelent item. Tsuna allso noted the rope where made of the same damned stuff. It was no wonder these guys was able to do what they did, with a combination like that is shure to be deadly.

"Can someone shut that blasted kid up, how many times are we going to have to inject the kid with the stuff to get him to shut up."

Tsuna stilled, trying to calm his breathing, as he listend to the conversation between the two thugs.

"Yeah well keep drugging the brat. I swear I hate lightning attributes. Those things are defencive and powerful at the same time."

Tsuna could hear a agreeable grunt from the other. As the conversation continiued. "Say how is that other brat doing, he's been out for a while now hasn't he?"

Tsuna could hear the men aproaching him from behind, Tsuna tried his best to calm down and slow his beating heart down, closing his eyes trying so desperatly to create the ilusion that he is still knocked out. Then he felt a fot slightly nudging his side.

"Heh the kid's is still out like a light, wanna try and wake him up." Tsuna tried and brace himself the best he could, and soon he found himself kicked at least 8 meters across the room.

The men aproached the teen again, and started to kick him in the ribs, stomach, back and legs. Tsuna was really happy for the gag without it he would not have been able to hold his voice down.

Tsuna didn't know how loong the men continiously kicked the living daylight out of him, but he was enternily gratefull for when they stopped and mumerd that Tsuna was really still out.

Tsuna was honestly close to tears. He knows he got a few ribs broken with all the kicking they had done, even his right arm felt it was broken as well, it was only because his arms where so tightly bound he was unable to tell. It hurt it all really hurt. It hurt to move his writs, it hurt to move period.

Suddenly water came pouring down onto him, and he shook back as far as his body allowed him, and Stared up at a tal fat man, with a black expensive french suit. there was multiple scars running along the mans face. And the man did not look happy, he was smiling but it was this hatred kind of sneer.

Tsuna panted hard through his nose, then the man leaned down and picked Tsuna up by his hair.

The man was holding Tsuna so he was a good 3 feet of the ground, Tsuna's body screamed in pain, everything hurt. Yet he still looked straight in the mans eyes, giving him a look of disgust

The man must have found it annoying, for soon after Tsuna found himself flung across the room hiting the wall with enough force make a dent in the steel.

Tsuna's head was dizzy, he felt like he was going to puke. but why was there this familiar sound of a silent cry, he could have sworn he had heard somwhere before.

Tsuna tried to look up as far as his bindings would allow him.

And in front of him was a child around the same size as Fuuta, only diffrence was, this child looked allmost alarmingly like a sertain cow he knew.

At the top of the childs head there was a black round affro, as the child he knew was prone to have. A cow suit was allso alarmingly present.

No matter how much Tsuna flipped and flopped on the idea, it all came to the same conclusion. The child tied with his hands behind and around a pole, the dreaded circlet present. and a gag, Tsuna could even see there where dried blood. The child locked eyes with Tsuna and it all fell into place, this was indeed Lambo.

There was no way he would not recognize his lightning's eyes, no matter how old the cow became. Even when they all grew old, Lambo had allways a spechial look on his face, and that look was the wery thing he was staring at right now.

Tsuna didn't have time to compleatly acces the thought properly as he was once again forced off the ground, by the hair by the tall fat man again.

"_Don't think you are getting away from this kid. Hey Alfonse get my brittzy, it is time this child understood who he is dealing with._"

French If Tsuna could smile he would, Because what Tsuna knew, was that the men knows japanese, that much was apparent with his thugs talking it previously. French is a forgein language, and is not normally taught in school, wich is another means of putting fear into their captives.

Tsuna was pulled out of thoughts when he was dropped to the ground and three men started to untie his arms, from his back. While two others was working on some chains hanging by a hook.

It was then realization got to him, they where going to beat him into a pulp. And this is going to be bloody. The fat man was standing behind Tsuna and before Tsuna could comperhend what was happening, the man grabed him by his right hand and twisted it, and broke the bones in the arm preatty thoroughly.

Tsuna was unable to hold it in anymore, everything hurt so much so finally he let the tears fall. The pain from the circlet, his broken ribs and now the broken arm. Multiple brusing and cuts from the beating he got prior to getting here. And now as the men tied his wrist tighty together and hoisted them up to let him hang from the hook, his toes just barely able to touch the floor.

As the men went to work on chaining his legs, pulling the chains so they where forcing his body to stretch. The fat man got to work on cutting the shirt off of Tsunas body none to gently with a sharp knife.

As soon as the men where done. The fat man went to work, cracking a whip and started to hit Tsuna with it.

Everything was a blur to Tsuna. Everything hurt, he could barely think. He tried to think, tried to breathe, but it was near damned impossble with his ribs poking into his lungs and a cloth of some sort clogging up his air canal, with the blasted ducktape covering it.

They went on like that for what felt like hours, the laughter of the goons. the cracking of the whip against the now bloody as fuck back of Tsuna.

It had gotten to a point where now Tsuna was numb to the pain. He didn't feel he didn't think. All he did was pray, and hoping it would soon be over. Hoping that Reborn found him, hoping his friends where okey, hoping that Nyx was alive and well.

Suddenly the whip stopped, and Tsuna found his face being forced up to look into the eyes of the man he now acosiated as boss, as it has been what the grunts keep shouting when the man was whiping him, raw.

The boss grabbed a hold of the tape covering Tsunas mouth, yanking it off none to gently, and soon after grabbing the now wet cloth out of Tsuna's now dry mouth.

Tsuna was gasping for the all important air he so dessperately needed. He didn't get to enjoy it much as the boss bitch slapet him across the face. and held up a big two liter sylinder, with a pointy needle.

Tsuna stared at the thing in horror, if getting bombarded with tiny smal sylinders, that caused him enough pain to faint on the spot because of the damned item. What would this thing do to him.

The boss forced the needle into his broken arm, and as soon as the liquid got into his system he was unable to hold in his screams, it hurt badly, badly enough to want to faint. But the boss would not allow it as soon as Tsuna showed signs of fainting he had his men dump a bucked of ice cold water onto the teen.

As soon as the man had inserted the 2 liter sylider into the teen, he grabed a smal bag of white looking powder and started to spread it onto the boy's bleeding and sore back, as soon as the powder made kontackt Tsuna wanted to scream, but his voice failed him. He was instead only able to force out a wimper. His tears kept running down from his eyes. Salt it had to be salt.

He was unable to think, all he wanted was for the pain to stop. As the boss was finnished he picked up the whip again and went to work once more.

**~VxG~**

As soon as Yamamoto had fainted Reborn went straight to the teen and removed the circlet. And turned to the boys and orderd them to not even considdering in doing the same thing.

It had taken Yamamoto 20 minutes to regain consciousness, it had been all thanks to Ryohei and his sun flames that he had been able to wake as quickly. In the meantime both Hibari and Hayato to look around for clues as to where the men had run off to.

Hibari tapped the bomber on the shoulder and pointed towards a broken tiwg, and multiple footprints, moving toards a single direction. Hayato was quick to gather Reborn and the others. While Hibari went on ahead to scout out the area.

It was easy to find the road where the men had run off to. As Hibari was crouching behind a bush, as he was scouting out the perimeter of the area, he had followed the prints to a deselate area, a warehouse with multiple men around, from where Hibari stood there where about 30 or so men. That he could see that is.

Hibari didn't have time to wait, so he leaped into action tonfas raised, and started to attack.

As Reborn and the other boys had caught up to Hibari they saw him in the mids of fighting 20 goons at once, Reborn noticed that Hibari's movment was more sluggish than normal. Reborn knew Kyoya didn't grab the drugs from him because he still had the full container on him, so the goons must have somehow gotten it into his system. Yett the skylark kept beating down the men as they kept going, soon though the other boys couldn't take it, and ran into battle themself, to assist the skylark.

Reborn himself went into battle mode and assisted the boys from the distance with his gun. The group didn't have time to rest as they kept going even after having taken some minor damage themself, they ran into the warehouse they soon found it to be a giant maze of corridors.

That didn't stop them however as they kept moving, kept fighting against the men as they ran across them.

It felt like forever as the gang made their way through the maze of walls, Reborn himself was fine, but he was starting to feel concerned for the boys, Kyoya was staring to look tired, most likely due to the drugs, the men had managed to get into his system.

Yamamoto, was starting to shiver, his arms where shaking, and his body was looking ridget.

Ryohei as well was starting to look exhausted, he along with Yamamoto must have been injected at some point.

Luckily Hayato was fine, most likely due to him being a loong ranged fighter.

But even so Reborn was starting to ponder if they should head out and call for backup. There was allso the fact that Tsuna might be dead. As soon as Reborn though those words a scream bailed though the entirety of the building.

There was no doubt about it, that was Tsuna . The boys did not waste a single secound, and ran in the direction of where the scraem had arrived from.

As the group made their way towards a double door, both Ryohei and Hayato, ramed into the door so hard the door flew of it's hinges.

The sight that met them was not preaty. Tsuna hanging by his wrist from a hook, his clothes nothing but threads on his body, a tall and fat man holding a bloody whip in his one hand. said man stared at them and gave of a smirk, as he cracked the whip once more hard against Tsunas back, and discarded the whip and grabed Tsuna by the boys cheeck's while covering up the boys mouth in doing so, and forced him to look at the man.

"_Look who's here to help you little boy_" And the man forcefully turned Tsunas head in the direction of his friends (wich was to the left of them)

Tsunas eyes widend, and let his tear's fall. They where here, Tsuna closed his eyes, they where here. Reborn was there, his guardians was there. It was going to be allright.

The boss not one to like being ignored, let go a little bit forcefully of Tsunas face. And slapped him hard.

That was the final string holding the skylark back, as he went on the ofencive. The few men that where in there grabed some of the spechial chains, and managed to entangle the boy into it. Kyoya not one liking to be held down, tried his darnest to get out of the flame encasing chains.

Only for the grunts to inject more drugs into him. Enter a pissed of swordsman, as he to went on the offencive. Hayato and Ryohei close behind. While Reborn was fuming, There was no wonder the men had been able to overpower Tsuna as they have. but to do this to a child. He knew the mafia was a cruel and dark place, and that sometimes you had to kill to survive.

But this, this was inhuman. So Reborn did the only thing he could think of Shoot the tall and fat man, as he was enjoying the battle before him. The man didn't even see it comming, as Reborn was able to shoot the man's right eye out.

Suddenly it became very quiet, then the man started to scream in pain and clutched his bleeding eye, Reborn continiued his assoult, and took out the man's other eye, He was not going to allow this man a painless death as he had granted many other.

Yes Reborn might be a powerfull hitman, and the strongest one there is, but he did not go around killing people because it was fun. He never liked taking a life, he had killed for as loong as he could remember, and today he was reminded that this child that Tsunayoshi Sawada was far from clean himself.

There had been 5 dead bodies at the sceene when they had arrived, two of them showed signs of being killed by Nyx. while the other three where most likely killed by Tsuna himself.

The boy was thirteen, too young to even be handeling a gun with such an ease and confident, than he should.

But Reborn was not going to let this man taint him any further, Reborn could allready tell by the bleeding arms, and back that Tsuna was going to have some serious scars. But that was enough of that. Reborn took out the mans, right hand finger, and continiously bombarded the man with bullets.

His knee, his foot, his left leg, his stomach. Reborn continiued like this for a while. before he decided he might as well let the man suffer a bit more. As he turned his gun upwards, and shot the chain holding Tsuna up, and watched the teen fall down like a sack of potatoes.

Reborn was quick to get to the teens side, and emideiatly started to to pour his strong sun flames into the bleeding teens body, desperatly trying to stop the bleeding.

Reborn shot loose the chains binding his student's legs and hands, and removed the circlet from his head. Tsuna tried his best and forced himself off the ground, as much as he could. He didn't get far, as his body fell to the ground again, he desperatly tried to get to the child, who was allso in dire need of help. So instead of draging himself over he managed to get his tutor's attention.

Reborn was at his side, trying to stabilize the teen, and truth to be told he allmost had a heart attack, when Tsuna started to move. When the teen gave up his pursuit of getting up, the boy slightly poked at Reborns arm, and pointed to a pillar, in the back.

Reborn got curious, if Tsuna thought it was important to get to that place in his condition, it must have been important. Reborn turned to Tsuna who had finally fainted due to the pain. Reborn gave a bit more sun flames into the boy again, and headed for the pillar. He allso noted that the other boys where able to hold the grunt's off now as they had started to panic about their boss. Who was still concious but in a lot of pain.

Deciding to just get it over with Reborn was able to get to the pilar, and then he was met with a child, who could not be more that 6, bound and gaged to the pillar. Reborn was furious, Teens is one thing, but young children is another. Reborn was quick to get the shaking child loose, get the circlet off the trembling child. And knocked him out, the less painfull way he knew.

Reborn looked over to the battle field, the boys had the grunts on the run. And the man had stopped moving. Reborn grabed for Leon, it was time to call some reinforcment's and the hospital, who had just recently been replaced with Vongola staff.

*** 6 days later * **

Most of Tsunas guardians had been able to go through the battle without much of a hinch, it was only Hibari and Yamamoto who had recieved the most damage and was suitated in the same hospital room as Tsuna.

Tsuna was still in a deep slumber, not coma just asleep. It has been a few hectic days, And Reborn has done a bit of thinking. If the boy was barely safe in his own home, in his own street. Where could he be safe.

It was only up until only 4 days ago that Reborn had thought of the forest. If he was safe enough to sleep alone along with his guardians there. Why not make a more secure and fitting house for the teen. And Reborn was regrettebly sad to say, that even with Colonnello and Fon they had increased dramasticly, but if something like this where to happend again. They would seriously need better equipment and training faciliti's.

So Reborn went to work on the project rigt away. Tsuna himself had said he felt more at ease in the forest than he ever did in his home.

That project was started on only 4 days ago, and Tsuna along with the mysterious child, that ended up in sharing room with the three, where both out like a light. Not showing any signs of waking up.

Tsuna had suffer 6 broken ribs, and a wery thoroughly broken right arm. He had some head trauma, but the doctors didn't think it was enough to create permament damage. Wich was a huge relief of off Reborn's chest.

The doctors where able to compleatly mend and erase all trases of scars from Tsunas back, the only thing they where unable to compleatly remove where the strange cuts on Tsunas arms. They where scars that was allmost imbeded into his skin, His skin was able to heal just fine, and have the same smoothness as a normal arm should have.

It was only that there was something lingering in his skin to make it become like that, and it wherent only Tsuna, It was on Hibari as well. The goons had managed to get close and traped him in chains, and the marks where the chains had been, there was marks from them remaining.

*7 days later*

Tsuna and the child where both out cold. Hibari and Yamamoto where only 2 days away from a full recovery.

Currently the nurses have forced Hibari and Yamamoto to sleep. Because they where both exhausting themselves, by worrying over Tsuna. The fact that Tsuna hadn't woken up in 13 days where worrying. Hayato was allways found close to his boss's side when he wherent at school or home asleep. Same was said about Ryohei and Kyoko, Tsuna's mother came for multiple visits, and stayed for hours at a time. It had gotten to a point where Reborn had to force the woman that she was needed home, to take care of the still healing wolf.

Reborn was currently seated with a few of Tsuna's books. Nana had grabed a few books for Tsuna to read whenever he woke up. Reborn sighed for what felt like the milion'th time that day.

The other child had awoken about 3 days ago, and introduced himself as Lambo Bovino. After the doctors, declared him fit enough to leave. Nana was kind enough to give the apparent homless child, a temporary home, but with the way Nana was coing over Lambo.

Made it apparent that the child was there to stay.

Bianchi had allso shown up, when she heard about Tsuna and his two friends in the hospital, she droped everything she was currently doing. And arrived in Japan only 5 days ago, she and Gokudera had a lot of cathcing up to do. So Reborn let the two handle things at their own pace.

His gaze returned to the sleeping teen in the hospital bed, Tsuna looked exhausted. Even when he was sleeping like this, his body was tense. And it was all the more reason for Reborn to hurry with his little suprise for the young soon to be don.

Reborn sighed once more, as he placed the book he had been holding, down onto the pile of other books at the smal nighstand next to Tsunas bed.

He jumped down and soon left the premise, of the hospital and left to finnish up his suprise.

If only Reborn had stayed a little longer would he have noticed the waking eyes of Tsuna.

As the teen sat up, he had a confused look on his face, and the memories soon cam back to him, of the battle and the capture.

Loking around he saw Hibari and Takeshi in separete beds, fast asleep. Tsuna didn't feel like sleeping, instead he found the books left by his mother, turned on the little lamp next to him and started to read.

**VxG**

A/n: This is proabably one of my loonger chapters, but my god it is not over yet, in a selebration of hitting the 10th chapter milestone and recieving a follow count of 136 as of the time I am writing this. I am going to give you all a little secoundary chapter, more like a break chapter, I am going to write it in this story so it wount take away my writing time for the 11th chapter (BTW I am going to be using the end qote from the miny chapter, it might not seem as much, but do please read it, it is going to be important for later) I hope you enjoy, the 10.5 chapter The piles of marshallow Enjoy

Memories Reborn Chapter 10.5 The piles of marshmallow

Tsuna tried and so desperately failed at thinking of something else. The images of his capture still flashed before his eyes, he had barely read for 10 minutes, before he couldn't take it.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Tsuna's head jerked up. Before Tsuna could even respond the door opend. And Tsuna could hardly believe his eyes, in comes someone he knows dearly, someone he had started to trust when he had turned 17 just a year before he had taken the mantle in his previous life.

The white hair the purple upside down crown underneeth the mans left eye, Byakuran.

Tsuna was close to tears at the failiar face, and perhaps the only person he could talk to about his previous life. Of course Tsuna allmost failed to notice the amount of bags he was carrying, he feared to ask, though he could allready think he knew what it was as well.

Byakuran loked at Tsuna with his familiar smile, the closed eyes and the mischevious smile, Tsuna had learned to love to hate, it ment Byakuran was scheeming something, and that something could ither be a disaster, or a blessing.

Byakuran moved over to the chair next to Tsuna placing the many bags to the side while taking out some of it content's and it was indeed what Tsuna had thought it to be. Marshmallows. Byakuran opend the package and started to slowly eating away at the content's. Tsuna decided to just put the book away, it wheren't like he would be able to read it anyway.

So Tsuna did the best thing to get started, simply asking the man, who he was and what he was doing here, might as well get some fun from it, and be able to one up him in something for once.

Byakuran only smiled as Tsuna asked the question. And simply replied. "My name is Bya-"

"Byakuran I know, still what are you doing here. The future not bright enough for you?"

Tsuna stared at him with a familiar look he would use on Byakuran when he was in a good mood, this caught Byakuran a little of guard as he closely inspected the teen on front of him.

"Tsu-chan, is that you, or is this someone else entirely?"

At this Tsuna allmost burst out laughing, clutching his sides. As he tried to calm himself.

After wiping away some stray tears he spoke up again. "It is indeed me baka-Byak."

Baka-Byak, was a nickname Byakuran had gained because of some seriously hilarious encounters, with Tsuna himself and his guardians, back in the day.

At this Byakuran started to laugh a little as well, after a minute or two with laughter, Tsuna decided enough was enough, as he put on his boss apeal. And loked at Byakuran in a serious manner, and went back to buisnies.

"In all seriousness though Byakuran, what are you doing here?"

Byakuran ploped a few marshmallows into his mout, and replied. "The nith boss of Vongola contacted me and my family about a treaty, I have allready signed the treaty, so Millefiore is apart of Vongola allience, it was a real bummer I coulnd't meet you. I asked if Timoteo-san had an heir, and when he replied he had three, I got a little worried."

Tsuna waited patinently. And now that Byakuran knows that this Tsuna is the Tsuna that defeated him in the future, things where so complicated.

Byakuran sat a whole minute, just eating marshmallows to calm his nerves. He soon stoped and began talking again. "When Timoteo-san said that he didn't see two of them as worthy, but they are still allowed to be a canditate. Let me just say, he wanted me to meet you first before his cunning and cruel fredrico, or power driven and angry Xanxus."

Byakuran, tok another bite of some marshmallows.

"You know Tsu-chan, I am glad it is the you from the time you destroyed me that is here right now, come to think of it, why are you here?"

Tsuna just shrugged his shoulders a bit, and simlpy replied. "Giotto gave me a secound chance at life. Though thinking back on it, I thing it was more like he roped me into it, maby a little."

Tsuna gatherd his legs to his chest, and huged them. "I guess, but I still don't regret it, if Giotto and my other ancestors, thought they needed me here, then I am going to believe in them, and stand by their belief."

Byakuran only noded, he loked at his watch, and for a moment it loked like his eyes where going to pop out, he stood up. And went for the door. Leaving his prechious marshmallows behind.

Tsuna allmost jumped out of bed. "Ano Byakuran arent you forgetting something?"

Tsuna said while pointing to the twenty something groceries bags on the floor.

Byakuran, only shook his head, holding out a single marshmallow bag in his hand. "I am fine Tsu-chan, see it as a present from me. Oh yeah before I forget."

Byakuran moved over to Tsunas bed again, and gave Tsuna a piece of folded paper.

"Timoteo-san, wanted you to have this Tsu-chan. And here this is something else from me"

Byakuran said as he held out another piece of paper, for Tsuna to colect.

"I'll see you around Tsu-chan" Byakuran said as he wanderd off out the door.

Tsuna decided to look at the pieces of paper in the morning, right now he felt extreamly tired, Tsuna placed the pieces of paper on the table, turned off the light, and went off to a relaxed sleep.

tbc

**VxG**

And that is it, thank you all again for your support, and remember my Beta is still away, and please respect that. Thank you anyway though, to all of you. Thank you all and I see you all next time in the 11th chapter this has been VxG writing out for now.


	12. A gift and a haven

Memories Reborn chapter 11 A gift, and a haven.

Before we start, I have to say. OMG thank you everyone for your reviews, I don't even know where to start. Well I do Beta is still buissy, so again sorry for the inconvinience.

And I guess that is it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as you have with the others, so again thank you for that. And let's get on with the story then

**Previously on Memories Reborn**

**Byakuran said as he held out another piece of paper, for Tsuna to colect.**

**"I'll see you around Tsu-chan" Byakuran said as he wanderd off out the door.**

**Tsuna decided to look at the pieces of paper in the morning, right now he felt extreamly tired, Tsuna placed the pieces of paper on the table, turned off the light, and went off to a relaxed sleep.**

**~VxG~**

Tsuna had woken early, and started the day, to read a book. He decided to wait and read the notes for later, when he could talk to Reborn about it. Yamamoto and Hibari where still asleep, so he took the book he had started on last night, it was an italian novel, about the battles in the 1700. He had just gotten to the 15h chapter, when he noted the stirring from across the room, Hibari and Yamamoto was waking up.

Marking his page, and putting it back, he hit the call, button, to reach a nurse, or a doctor, vichever shows first. And it was only then did he start to feel a little slight tingle sentation in his right arm. The drugs must have started to wear off.

"groan" Tsuna turned towards the voice, Yamamoto was the first to see him. "Ah Tsuna?"

Tsuna only smiled at his friend, and saw that Hibari was now wide awake as well and was looking at him, Tsuna could read his guardians like an open book, after having to deal with his hectic guardians, for so loong. It would be hard not to. If Tsuna didn't know Hibari as well as he did. The look Hibari was giving him was looking more of a frown, or even angry. But what he saw in his cloud right now. Was nothing but releaf, and like a huge burden had been lifted from his mind.

Tsuna smiled slightly, he saw the same worry in yamamotos eyes, they where easier to read than Hibari. Maby even a bit more worry than Hibari's own.

"I am sorry I worried you guys, say how loong have I been out?"

"About 14 days now Tsuna"

Tsuna as well as Hibari and Yamamoto turned to the new voice. In the doorway stood none other than Reborn himself, acompanied by a nurse.

"It is about time you woke up, the child woke up before you. Maman is taking care of him as we speek, Nyx has allso made a full recovery, right now it is only you and your two guardians left."

Yamamoto was the first to react. "Wait guardians, what are those?" Tsuna gave a slight chukkle. "I'll explain later Yamamoto, Reborn I have something I have to talk to you about."

"Save it Tsuna, you need to focus on regaining your strength back. We can talk later in private, your friends there is getting out today, we can talk then."

Tsuna could only nod, and soon after the nurse had examined him, and said he was only going to need a few nights rest. about 1 or 2 days would be effichent.

The hours passed by in a flash, his mother, along with Hayato, and Bianchi. Lambo along with I-pin (who was allso around the size as fuuta, only smaler) who had arrived from her misson only a week ago, to continiue her training with Fon. And even Fon and Colonnello had showed up, Nyx was the exception as animals werent allowed inside the hospital, for allergic reasons.

Tsuna was happy despite his storm, bombarding him, with praise, and crying his own tears out. If it was one thing Tsuna could never get used to despite what Hayato did for him in his previous life, and that was his god damned loyaltly, seriously sometimes Gokudear acted allmost like a dog most of the times. And then there is this Hayato, he was allmost worse than in his previous life, thoughto be honest he was a little more level headed, but he cared for him, like nobodys buisness. And it was allmost scary, how much he would do for his boss.

Tsuna only smiled and accepted it though, despite his flaws he was lucky to have such good friends.

A couple of hours later, and it was only Tsuna and Reborn left, Yamamoto, and Hibari had been granted the all green to get out, and the others respect Reborns wishes, and left him alone with his student.

Reborn sighed, as he handed the gloves to Tsuna. "I believe theese are yours now." Tsuna could only look at his tutor in awe. He didn't need for him to explain what they where. "Thank you Reborn."

Reborn only noded, as he got serious again. "Say Tsuna if you don't mind me asking, this might be a bit hard on you, but can you tel me about your first kill, I know you have killed before I got here. I just want to make shure you are allright."

Tsuna was taken aback from this, as his mind went blank. His first kill, out of all the things Reborn could ask him about it had to be his first kill.

Tsuna never liked taking a life, but he knew, even way before he had even decided on wanting to take the mantle of Decimo in his last life. That sooner or later, he had to eventually take a life. And when he did do it, it felt like the world around him went into chaos, shure Byakuran was killed by him in the future.

But at the same time it was not. Tsuna had killed Byakuran out of rage and worry for Yuni and Gamma. Shure his other kill was a lot less rage and more, worry. And is the one Tsuna himself keep thinking about when he kills.

He remember the day so wery clearly, he had been asked by Nono to take care of a meeting, because one Nono wanted to make shure Tsuna could handle himself in a meeting, and at that point Tsuna had allready been in a few meetings with Nono, and his guardians along with a few of Tsunas own. (mainly Hayato and Takeshi)

The meeting was nothing special, it was a peace treaty confrence, with the Tyeren famiglia who had came to Vongola. Nono had every right to be relaxed, they where already close friends even without the treaty, so he believed Tsuna Would be able to handle it on his own.

Tsuna was alone with Reborn on the outside keeping guard, he had brought along Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome and Lambo. Mukuro was still recovering from being freed from Vindiche, and Kyoya allong with Ryohei was out on a mission together.

In the beggining everything went well, it wherent untill Tsuna had asked Chrome to give the signing papers to the don of Tyeren, that things started to go wrong.

As Chrome finnished her route, one of the Tyeren family men, made a remark.

"That girl of yours is gorgeous, you wouldnt mind me taking her for myself do you." The man said as he grabed for Chrome. Chrome just simply stiffend right where she stood, loking over towards her boss, who was at the moment trying to calm himself and appear professional.

It was hard for him but he managed it somehow, as he simply stood up, went over towards his female mist. Lightly taking her out of the mans hand.

"I would preffer it if you didn't touch my mist like that sir. It is severely unproffesional. And if it is something my teachers have taught me, if anything, it is to keep a proffeshional nature to yourself. I do not care what you do to other women in your spare time, so please be considderate to my Chrome-chan"

Suddenly there was a sound of shatering glass, as Tsuna had turned his head towards it, he saw the don's face red, and angry.

The don then went to grab another nerby glass, and flung it towards Tsuna. Tsuna's guardians tried to make a move, but Tsuna stopped them, simply holding a hand up. (A/n By this point the old Tsuna had gone through vigurous training with both Reborn and the ninth together with the ninth's guardians. Together they had been slightly able to get the dame ness out of him, he still had a long way to go though)

The don was angry, he pointed at Chrome while he talked away in an angry Italian. "Do you dare say to me that you have TWO mist, you allready have the hated Mukuro at your side. Wich I frankly think should have stayed in the Vindiche care. At least he wount be able to end the world from there, and then you have this WOMAN, who looks like she is straight out of the hospital or something, a wery gorgeous woman no less."

The man took a slight breather for a moment when he stared angrily up in the young vongola don's eyes.

"Not to mention you are nothing but a child. you can't be more than 15, do you sreiously believe I can take you seriously. I have staked everything on this aliance, and then you come over here trying to act all hight and mighty."

The man then pulled out a gun from his hoilster, on his hip and aiming it at Tsuna. Being thretend dayily by a monster of a tutor everyday, Tsuna wherent even fased by the mans appeal. As Tsuna walked slowly over to the don. And was about to calm the man down when there was a loud gunshot comming from behind.

As Tsuna turned around, Chrome was lying on the floor, with blood oozing out from her shoulder. And then he saw up on the wery same man that had tried to seduse her just moments before, with a smoking gun in hand.

Tsuna saw red, trying to seduse her is one thing. But attack one of his guardians, in the middle of a peace treaty, was not going to end well at all.

Tsuna gatherd his own gun (wich Reborn had insisted on him in having on him at all times.) And Shot the man. The rest of what happend is a blur to Tsuna. He remember Hayato had called for reinforcment, and Reborn jumping in through the door, just in time to see his student shoot the man dead.

Tsuna remember the feeling of light headednes. He remember his guardians rushing in to help him steady himself. And then nothing. just a hole lot of nothing. He had just killed someone.

Looking back on it all, it felt allmost foregin to him. It had taken a lot of effort, from his guardians and tutor to get him back to his usual self.

Tsuna tried to get comfortable in the hospital bed he was currently seated in. The first kill is something that is allways going to stay with you for the rest of your life, and in his case the afterlife.

Reborn looked at the silent boy in front of him, thinking to himself "Did I go to far?"

"Oy Tsuna are you allright?" Tsuna was instantly snapped out of his trance

"I am sorry Reborn, you caught me off guard" Tsuna took a few deep breaths. Tsuna thought this might be his chance to get to know his tutor a bit more. And at the same time ask a genuine question, he never got to ask in his last life. yet he didn't get to because when the question was about to come up, he would get weak kneed, and drop it all together. Now was a perfect time to ask.

"Say Reborn, I know killing is a must in the mafia, but is it bad to disslike killing." There he said it, in his last life, Reborn was a monster, and would constantly threthen him with the gun, heck even Spanner threthend him with a gun once.

Tsuna studied his tutor closely, Reborn was a master at everything he did. And rarely did Tsuna see him serious or angry. The only time Tsuna could remember seing Reborn mad, was in the future, when Yuni came to them asking to be portected. And Byakuran was closing in on her, when she was hugging him.

Right now Reborn was showing another side to him he had never seen. It was like his age had finaly caught up to him, he looked so tired and frail. When Tsuna know that he is far from it at all.

Reborn was the first to break the silence that had appeared between them. "It is true that we have to kill in this world we call home, and although I have chosen this way of life, you have been forced into it." Tsuna allmost scoffed at the irony, but managed to hold it in.

Reborn continiued. "I personally don't enjoy killing, and I believe nobody should ever do. But this is a harsh life, and I hope you have gotten the help you needed when you first killed, wich you have yet to tell me Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Oh crap Reborn is using his full name, Reborn is annoyed. And an annoyed Reborn is no fun at all to deal with. So Tsuna took the hint and started to explain himself.

"I am sorry Reorn, but it has been a while. And don't worry Kyoya and his family has been a great help in helping me cope."

Tsuna took a deep breath and started the story.

"My first kill, it shure has been a while. I think I was around 7 or 8 years old. Kaa-chan had started taking shooting practise, and cept a gun with her everywhere, much like she is now."

Tsuna took a little pause, as he rememberd the incident in question.

"I was home from school because I had a slight fever. And kaa-chan didn't want to take any chanses."

Again another pause, before continuing.

"Then a man came inside through the front door, and managed to find his way in to the kitchen area where we where sitting. I remember he had this big gun on him, not a single handed wepon like me and kaa-chan have currently, it was huge at least it looked huge to me."

Again he took another short pause before continuing. this incident had really put a number on Tsuna, maby even more so than his first, in his last life.

"Kaa-chan, went to grab her gun from the counter, but the man managed to shoot it out of her hands, and the gun flew towards where I was standing, the man kept going towads Kaa-chan. And I must have picked up the gun at some point, because the next thing I know there was a loud bang, and the man just fell. Like a sack of potatoes allmost."

Another pause, as he tried to calm his nerves.

"The man was just lying there, the blood would not stop flowing. The gun felt heavy in my hands as it fell to the ground. Next thing I know I am waking up in Kyoyas house, where they helped me recover from the incident."

There was a loong silence that felt like it had gone on for what felt like hours, until Tsuna was the one to break the silence again.

"Ither way it has been a loong time shince it happend, and I have killed more than I can count on one hand."

Tsuna gave off a slight slow painfull smile. "anyway, I just wanted you to know that a man by the name of Byakuran showed up last night, I think I woke up around 3 ish. He left behind two notes and a few of those." Tsuna said as he pointed towards the twenty something bags at the side of his bed.

Tsuna then handed the notes over to Reborn, and mentioned he had not seen in them yet, and that he wated to talk to him about them, when he had the chanse.

Reborn started to read it out loud, as Tsuna listend.

**Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi, my name is Timoteo Vongola, and I am the current boss of the Vongola famiglia.**

**It sadens me to say that I am really counting on you. Whenever I read the reports Reborn sends, me and tells me about the thing's you can do. **

**I just hope you can handle my two sons, Fredrico, and Xanxus.**

**Their biggering is getting out of hand, Fredrico has lost two of his guardians, while Xanxus has only lost one.**

**I have allso heard that you are only missing a Lightning and Mist guardian, I am thinking of sending you a spechial item for you to keep safe, I am afraid they are not going to be safe in the Vongola manor much more, with the fighting the two are doing.**

**Dear Tsunayoshi I just sincerely hope you are going to be safe, and that you take care of yourself.**

**And that the information I gave to young don of Milefiore has done you good, I hope you can do something about it.**

**Sincerely Vongola Nono.**

As Reborn finnished up the note, Tsuna was still mulling over what Nono would send, it couldn't be the rings could it. It is still far to early to do anything about the rings. Or is the situation that bad. He had allready heard about the loss of guardians between the two, parties.

But then again if things where to go that way. And then. "HGUAAHHH" Tsuna was so frustrated, he couldn't make heads from tails about this, and what was the information that Baka-byak had gotten.

Reborn was just as confused, wel maby not all of it, though he did see his student was taking this a bit too seriously. Why don't we see what this Byakuran had obtained as for as Tsuna was deep in thought he started to read. And my god this was something that made Reborn angry, not piss off angry, just simply a slight irritational angry.

The note talked about a facility, that experimented on humans and animals, and to what the extent flames can do. And as Reborn continued to read down the details. About spechial animals, compleatly infused with flames, how they are being called flame beasts.

This was starting to tick Reborn off, for it went into great detail on how they extracted flames from humans, and poured them into a helpless little animal, or a big one. Wichever you prefer.

He had to talk to Tsuna about this evetually. But for right now, the teen needed to rest, and the boy along with his mother was going to get the suprise of their life. for the house he had started to build for them, was finally done.

And the moment Tsuna was ready to leave the hospital, he was going to make shure **EVERYBODY **was there, he had been super tight lipped about this. nobody knew of it with the exception of him, and the ones working on it. And they had to swear on the Omerta that they would keep their lips sealed.

Reborn excused himself, leaving together with the two pieces of notes. And leaving behind a wery confused Tsuna.

*2 days later*

It was late in the evening Tsuna and Nana allong with everyone else, followed Reborn through the forest. The others, wich consist of Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Ryohei, Hibari, Yamamoto, Lambo, Hayato, Bianchi, I-pin, Fon, Colonnello and Nyx. where all exited when Reborn said he had a suprised no strings attached.

Tsuna was still skeptic about it all. But for now he followed along. And when Reborn stopped, and said they where here Tsuna just stared in front of him at the 3 story tall building in front of them.

Reborn jumped up on the teens shoulder. And mentions for the building. "This is your new home Tsuna"

Tsuna could harly believe his own ears, his mother had allready sunk to her knees, holding her hands to her face, silently crying.

Reborn jumped down again, as he explains.

"This place has the state of the art security systems. It has flame detectors, and cameras where you don't even know it could even be. If you are not safe in this house I don't know where else you would be safer, it has the same security system as the ones in the Vongola mansion."

No Tsuna thought, this security system is higher than the one in Vongola.

Reborn waved the others, inside. Bianchi being the one to help Nana, back on her feet, as she allso slightly hugs the woman, in comfort. The two had grown close when Tsuna was in the hospital.

As they enterd the house/mansion. They where greated to a wide open space, straight in front of them was a twin staircase. (much like the grand staircase in Titanic, if you havent seen the movie go check images of the staircase up on google)

And two big doors behind those again. Behind door number one was a little corridor, with a few doors, all of them are labeld. Study, library, kitchen and so forth. In through the other door was the rooms like diner, the living room, and another Library. The diner was conected to the kitchen.

Up the twin stairs, was the gate way to the living quarters, like sertain rooms and such. it was a loong corridor, and when they started to get to the end of it, the simple but fancy doors, started to have words written on them.

the words being, Cloud, Sun, Rain, Lightning, Storm, mist and at the wery door on the end it stood in fancy letters Sky, all in italian.

As Reborn opend the door, a king sized bed stood in the middle of the furthest wall, another dog bed for Nyx to sleep in. There was a fancy desk, with a few papers on it, and then there was an entire wall, filled with books, in diffrent languages, and sizes. Reborn didn't give the teen any time to take a look at them as he moved to the left side of the bed, and hit a hidden button on the bed leg.

It opend a hidden door besides the bed. And before Tsuna had a chanse to check it out. Reborn got ahead of him. "This is a secret passage, it connects with your guardians rooms, so if anything happends during the night and any of your guardians are here you can go to them."

Tsuna is getting confused. "Reborn what about you, can't I go to you if I need anything?"

Reborn gave of a smal sad smile. "I am getting to a point where I can't help you anymore with your training. You are just in need of experience, and do the rutine I have given you when you train with your guardians. Other than that I don't know what good use I'll be of you other than to give you a few pointers here and there."

Tsuna could hardly believe is own ears, was Reborn saying what he think he is saying.

"Are you leaving?" Reborn shook his head. "Heavens no Tsuna, I am not about to leave you yet, that much is certain. Anyway we still have a lot of house to see, why don't we head upstairs, and see your new office Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna could only smile, as Reborn led the way. Things where becoming great.

As they got upstairs, There was a lot of open space not as many doors as there was downstairs. It was a simple gaming room, another library, seriously how many books does Reborn think he can read. He love to read, but this is insane. And now there was just one room left.

Tsunas new office, Reborn decided to let his student opend the door, as Tsuna got in he saw the big brown mahogni desk at the wery end of the room, a fire place at the left side of the room, with a brown sofa placed in a horse shoe around it, there was a dog bed for Nyx behind the office desk, for a place for her to be comfortable when Tsuna would be in here to work. And yet another book filled wall, at the right hand side. Behind the desk was a big grand window, with the same breathtaking vieu like when both he and Reborn had flown to the mountain.

Tsuna had walked up to the desk to feel it's texture, the room, the whole house, it felt safe, it felt like home. He felt relaxed.

Nyx was the first to come up to her master, she licked his hand. Tsuna could only stare at his tutor in awe, All of this was for him and his mother. He was getting teary eyed.

"Anyway" Reborn spoke up again. "There is one more thing I have in store for you all. Come with me this way, I am sorry Tsuna you can get emotional later."

Tsuna gave off a slight smile, as he followed his tutor once more. ans they reached the stair case, Reborn walked to a metal door by the side of it, hit a button and it opend.

It somehow managed to fit everyone inside, with room to spare. As the now apparant elevator, was taking them down to a basement floor, Tsuna was starting to grasp at the situation. Nono had mention that the items where not going to be safe in the Vongola Manor, wich ment sending them to him, at the time Tsuna thought of the idea as stupid, because if his old house was anything, it wasn't safe.

But with this place it could possibly be the safest place around. Just then the door opend, and in front of them was a huge wall, with four other dors, and as Tsuna got a look around he saw another seven other elevator doors, wich ment.

"This is the training facility, through those four doors, you are going to find four diffrent rooms, the first door to the right, is the gun hangar, it has up to ten shooting booths. And with this I am going to make shure all of you boys espechailly, know how to handle all of the guns you are ever going to find."

Reborn was looking more sternly at Hibari and Ryohei mostly out of the guardians.

"Speeking of the gun hangar, you will allso find equipment ment for the use of gun practise, for you see there is allso a paintball area for you to train in as well. Or just joke around as you see fit. This is after all yours now Tsuna."

Tsuna gave of a slight grin, as his tutor continued towards the secound door.

"Through this door, you will find the state of the art training equipment, you wil not only find the basic of basic training equipment, like training bike or something, there is a balance bar, in case you need to train your body in any form for acrobatics. It got a few practise dummies for close combat training, for your martial art training with Fon and Colonnello. There is allso a smal dojo and sword practise area. A smal boxing ring, and a few punching bags. There is allso a lot of weights, for muscle training, you will find it all in there."

Reborn then went over to the third door.

"This next room is a simple fighting area, the wall's are soundproof, and as much flame restisted as we could muster, this is where I want you to train your flames, and your flames only. And by flames I mean only flames, you can have any form of wepon as loong as it is coated in your flames."

And then Reborn walked over to the last door.

"Through this door, you are going to find the pool area, I Expect all of you whenever you are here to at least swim 20 km, every day, if not more. There is a diving board up to 30 meters high, or lower if you don't feel like jumping off a cliff. there is a simple diving board's as well, for those who want to start off smal, the pool itself has a diameter of 50 meters, in width, depth and length."

Reborn stood in front of the group as he motioned for behind them.

"As you all can see there are more than one elevator, and as you can allso see they are color coded, as we arrived from the far left, those other elevators, are all going to take you to your respected rooms. Yellow is sun, cloud is purlple. orange is sky, you all get the deal."

Reborn took another note of the teens and the other in the group. As he went on.

"Ryohei, Takeshi, and Kyoya, from now on you are to stay here every weekend, or other days when we call for you. From this day forth you are now Tsunas Guardians. I am going to talk to each and every one of you, about your roles in a moment, so why don't you go to your respected rooms here, I have talked to your family, and they have sent over a few of your belongings, so they should be in your rooms. Hayato I have gotten you and Bianchi out from the hotel you where staying at, and all of your belongings are in your room, I have personally cheked to it."

The boys in question just stared at Reborn in suprise (yes even Hibari)

Reborn turned to the other in the group.

"Maman, why don't you go familiarise yourself in the kitchen, I have made shure everything is perfect, for such a talented cook, Bianchi. You can get rested up, you look your about to fall over."

Reborn turned to the three young girls in the group. "There is enough space for you here, you can stay the night if you all want to, I have allso contacted all of your parents, so they are awere of where you all are."

And the girls decided on doing just that, Kyoko left with her brother, Hana and Haru, went up toghether with Nana, Bianchi, the other two arcobareno I-pin and Lambo to go and explore (despite Hana's hatred for kids)

And after Hibari, Yamamoto, Hayato and Ryohei had left for their own private quarters, that only left Tsuna, Nyx and Reborn.

Tsuna was silent for close to a hole minute. Turning to the sun arcobareno "Thank you Reborn. You have no idea how much we needed this."

Reborn only smiled. And nodded in aproval. "Get some rest Tsuna, I did promise to talk to your guardians about their roles, and you look to have had enough excitment for one day."

Tsuna gave of a slight chukkle, he couldn't agree more, after a quick good night to Reborn, as he headed for his own elevator, with Nyx close behind, did Reborn move. He knew that Kyoya was at boiling point, with having to crowd for so long, and Ryohei, was with his sister. Hayato, was most likely organizing his stuff, so Reborn moved towards the blue elevator, thinking it was best to get the important one first anyway.

*with Takeshi*

Yamamoto was pacing in his new room, it was just about the same size as Tsunas room. Only that his was on the left side of the hall way while Tsunas was at the end of it.

Yamamotos room was simple, but at the same time not. His room was to the left of Tsuna's room. His bed straight ahead when he opend the door. The elevator was on the left hand side of the bed, and the passage was to the right of it.

The walls had a simple soothing blue color to it, a lot of katanas, hanging on the wall. And wich Takeshi soon found out to be all real.

There where a lot of tranquility feeling to his room. As he rememberd when he had first met Tsuna when they where in preschool, Tsuna had seen right through his act. He had supportet him in his baseball sport, and told him to follow his heart. And what he felt to be right.

It wherent until one day a few years later that Tsuna had invited him home one day, and that they had been ambushed by a thug, that Yamamoto decided to take up the sword, from his old man, he still played baseball for fun, he could never give up on it compleatly. And he was glad that he saw there where a few baseball items in his new room. Even though they where few, he still apreachiated the little things.

Takeshi was about to move onto his suitcase his father had packed for him, when the elevator dors opend with Reborn in it.

"Hi Takeshi, how do you like your new room?"

Reborn said as he walked over to the young teen. "It is amazing, Reborn, it's like you know how my head works or something."

Yamamoto scratched behind his head. "haha not that I ever doubted you or anything."

Reborn only smiled as he jumped onto the boys shoulder.

"In all seriousness though Takeshi, do you know what it means to be a guardian, much less the rain guardian?"

Takeshi could only shake his head, Tsuna had never gotten back to him on describing what a guardian was, seing as Tsuna was still recovering. He didn't want to chanse it, he would get to him when he would get to him. And now it seemed that Reborn is taking the first step.

Reborn understood, and started his explanation.

"You are now going to be Tsunas rain guardian. And knowing Tsuna you are most likely going to be his only one, so stay alive."

Takeshi was glad for the pause Reborn was doing, it gave him time to digest the information.

After noding his head for the arcobareno to continiue, he continued to listen closely. He would do this for Tsuna.

"As for your role in the famiglia, a good example would be when we first met, remember how you came out of your way, just to comfort Tsuna?"

Takeshi noded his head. "Yeah, it is something I usually do for him, I can't really explain it, but his flames just call's out to me sometimes, I have done it for as loong as I can remember."

Reborn nodded his head, in achnowladgment. "That is good, that is basicly what you are going to do, just rake it up, to when not only his flames call out to you, but. I want you to instantly know when to go and when not to go, ignore his flame. And just watch him, Tsuna is currently asleep, I want you to go in there and look at him, do this every time your here. Make shure he is allright you hear me. That is your job."

Takeshi was deep in thoughts. "So basicly you want me to watch over him in his sleep?"

Reborn shook his head. "No Takeshi, in short what I want you to do, is create a sixth sense for when Tsuna need you, flame or not. He is a strong boy, but he bottles up his emotions so strong, that when he do need comfort, it is going to take a while loonger to calm him down, I remember you took close to an hour the first time I saw you. I don't want you to be there when he falls apart, you need to be there before the big flood is spilling over."

The gears in Takeshis head was spinning, he was beginign to understand, watch over Tsuna, look at him closely, so that it becomes secound nature to him.

"Basicly, keep an eye on him, talk to him and be there for him"

Reborn smiled. "That is exactually what I want you to do, unpack your stuff, and stay by the passage door, for about 10 minutes, and make shure he is allright, okey, you need to start somwhere, and in all my time in sleeping in his room, Tsuna is a deep sleeper, but can be easily waken when needed."

Takeshi only noded his head, as he saw the hitman walk out his door. With a newfound determination, he started to unpack, and headed to the passage, to go and watch over his boss.

Reborn was standing in the hallway, looking over to Tsunas room, his student had found some good friends indeed. And Reborn moved over to the room on the oposite side of Takeshi's, It was the door to the right side of Tsuna's Gukuderas room. The boy desperatly wanted to become the Decimo's right hand man, so he made shure that the storm guardian was on the right hand side of the hallway.

As Reborn enterd into the room, he had found Hayato, reading through some music sheets. He had wanted to go and check out the music room down bellow, but waited, because Reborn had said he had wanted to talk to them.

Hayato's room, had a black and redish color to it, the bed was seated at the furthest wall, much like how Takeshis own bed is.

Reborn had tried to keep this room as untouched as he could, he knew that Hayato had a fasination with skulls, and music, so he had placed a few of those into the deign, of a few ornaments and images on the wall. other than that he had given Hayato, everything else, with the exception of the bed and a few other items. Like the bookase and wardrobe.

Hayoto had noticed that Reborn had enterd through the door, so he dropped what he was doing, and walked over to the cursed man.

Reborn just decided to cut to the chase.

"Hayato, do you know your job as a storm guardian is?"

Hayato only simply nodded his head, and replied.

"I am to keep him safe from any harm, be like the storm, and at the senter of the attack"

Reborn nodded again, but again he looked up at the storm guardian. "That is indeed what you are supposed to do, in battle. But what about in every day life, if you are to be his right hand man, as you say you are. You are going to need to be a bit more serious, and not attack everyone you think is a threat to your boss."

Hayato looked taken aback at this. But he listend ither way, to what Reborn had to say.

Reborn continued. "Your job is indeed to keep your boss safe, but only if he needs it, Tsuna is strong. Possibly stronger than you even, wich is good, he is the future boss of Vongola. But you need to keep this in mind, when you go on the ofence."

Reborn took a minute to gather his thoughts, and giving the storm time to catch up on what Reborn is implying, he didn't have to wait loong as Hayato spoke up.

"So Reborn-san you want me to stick to Juudaime and portect him, but not portect him at the same time,"

Reborn nodded his head, Hayato had understood his meaning, stick to Tsuna whenever you can, but don't get to up in his space, give him room and space where he knows he can count on him.

"I want you to stay with Tsuna whenever he is in the middle of working the papers Nono is sending him, I allso want you to be with him, whenever he goes out. If Tsuna asks, tell him it's your duty as his storm."

Reborn hoped Hayato would undrestand the hidden meaning behind this, Reborn didn't have to wonder loong, as he saw Hayatos eyes light up. Basicly what the hidden meaning was, your his right hand, be there whenever his boss is working, so when there is something comming up, so that Hayato can take care of it, so that his boss can handle the important stuff.

Reborn gave a qourt nod to the bomber, as he once more headed to the next guardian.

As Reborn headed to the Sun guardian's room he took note of the lightning's door on the left hand side, and oposite of the sun's door, he had stopped for a moment pondering, what to do about it. Only yesterday, had he and Tsuna had a talk about what to do about the lightning, Tsuna has an amazingly gift when it comes to detecting flames, and telling about the said strength of said flames.

Tsuna had mentioned that Lambo, has a wery big flame core, it hasn't ben refined into proper use, but he has got a potential of becoming something powerfull. At the time Tsuna looked hesistant about it, but he had asked if it was possible for Lambo to become his Lightning. Tsuna didn't know the child as well yet, but he knew that the boy had potential.

Reborn himself had began to ponder if the young bovino child could be a possible candidate, for the lightning guardian possision. For now Reborn discarded the thought, he had to talk further on it with Tsuna.

Reborn headed inside the sun's guardians room, the bed was in the same spot as Hayato's, the color of the walls was a warm and energy filled yellow. Reborn noted that the book case didn't have any books, wich is how it should be Ryohei, needed to ither watch something or do it physically to understand it better. Wich is why reborn had managed to get movies with diffent forms of sports on them, mostly old boxing competition's. And Reborn was going to look forward to when he got to tell Ryohei about the yearly competition that Vongola held each year, with it's allies, and Vongola itself, where we compeated in diffrent moch battles, and sport events.

It might sound childish, but it is a good way of keeping the friendly famiglias close, and keep having a close bond with eachother.

Reborn was smiling when he saw Ryohei puching away at his wery own punching bag, he got in his room. while his sister was seated on his bed keeping a close eye on him, and smiling at his antics.

Reborn made himself known, by jumping onto the punching bag.

"oh Reborn, You finaly like extreamly got up here, I like extremly want to check those training rooms out"

Reborn only smiled As Ryohei grabed a towel his sister was holding out for him.

"Say Ryohei, what does Tsuna mean to you." Reborn had to be sertain he know what he was dealing with, Ryohei was simple minded, so Reborn had to be simple in explaining.

"Sawada, he is an extreme person. I respect him a lot, after all he have killers after him, and I know he is a killer too, but he is extreme calm about it, just hangs out with us. And trains with us, I see him like I see Kyoko."

Reborn knew Ryohei holds his sister high, and that hed most likely die portecting her, if he see's Tsuna like he does Kyoko, Reborn don't have any reason to hold back. As he have the perfect thing to tell him, so he can take his guardian job seriously.

"That is good to know Ryohei, then I can begin by saying, that as a sun guardian, you allready are close on your way, when it comes to your job."

Ryohei looked at Reborn in question. "Job, I have a job?"

Reborn noded his head. "Your job is to make shure Tsuna is safe and healthy. You don't like to see him sad do you?"

"Like hell I do, Tsuna is like an extreme person, I know he takes good care of Kyoko, the two are like extreamly ment for eachother" Kyoko was now blushing red with emberasment, as her brother kept talking.

"Tsuna has helped me with my er eksesuve flame thingey." Kyoko giggled, "Nii-chan you mean exesive flame core." Kyoko now turned to Reborn. "Back in the day when we where younger, Tsu-kun came to us and told us that nii-chan has too much, output for his flames, and it is because he has so much energy, that Tsu-kun was able to help him in maintaining his flames."

Kyoko held a hand at her brother's shoulder while continuing. "It was all thanks to Tsu-kun that he was able to maintain a helthy dosage of his flames."

Ryohei only noded his head in agrement.

Reborn was happy about this, it looked like Tsuna was doing his job as a boss, even loong before he was even a candidate, that and Ryohei is allready way on the way to perfecting his job, as a sun guardian.

"Then Ryohei, You are going to have to become the sun that shines it's light on Tsuna. I am going to give you the job, of whenever you can, talk to him like you would to your, sister. Be there for him like he was going to die the next day, live the day in the now. Ryohei, and you wil make a fine Sun to your Sky."

Ryohei only nodded. Reborn dissmised him and Ryohei along with his sister was out and down the elevator again, to check out the training facility.

Now that the sun was down, he only hoped that Hibari had calmned down enough to talk to him.

Reborn headed towards the wery room next door, and enterd to find similar bed placement, as the others, and he found Hibari had changed out of his uniform. And into his kimono.

Reborn knew Hibari had grown up in a wery religous home. But seing Kyoyas room, finnished like this, gave the hitman a little bit of cold feet, as he enterd the room and sat on his knees in front of Hibari, waiting for him to finnish the tea he was currently drinking.

The room itself has a wery old japanese style to it, Hibari's parents had packed down some sent candles, wich Hibari had lit, and was now flowing freely in the room, giving it a sent of fresh sakura flowers. As Hibari sat the tea cup down onto the short table he motions for Reborn to speak.

"I am here to tell you of your duties as the cloud guardian, of Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Reborn got a qort nod from the prefect, taking it as a sign he continiued.

"You are not obliged to partake in any of the major, or minor gatherings, Tsuna himself has told me you are allowed to choose wether to come or not, though he would prefer it if you would come every now and then, just to be there."

Reborn let the words sink in a bit, as he continiued, with the acctual duty for the cloud.

"Now that your obligations have been gotten out of the way, here are your duties to your sky. You are to make shure your sky is able to take care of himself, spar with him, and fight battles in the name of upholding the name that is Vongola, the strongest and most feared mafia in the history of mafia."

Reborn saw a tint of smugness from the cloud gurdian, but continued.

"As the strongest guardian, you have a reputation to uphold, you may be bound to the sky, but you are still free to roam as you wish, Tsuna has made shure that as i stated earlier, that you can choose wether you would want to join a briefing. But there are times you have to heed your sky's orders, despite this fact."

Kyoya looked a bit anoyed, but before the cloud could act Reborn got ahead of him.

"Those orders, are to be used only in case of an emergency, like if it is a last minute meeting with a possible allie or enemy, or there have been sent a challenge of power between famiglias. If any of those where to be the case, you are needed because of your strenght. There might be a battle, and uneseserily crowding. And if your boss allows it, you are allowed to bite those persons, to death."

Hibari didn't hide his satisfaction. Those are things he could do, he failed once. He is not going to fail again. Reborn noted Hibari was holding onto his left arm, the wery arm those goons had been able to entangle the chain around. leaving behind the chain like structure onto his skin.

Reborn decided to leave the skylark alone. He had other things to deal with at the moment.

One such thing, is a flame factory he had to get a little bit more info on, before he decided to share it with Tsuna.

**~VxG~**

...omg, I never ment for this chapter to become so loong, my fingers just couldn't stop. my head was just so into this chapter I don't even know where to start.

Anyway, yay it is finally here, the house that has been haunting my mind for as loong as I can remember. For you see this house has been in my mind since before I even posted the prolouge for the story, only thning that changed was that originaly I was going to have one of Fredico's guardians track down Tsuna and managed to bomb the house, leaving Reborn to reveal the house as a suprise.

But I droped it, because I didn't think it would fit well with the Fredrico I am trying to portrail, Yes he is cunning, but he is in the mafia. And a big exsplosion would just seem unlikely.

Yay you get backstory from me, and I have good news, my beta is getting a little better on her end, so she is allmost ready to start betaing my stories again. look forward to when she is back 100% though, I am still going to update the stories as they are, and let her beta them at her own pace. Hang in there Tyarro I got your back.

Oh and go chack out her stories why don't you, she is amazing and she herself is looking for betas, for her stories. Oh and do please tell me what you think of this chapter in a comment. It is really facinating to read these things. And thank you whoever it was that sent me that japanese education, it was really nice. But I like to call Baka-Byak, for Baka-Byak, thanx anyway though.

Anyway, thank you for reading this story, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. This is VxG writing out, see ya.


	13. The truth of the past

Memories Reborn Chapter 12, The truth of the past

Hello and welcome to my story Memories reborn, thank you for reading this far, and following my story, if you are not following my story, that is fine too I just enjoy writing this piece of foundness in my heart.

Anyway, Beta is still going through a bit of personal stuff at the moment, but is getting there now. so it shoulnd't be loong unitll she is here a hundred present.

anyway on with the story

**~VxG~**

**Reborn noted Hibari was holding onto his left arm, the wery arm those goons had been able to entangle the chain around. leaving behind the chain like structure onto his skin.**

**Reborn decided to leave the skylark alone. He had other things to deal with at the moment.**

**One such thing, is a flame factory he had to get a little bit more info on, before he decided to share it with Tsuna.**

**~VxG~**

It had been 2 weeks shince Reborn had gifted Tsuna and his mother with the house. And in the beginning Tsuna had to be honest, in the beginning, his friends acted stranger than normal, with the exception of Kyoya.

Hayato was following him everywhere, when he was working, when he was walking outside, not to mention the way Takeshi cept staring at him, and Ryohei didn't even try to hide the fact that Reborn had talked with all of his guardians, though he knew Reborn was going to talk to them about their duty, he didn't think they would end up like this.

"Tsuna your five minutes are up, get to swimming again." Tsuna wanted to sigh, but he refraim for doing so. It was friday, wich ment his guardians where comming to stay over again. And Reborn had been working on a new training program with Fon and Colonnello.

They where going to utilize it to it's fullest when the other's got out of school, wich was in another 4 hours. He had been in the pool for 1 hour, and had swam the obligatory 12 km that morning when his guardians had shown up for the morning workout, instead of their usual jog around Namimori. Reborn just want to tire him out, and make shure he can handle himself in the water.

Tsuna had allready been drilled his 'school' routine by Reborn, after the morning workout with his guardians, the workout was chosen by them and not Reborn, for now they had started to get used to the swimming. In the morning at least, it helped them wake up, and get a fresh start for the day.

After a refreshing breakfast it was on to two hours of paper work in the office. Then on to three hours of physical labor, I mean training with a slight lunch in between. And finish it off with 1 hour of shoothing practise in the gun hangar. Then it was off to dinner, after dinner, he was to wait for his guardians in his office, while doing the paperwork to pass the time.

so that ment another ither one or two hour in the water, if one we are going to move onto the fighting area to train in his flame usage for that one hour. and then it is onto shooting practise.

Tsuna really enjoyed training with his flames, thanx to the gloves, He could manipulate his flames he could never even imagine in he could in his last life.

Reborn was standing on the side of the pool watching over the fysiqe and form of his student, he just keep getting better and betterm seriously what is that boy. The more experience he obtains, the stronger he gets.

Reborn looked at the watch, he had been going strong for two hours now. should he end it here and move on to flame practise, he knew Tsuna enjoyed the feeling of flight he could get from the repoulsion, of his gloves. And on another note, should he cancel their shooting practise, so he have time enough to tell Tsuna about the flame beasts, and the factory.

He might as well.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna stopped where he swam looking up at his tutor.

"Get dried, and I'll see you in the fighting area."

Reborn heard a loud victory shout comming from his student as the teen swam to the nearest ladder, and went into the changing area.

A few minutes later, Tsuna arrived to see that colonnello and Fon had gatherd as well. Fon had decided to stay, to allow I-pin some humane life, not only in death and destruction. Both I-pin and Lambo have started school. so it was only Bianchi, Nana, Nyx, Tsuna and the tree arobareno left in the house.

Tsuna instantly knew what to do, adoring his gloves, he went to ignite them, imediatly taking to the sky. Trying to avoid the attacks comming from the three.

This went on for another hour, until Reborn put a stop to it. As Tsuna slowly sank to the ground. Reborn told him to take a shower and meet him in the office, they where going to drop the shooting practise today.

As soon as Tsuna enterd through his ofice door, he coud tell Reborn was no longer in totur mode, he was in all mafia ready I can kill anything mode.

It is a side Tsuna knows too well, because of his job as a don in his last life. He had to assign Reborn a lot of the tougher missions to take care of, that he knew his guardians could never do. Reborn was the best for a reason.

Tsuna put on his own boss appeal, as he sat down in his chair. Looking straight into Reborn's own eyes.

"What is it you want to talk about Reborn, it is not like you to end an hour early just to tell me something."

Reborn was silent, as he noded towards a single file on Tsunas desk.

Tsuna opend the file, and started to read. Read about Flame beasts, about how to drain the wery flames from a human being. Tsuna could hardly believe his own eyes, this was starting to sound an allarming lot likeBox animals, and Ghost. maby not Ghost himself, but it sertantly could be something like that.

Tsuna's head was starting to go into high gear. Mukuro should have shown up by now. Does this have anything to do with him, if so what about Chrome. No no it is just speculating, at this point, Mukuro is a powerful illusionist. Tere is no way he could be apart of this right.

Reborn gave Tsuna a secound list, a list he had failed to notice that was in the file. A list of names. As Tsuna skimmed down the list, he was praying that he would not be there.

He was in no such luck. not only was Mukuro's name there Chikusa, and Ken was there too, allong with Chrome. Why does fate have to hate him so.

Tsuna stood up, slaming the papers down onto the counter of his table, as he stared into his tutor eyes.

"Reborn how loong have you known about this? Be honest with me please I can't promise anything, but I don't think I am able to hold it back any loonger."

Reborn decided to awnser his student truthfully, he knew tsuna would get angry, but this was not the kind of rage he was expecting.

"I have known since the day you gave me the notes, the basic of the information was from Byakuran when you where in the hospital."

*BANG*

Tsuna had left the room, slamming the door behind him, as he was heading most likely to ither the gun hangar, or the training area, to punch some of the poor dummies that awaited his wrath.

Reborn had excpected Tsuna to miss dinner, he had told maman, the truth she does not deserve tobe lied to anymore. And she understood the situation, as she held off some food for him to eat later. Hayato who had arrived shortly before dinner was done together with I-pin and Lambo, from school. Wanted to help his Juudaime, but knew he needed his space. But he was gonna be damned if he didn't try and be thee for him, so straight after he had finnished eating, he grabbed what Nana had saved for her son, and headed srtraight down to the training area.

He checked the training room first. He wherent there but he had been as he saw the sand from one of the snadbags had been spilled, so he went into the gun hanger, and right as he opend the door, it was just a barage of Tsuna's gun going off. He texted to reborn and told him Tsuna was in the gun hanger, and that he was going to wait for him to calm down, and wait untill the others arrive, maby toghether they would be able to stop him. From destroying his hands.

Hayato stood there for what felt like hours, untill he fel a hand on his shoulder. Yamamoto, Yamamoto had felt Tsunas flames all the way to school, but he had forgotten his phone at home. so he had to go home to his dad and tell him he was going to have to leave, after a quick dinner, he was there. And when he had gotten to the house and asked where Tsuna was. All Reborn said was the gun hangar.

And when he had gotten down there, and just saw just how helpless Gokudera looked, he had to take action, by placing a comforting, hand on his shoulder. And moved on towards Tsuna, slightly tapping the teens arm. Takeshi soon found himself on the ground with a gun up his face.

Tsuna looked down onto his rain, and noted his storm was there as well. Letting out a pufh of exhaustion, he helped takeshi up on his legs.

"Takeshi never do that again, I allmost shot your face off."

But all Takeshi did was grabbing for Tsunas gun, and handed it to Hayato, as he examined the raw, bruised and bloody hands of Tsuna.

"How did you manage to bruise your knuckles with a gun?" was all Yamamoto was able to say, despite his previous encounter, with the barrel of Tsunas gun.

Tsuna just pulled his hands back towards himself as he explained, he had picked a fight with a sand bag, the sand bag had lost drasticly. And he didn't want to destroy more, so he went to fire off some steam, by shooting off some rounds.

Yamamoto, saw that, but it still didn't explain something, what was he doing here in the first place. He asked Tsuna this, and all Tsuna did was looking like he was old, and wise, he looked tired, and something was going on, that he hadn't told anyone.

Tsuna sighed. "I have something i have to tell all of you, Reborn and the other Arcobareno, I want to keep this from Kaa-chan though. She got enough on her plate as is, I can tell her once this madness is over."

Tsuna waved them off as he told them to wait for the others, and to bring everyone.

Tsuna had wanted to tell them for a loong time now, but he never had gotten the chance. He was unable to hide his feelings, towards the experimentation with Chrome and Mukuro.

Tsuna was seated on the floor in his office, Nyx by his side. As he saw the door open, and reborn along with everyone with the exception of Nana.

Reborn was the first to talk. "Tsuna er you feeling any better?" All Tsuna did was shake his head "no Reborn I am not okey, I never will be okey, untill this madness stops. And I am not only talking about the flame beast or the flame draining wich you showed me earlier today, no it is something much more than that."

Again reborn was the one to speak up "Wich is"

Tsuna looked uncomfortable in their precense, he wanted to bail out of this so bad, his guardians. allong with everyone else was simply staring at him. But he could not back down now. He would see this to the end.

"Would any of you believe me if i said I have memories from a diffrent period, but in the same ish timeline as we currently have now."

The room went compleatly silent, Colonnello was the first to speak up, "are you for real kora."

Tsuna only nodded in response. "Then can you prove it kora" Tsuna nodded again.

"I know for a fact that the man who cursed you is a man called checkerd face."

Reborn Fon and Colonnello all stared with wide eyes at the boy in front of them.

Tsuna continiued, "The arcobareno of the sky is dead and her daughter has taken her place. The arcobareno of lightning is a scientist, and does whatever he wants to get the resoult he need, his name is Verde. The arobareno of mist is Viper, or Mamon as she goes by now, and is apart of the varia, wich is Xanxus group of guardians. Skull, the cloud arcobareno is-"

"TSUNA!"

Tsuna turned to his tutor, who was beyond confused. Tsuna only shook his head. "I think I have proven my point, but I don't want any of you to think I think any less of you, I am glad to have gotten to know all of you as early as I did, I have been honest with you all, and I have no idea why the mafia found out about me as early as they did."

"Tsuna" Tsuna turned his face and was staring face to face with his rain, Tsuna looked at each of his guardians. Hibari was the first to move, and hit Tsuna's head with a tonfa. "You idiot omnivore, why did you keep this to yourself."

Tsuna who had been nursing his stinging head, looked up into his cloud's eyes now it was Tsunas turn to be confused. Does this mean that they don't care.

Hayato, spoke up soon after. "I agree with Hibari-san, It don't matter if you have memories from a prevous life, though it is super cool that you have though. Do you know why you remember?"

Tsuna nodded, "I do acctually. It was all because of Primo, or Giotto that I had this chanse. He along with the other generation of Vongola gave me a secound chanse at life, after I had been a boss of Vongola for over 50 years, I died of an illness. Though I may have been a little over 80 or something, Tsuki-chan and her children are shure to do great further in their timeline. I made shure of that"

Tsuna noticed that they where all staring at him. "Umm but now is not the time to talk about her, umm...What was the question again?"

Reborn was now right by Tsunas side. "Tsuna what is it that made you get so angry previously?"

Tsuna knew this was comming, heck it was the whole reason Tsuna had even considderd telling them the truth about this at all.

Tsuna took a deep breath, and said the following. "I didn't have simply just one mist guardian, I had two. Their names." He had gatherd the files Reborn had gatherd about the experimented humans, as he showed the two images of two faces he knew so wery dearly.

"The fisrt one is Chrome Dokuro, and the secound one is Mukuro Rokudo. Or as they appear in this dimention Chrome and Mukuro Rokudo. Apparantly they are twins here, in my last life Mukuro allong with Chikusa, and Ken where outlawed, and had managed to escape Vindiche twice. The secound time Mukuro sacrifised himself for the freedom of Chikusa, and Ken. And was dragged to the wery bottom of vendiche prison. Chrome or at the time she was called Nagi, had been in a severe trafic accident. She needed organ donnors, but her parrents wouldn't do anything about it. It was thanks to Mukuro's powerfull illusions that Chrome was able to function properly, despite him being in at the bottom of the vindiche prison."

it was silent for a while, Reborn spoke up again. "What does that have to do with anything Tsuna?" Tsuna managed to hold back his anger. "It has anything to do with everything Reborn, Chrome is a sweet and loving girl. I can't imagine her having to go through with this. She had a shitty life last time, no thanks to Spade at all. That man never quit even in his grave."

Reborn looked confused at his student again. "Spade as in Primos mist?" Tsuna nodded his head."He was a cunning sonofa jerk, manipulating Enmas guardians, trying to kill Chorme, I-pin Haru and Kyoko when we where inhereting the will of Primo. Even going so far as to trying to kill Primo so he can have his Ideal Vongola. Only sucseeding in chasing him to Japan."

Tsuna tried to calm down. "I am sorry Reborn, I have tried so hard not to let my memories get in the way of things, but things are starting to get serious now. And I have to be honest, if what Nono is sending of is what I think it is, we need to act soon. There is allso the whole mess with Fredrico. In my last life he was dead, leaving only Xanxus and myself as possible heirs. And at the time there where no Assassination attempts, on me until you showed up Reborn."

Hayato was standing next to Tsuna, as he asked the million dollar question. "What does Timoteo-san intend to send Juudaime?"

Tsuna only smiled, as he stared down at his index finger. "He is most likely going to send us the Vongola rings."

Reborn stared wide eyed at Tsuna. "The Vongola rings, how can you be so shure about that?"

Tsuna face scorned, at the memory. "In my last life 'he' sent a boy around my age by the name of Bazil, from the CEDEF department, only it wherent the complete rigns, it was what was called, the Half Vongola Rings. And at the time Xanxus had one half of the rings, and they sendt the other to us for safe keeping."

Reborn knew who he was, so he was a duchebag as well it that life as well.

"To tell you the truth I just have a hunch that I think that Nono is sending the whole rings, and not just the half rings. I can't really explain it but. My intuition is just telling me so, and if it is one thing I want to listen to, it is my intuition."

Reborn noded, in agreement. "Okey Tsuna then I guess we have to create a plan, the moment we are ready, we are going in to that facility. And relesing those four, along with everyone else. But as for your first order of buisness."

"Yes, what is it?" Tsuna looked at his tutor, in question.

"Well first of all, we have the weekend to come up with something to save them. But I want you to go down to the kitchen, right now and tell Maman about your memories, I know you don't want to worry her, Tsuna. But she deserves to know, your idiot father never told her, so you should not take it from him."

Tsuna smiled. "So I was worrying over for nothing, thanx Reborn. Oh and shince you know, I am really happy you are less spartan tutor, that you where last time."

Reborn gave off one of his devious smiles. "Oh is that a chalenge Tsunayoshi, I can allways change my ways you know."

Tsuna got the shivers, as he had managed to get to the door. "Nope no sorry, I don't want to live through that again thank you wery much."

And down the stairs he went.

Tsuna took a calming breath as he enterd the kitchen. "Kaa-chan, I have something I have to tell you."

And then Tsuna sat down with his mother, and told him about his memories of his previous life, about how he had died of an illness, and yes she was going to get grandchildren.

When his tale was over, all Nana did was giving her son a hug, saying, that it explained so much, when he was growing up, his wast knowledge for languages. She was glad that her son had come clean, and telling him it must have been hard keeping it to himself for so loong.

All Tsuna did was returning the hug. And it felt really good to get it off from his chest, like a huge burden had been just taken straight away from him.

Things where looking up, he would soon be reunited with his mist's and his training with Lambo would start soon as well.

It was going to become great, in the end

**~VxG~**

Sorry for cutting this one so short, compared to the previous chapter I had a bit of trouble moving this one along, that and it was just a slight break chapter from the main story line, but important nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed me having Tsuna go all angsty with worry for his Mist's.

Anyway I hope to see some comments on what you think of it. and you get two chapter in one day, because I don't have internett in my summerhouse, and I have been using some of my time with two of my cousins and my uncle while my parents are away on kiel, and my bother off on a weekend trip with his friends. I would rather spend my time without internternett and share some bonding time with my cousins than sit home alone with nobody but myself, my cat, and 12 or something horses outside my bedroom window, with the ocational, people persons, that have their horses stationed at our stable. No thank you, the rocky beach anytime.

Hehe anyway, talk to you all in chapter 13, this is VxG writing out pece.


	14. Mission controll

Memories Reborn Chapter 13: Mission Control

Disclaimer, because I haven't done one of these in awhile; I own nothing with the exception of the story, and Nyx.

Thank you for your patience, both to all of you who are following me, and all possible guests readers. I hope this chapter is to your liking.

**~VxG~**

**She was glad that her son had come clean, and told her. It must have been hard keeping it to himself for so long.**

**All Tsuna did was returning the hug. And it felt really good to get it off from his chest, like a huge burden had been just taken straight away from him.**

**Things were looking up, he would soon be reunited with his mists, and his training with Lambo would start soon as well.**

**It was going to become great, in the end.**

**~VxG~**

*3 days after the reveal*

Tsuna was leaning heavily over his desk. Hayato had left a few minutes ago to go get some coffee while leaving his miserable boss to the piles of plans, papers, and maps. And a few piles of empty coffee mugs that his guardians have gotten for him as he have been cooped up in his office for around 8 hours now.

Tsuna sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, Byakuran had given a detailed look on the facility itself, and Reborn had done his job perfectly to obtain even more, with the help of the information from Baka-Byak.

There was a slight knock on the door, and Tsuna instantly recognized that it is his lightning. Lambo had after a few days now, finally manned up the courage to try and get to Tsuna when he was in his office.

Tsuna placed down the folder he was holding allowing the young 5 year old entry.

Lambo was a lot less brash this time around, Tsuna didn't know if that was from the torture he had been put through, or something else that his so called 'loving' family had done to him. And Tsuna made sure that Lambo should focus less on his weapons, and focus on his flames. (Which meant less explosions and tantrums, but Lambo still had those occasionally, and he wouldn't be Lambo without them)

"Tsuna-nii"

Tsuna got up from his chair while slightly stretching his sore arms, and walked over to Lambo who was standing in the middle of the room.

Tsuna walked up to his lightning and kneeled down so he was at eye level with the boy.

"What is it Lambo, do you need anything?" Tsuna said as he gently placed a hand at the child's head. Lambo looked close to tears, and Tsuna felt that his flames were wavering. Something was up.

Tsuna lightly grabbed onto the boy's shoulders. "Lambo, is there something you want to tell me, did something happen?"

Lambo was fidgeting and Tsuna knew he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Okay, that was it, Tsuna had to get the boy to talk.

"Lambo." Tsuna said in a stern voice, "Did something happen?" Tsuna's words were fierce, and Lambo instantly gave up, and sighed in defeat.

"Please don't be mad Tsuna-nii, it was an accident really, I-pin just pushed my buttons, and I exploded."

Tsuna looked confused, he had been in the house for hours, and not once had he heard, Lambo scream. Unless...

"Lambo, were you by any chance down in the training hall when this happened?"

Lambo gave a short nod, and Tsuna instantly grabbed his lightning, and ran out the door, he saw Hayato along with Reborn returning. Tsuna managed to literally yell, "Training hall, now!"

Reborn looked after his student as he ran down the corridor leading to the elevator. He then looked up at Hayato, who just stood there for a moment, and then dropped the plate with still hot coffee onto the floor and ran after his boss.

By the time Tsuna had gotten down to the training area, nothing was amiss, but he ran into the flame resistance chamber, and boy what a sight it was. All the walls were covered in soot, the floor was almost destroyed.

Tsuna's eyes widened, he knew Lambo's flames was powerful, but this. He took another look at his lightning, these walls was made especially for Tsuna, and his highly purified flames, sure Tsuna could do some serious damage to the room if he wanted, but...

Tsuna was unable to finish that thought as Hayato and Reborn along with Takeshi and Ryohei, who Tsuna must have run by in his haste, arrived at the scene.

Takeshi was the first to speak up. "Whoa, what happened in here? Some sort of flame destruction or something?"

Tsuna placed Lambo on the ground, and turned to the party. "Reborn, get a crew in here and get this mess fixed up. Hayato, I want you to work with Lambo and his flame control as soon as the room is up and running again."

Tsuna turned to Lambo, "Thank you, Lambo, for coming to me and telling me what you did, this is amazing you know, not even my flames could do something like this to the room."

Tsuna gently ruffled the boy's hair, who looked a tad bit more relaxed, than he did a few minutes ago.

Tsuna turned to the party again. "Lambo is the one who did this, and don't ask about it, for now, Onii-san can you go and gather Kyoya, and meet up in the briefing room? We have a lot to talk about with the coming battle."

Lambo slightly pulled on Tsuna's pants, gathering the teens attention.

"D-does that include me too, Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna smiled, "Yeah it does, if we can get your flames under control by the time the plan is done and ready to be executed, I want you out there right by my side, and don't you dare disbelieve, it okay!"

Lambo nodded, Tsuna left the scene with Lambo as Reborn stayed behind, and Hayato went back to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee for his boss, along with a rag or something for the mess he had made in his hurry, while Takeshi headed for the dojo, thinking of getting some swords play in before going to the meeting.

* 20 minutes later *

Tsuna, along side of Reborn, Hayato and Lambo, waited patiently for the others to arrive. As they did, Tsuna motioned them to sit down while he briefed them on the plan he and Reborn had come up with not ten minutes earlier.

"Our mission is to shut this facility down, and get as many of the prisoners out as possible. That includes Mukuro, Chrome, Ken and Chikusa as our main target. I have put together two teams, one being the infiltration team, and the other the distraction team. Reborn, if you would."

Reborn noded, took forth a remote, and activated a projector, showing a rectangular building surrounded by water with a small patch of land leading up to it.

Tsuna walked up to the projection, nodding his thanks to Reborn, while he continued.

"This place has a lot of defences, it is literally surrounded by water with the exception of the main entryway, this is where the distraction team is going to focus their attack."

Taking the silence as a 'go on' from his guardians, he clicked a button on the remote Reborn had given him, zooming in on a piece at the edge of the facility and the ocean.

"This is the infiltration team's way in, a small team of three are going to swim through the water ducts. Reborn and Colonello have both checked into it, it is wide enough for two grown men to crawl through the duct side by side. Which tells me there could be aquatic animals in there as well, hence the size."

Tsuna clicked the image again, to zoom in on the front door.

"This is the distractions entry, don't take them for granted. We do not know what they can or cannot do so whether you are distraction or infiltration, do not underestimate your opponent, it could be the death of you."

There was a silence of acknowledgement, so Tsuna only nodded his head, while continuing.

"As for the teams, Reborn, would you do the honors."

"If you insist Tsuna." Reborn turned to the group. "The distraction team consists of myself, Hibari Kyoya and Yamamoto Takeshi. The infiltration team consists of Sawada Tsunayoshi Vongola, Gokudera Hayato, Bovino Lambo and Sasagawa Ryohei. The infiltration will begin in two days time, during that time we are going to double your training regime and work on your coordination with one another. We got a lot to do, men, so with your approval Decimo, we should start right away."

Tsuna only nodded, and once again turned to his friends. "We have a lot to do, so let's not waste any of our precious time, me and Reborn have worked on a time plan to help us improve our teamwork. We are to spend 6 to 7 hours in the paintball area, working as a team to take down Lal Milch, (who had arrived only days prior) Colonello and Reborn, then we are to head to the swimming area, and double out swimming time, wor in hand to hand combat. We are going to do this to stop these people. I don't know why they are doing this, but it needs to stop. Let's head for dinner, before we head to practice. That is all, meeting adjourned."

*The next day*

Tsuna sat by a bench in the pool area, panting heavily, when Kyoko decided to show up.

"Tsu-kun are you alright?" Tsuna looked over at her, a faint smile on his lips as he grabbed her hand in his.

Kyoko only smiled with a slight tint of blush on her face. "I am sorry for this Kyoko, I haven't really been able to be with you for a while now, and I am sorry, this whole mafia thing is stressing me out more than it should."

Kyoko only shook her head with a fond smile as she watched her brother drag Kyoya into the water. Kyoya had just finished his training and was on his way out of the pool to dry off.

She noted that Tsuna had seen it too, it was nice to see Kyoya do something other than frown and bite people to death. Tsuna laughed as Hibari was scolding Ryohei for his stupidity.

Kyoko gathered Tsuna's attention again. "It is fine, Tsu-kun, I know you have a job to take care of, and you are not really at school anymore either, just sitting here and working with Reborn-kun, and I can wait, just be sure to take care of yourself."

Tsuna smiled, giving a quick kiss on his girlfriend's cheek as he went to join his guardians in the water.

Tomorrow was the day of attack, he was going to make sure he at least had some fun with his guardians before the serious bomb hit them all, maybe after all this was set and done, the gang would go take another trip to their camp area, to go camping. It had been a while since they had done anything remotely fun, this messing around in the water is the closest they have gotten in a long while, sure, training with your guardians is fun and all, but when was the last time they did something just for the fun of it?

Tsuna only smiled as he decided to splash some water onto his bickering Cloud, he was going to enjoy this moment, he didn't know for how long the mission is going to take. At least now he could enjoy the moment.

**~VxG~**

Here you go, the beginning of the Facility arc. I am sorry it is kinda short, I had some struggles to word this, after my third attempt at it, my fingers just moved like the wind, I hope you will tell me how you liked it, it is really a pushing force when it comes to inspiring me to work on this. Thank you for your patience, I know it has been a while since the last chapter and now that you finally get one it is a short sorry thing, I still hope you like it though, thank you all again so much, and I see you all in the next chapter. This is VxG hoping to write more for you in the future, see you all in chapter 14.


	15. The assoult part 1

Memories reborn Chapter 14 The Assault part 1

Just a quick reminder, I have a beta, and she is currently working on the 3rd chapter, the future chapters are going to go unbetaed for a while untill she can catch up with the sotry. I am terribly sorry for the inconvinience. But I hope you can still enjoy the chapter none the less. I am allso ever so grate full for all of you who take their time in helping me with my writing errors. Thank you for that and I will try to keep it in mind.

anyway without further adue here is the next chapter

**~VxG~**

**Previously on Memories Reborn**

**Tsuna only smiled as he desided to splash some water onto his bickering Cloud, he was going to enjoy this moment, he didn't know for how loong the mission is going to take, at least now. He could enjoy the moment.**

**~VxG~**

Reborn, Hibari and Yamamoto, was seated on the outskirt of a forest, waiting for a signal from Tsuna's group the signal is a highly densed flame output wich Takeshi is going to have to pick up. Tsuna and Takeshi had worked it out just a few hours before, making shure that it worked, as the trio was waiting in suspence and watched over the dosen something guards guarding the front of the facility. Reborn in the front with Hibari while Takeshi was in the back consentrating on Tsunas uniqe flame signal, over the last couple of two days, the arcobareno had pushed them all to their limits, forcing them to relie on their other five senses. The swimming was brutal but not as brutal as the warsone that occured in the paint-ball area, where they got surrounded on more than one occation.

Lal, Colonnello and Reborn are all expert gun fighters, all the while Fon was covering for all of them in the close quarters fighting. Tsuna and the others got separated on more than one ocation, having team Tsuna forced to improvise, wich led them to discover that they could sense the other's presence by tapping into their comrades flames, it was clonky a bit in the start, but as the match continued on they where all able to understand, and utilize it to their pottential.

Hibari was over looking the area, when Takeshi grabed him by his shoulder. Hibari and Reborn looked to him for affirmation, when Takeshi gave a nod in response. The three moved out.

It appeared that the guards where on high allert, but even so, with Kyoya rushig through the area, like a cheetha in hunt for food, and eyes piercing and the look of someone who is out for blood. The guards waverd a bit from their posistion, and got delayed enough for Reborn to get a clear shot for 10 out if the 80 something guards, that was assigned there. And then it started, the big upproar. The remaining guards went into motion, another ten went to hold off Hibari who was plowing through the defences, with Takeshi close at his back.

Taksehi had kept up with Kyoya, knowing full well, that Hibari is capable to take care of himself, and knew that he could not take everything himself. Wich is another strategy they had managed to come up with, against the arcobareno. Hibari is a force to be reconed with, even Reborn and the other arcobareno knew that, and where allways catious around him, what had started out as a rush repeted attack from Hibari, ended up with Fon being at blade point from Takeshi who had moved around the situation, and snuk up on the oposing warior while they where buissy dealing with the big gun's.

And the strategy is seeming to work, as the duo of close ranged fighters slowly but shurely took out the enemy lines, one after the other, with Takeshi and Kyoya seperatly going after the enemies, while regrouping toghether by backing into eachother and sanding back to back, while conveying the situation and moving back out. It went on like this for what seemed like forever, it werent untill that the group had managed to get to the entry, that things got a bit harder.

As Hibari opend the door, he was greeted with a mass cluster of animals, all in diffrent shapes, and sizes. And everyone had a form of flame on them, all the colors except for sky was present. There where bevers, cats, dogs, horses, tigers, and a whole lot more.

Takeshi and Kyoya stood shoulder to shoulder, knowing that Reborn got their back, and waited. The animals loked preatty hostile, but they all just stood there, just waiting. Takeshi gave a sideglance to Hibari, it was no secret, that Hibari had a fasination for smal and adoroble creatures. They had grown up together, and spent enough time with him to know he preferd to beat people up and not animals, he could spar with Nyx no problem, it was a diffrent matter altogether when it came to other animals.

The duo was stading at the doorstep, not allowing the enemy to enter through the door. The animals where still stationary, not moving a muscle. Allmost as if waiting for something, Takeshi decided to take the time to search for Tsunas flame, they had definatly enterd the building, but the flames where slightly wavering for soe reason. Thinking the worst, he gave a single handed sign, wich Reborn had worked with them on making after Tsuna got kidnapped, they all had diffrent signs for diffrent things.

They never used the same signs, an example would be that when Takeshi is telling them to wait, he holds his hand, with the back of it towards him and his middle and thumb open while the other fingers are closed, Hibaris wait signal is a simple palm while his thumb is slightly resting towards his point finger.

Takeshi gave his signal for danger, and slowly added move so the enemy wound't notice as easily. Kyoya moved instantly jumping onto a horse that was close by and moved towards the humans in the back, Takeshi close behind.

**~VxG~**

Reborn was buissy keeping the enemy from gathering too close to the door, he had noted that the two had stood still for a good 10 minutes now, he was still suitated at the top of the trees, so he didn't have a good look into the entry that the two guardians where standing in. Another 4 minutes passed and he caugth movement from Takeshi, Reborn saw the signs, and started to move in closer himself, if Takeshi had to resort to signs something must be up, and the two was in a dire need of portection if wors came to worst, as he finnished up the goons outside that was starting to thin out drasticly, did he manage to get in close to the door, the entry way and hall way was currently empty, he was about to enter when the door closed shut in his face.

Regretably Reborn was unable to enter the building, and was unable to open it up, for whatever reason, Reborn was about to turn around and find a more areal entry, when he noticed a precence behind him.

**~VxG~**

Takeshi was draging Kyoya alongside him, some of the animals had gotten close, and sadly said animal was a full grown tiger, with cloud atributes, it managed to get too close and managed to rip Hibaris leg, and wa currently bleeding badly, Takeshi had managed to take the beast down, and get Hiari out of harms way in time. Of course being Hibari he is too stubborn to really stay down for loong, and soon he was walking around the now quiet and empty hallway, closing in on two double steel doors, they enterd and the moment they opend them up, they saw what this place for what it truly was, a prison.

There are humans trapped between glass, flames slowly seeping out from their bodies. There was animals trapped in cages, being force fed flames, from the flames that are being drained fom the humans. As the duo got to the senter of the room, they both felt it, a huge burst of sky flames, they turned to their side only to stare directly into Tsuna's orange HDWM eyes, and he was sweating, he must have used his last bit of energy to try and get into contact with them.

Besides him lay the unconcious bodies of Lambo, Hayato and Ryohei. And soon Tsuna was forced out of his HDWM and fell to the ground still barely concious flames still being poured out from his body, as well as his other three companions, in his daze Tsuna pointed towards a macine, saying something, but it got lost due to the glass separating them.

Takeshi went straight over to the machine while Kyoya was standing by the glass wall trying to break it with his tonfa, with no obvious luck.

Takeshi managed to operate the suprisingly simple mechanic, and oend the glass prisson, for his friend's. Both Takeshi and Kyoya moved in with great care and started to drag their companions out.

As soon as Kyoya took a hold of Tsuna's arm and slung it around his shoulder and headed for the middle of the room, the glass dor shut itself close on them, and a tall lean man with black clothing and a deep dark brown hair, stepped out of the shadows, followed closely by a falchion whose wings where coverd in Mist flames.

The man chucled, "Why thank you for doing the hard work for me, I wanted to meet this little woderfull sorce of Sky flame's companion, do not worry I have no plans of killing you, after all. I need you alive for me to keep harvesting your strong and pure flames. In my line of work, I have only come across this powerfull flames once, and he is giving me a healthy dosage of my favorable flame, Mist."

All Kyoya did was glaring the man down, Tsuna's arm still in a steady tight grip around his own shoulders. He knew how much his Sky was in need of his elements, and Hibari had failed him once, no way in hell was he going to fail him again. He knew Tsuna was a strong person, it is just the unfavorable situations that are keeping him down, Tsuna can easily evade all of Kyoyas attack blindfolded if he wanted. Kyoya shook his head. No, now was not the time to reminiss of his Sky's strength, he needed to get him out. He was supposed to be the strongest guardian. How can he call himself the strongest if he was contained to this glass prison.

Gently laying the now unconcious Tsuna gently on the ground, Lyoya went to work, and attacked the glass, at first the rapid hitting was doing nothing, and the tall man was just laughing at him telling him it is useless. It wherent untill after another set of barage that the glass was starting to crack. And the mans face paled, as he rushed over to the machine, presing a set of buttons, and was able to drain the flames at a rapid rate from the room.

The man though he was safe when he saw that Taksehi was slowly loosing conciousnes. But Hibari was not stopping. It was as if the Cloud wherent capable of feeling fatige, shure the boy was sweting and panting, and just as Hibari was able to smash through the window, did the skylark smile.

But it was too late, The flames where too rapidly leaving his body, as he felt dizzy, and fell to his knees.

He looked up his vision blury up at the man in front, who was laughing his face off, then behind him again Hibari saw a shadow, a black force was moving in towards the laughing unawere man.

In his daze Hibari smiled looks like the cavalry had shoved up.

The shadow that had appeard was Nyx, allong with a wery pissed off Reborn.

**~VxG~**

I am so terribly sorry for taking so loong and updating anything at the channle, I have been feeling down in the dumps lately about annything related to writing. And I have been focusing mostly on reading acctual books, I have finnished up a book series known as Spirit animals, and I am currently waiting for the 7th book, and while I wait I have begun the Eragon book series. I have allso been buissy with a close friend of mine and work on a little project together, wich you will find on my DA channle, wich is allso named vaporeonxglaceon, so you can find out more about said project there.

As for the future of Memories Reborn, don't worry I have no plans of canceling it or putting it on Hiatus anny time soon, I love all of you who are showing support, and the story itself to let go, and I have a lot of plans on what to do with it in the near future, only problem is that this Facility arc is going to take up a lot of my time, and I want to make it as best as I can, the chapters might become a bit smal, and I am sorry for that. I hope I can make it up with the suspence.

Anyway, this has been VxG, and I hope to write more for you in the future, see you all in chapter 15.


	16. Story being rewritten

**This is not the next chapter for Memories Reborn, I have decided to Re-write it, as I have found a lot of things I am not quite pleased with. I have, as of this time, Re-written the prologue, the first chapter and the second chapter. They are both over 7K in word counts, as I have fused some of the original chapters together, while still adding something new to the story.**

**This is going to be the same story as the original one. Just some differences here and there. I have more experience writing now, I have a close friend I can talk to if I need the help. And I have a RELIABLE beta.**

**As I first created the story, I didn't have a goal for it. It was not until I started to read and write the story further, that I noticed a lot of things I could have written better.**

**Now that I have written my other popular story, TRP, I have gained more experience. I am no longer as head strong as I was, when I got the flood of feedback in the first TWENTY minutes of MR's release. It kinda got to my head. There was a lot of negative feedback in regards to Nyx, and how wolves are not native to Japan... I know this, but I want to keep the knowledge of Nyx's origin to a minimum. **

**I am going to drop a few hints here and there in regards to her background, however, it is up to you to find them, and piece the pieces together. **

**When can you expect the first chapter/prologue? Just let me finish the cover for the rewritten story. The story is going to be renamed Memories Rebirth. Just as a reference to the original title.**

**This story has grown. I have a bright future for it. Memories Rebirth is going to be the first story in a trilogy, MR being the first. I have told you all about the future Sequel. Well, that Sequel is now the last part for the story. There is a third one, I will not tell you about until it is ready to be published.**

**This has been VxG, hoping to write more for you all in the future. I will see you all in the rewritten Prologue: The Death Of A Boss. See you all then. Have a good day, everyone.**


	17. Re-write story uploaded

Memories Rebirth is currently being written at the 4th chapter. My dearest Tairanda is done betaing the 2nd chapter and is about to start on the 3rd one. Don't worry though, they are all petty long. Just don't expect them to stay that long for many chapter, as I have kinda, sorta mashed a lot of the old chapters together. Hope you will enjoy the Re-write. If you don't, then thank you for following and reading my story. Have a good day everyone, and I will see you all in the Re-write. This has been VxG, hope to see you all soon.


End file.
